<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First experiences by YepYepYeap</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885836">First experiences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap'>YepYepYeap</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>47,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/YepYepYeap/pseuds/YepYepYeap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Mini historia]</p><p>Cuando Hange comienza a tratar de enseñarle a Levi cosas nuevas nunca se imaginó que todo se desarrollaría tal y como lo estaba viendo y disfrutando ahora mismo.</p><p>Historia originalmente publicada dentro del libro <br/>-Levihan- Oneshots. </p><p>Esta historia está realizada sin fines de lucro, los personajes están basados en el manga Shingeki no Kyojin de Hajime Isayama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Primeras Experiencias...</em>
</p><p>¡Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto, espero les guste!</p><p> </p><p>🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁</p><p> </p><p>¿Cómo es que siempre tengo que estar en medio de este tipo de situaciones?</p><p>Y casualmente siempre está ella de por medio, si no es que ella misma es la causa de los mismos.</p><p>Me repetí esa misma pregunta una y otra vez en mi cabeza.</p><p>Esa mujer terminaría volviéndome loco.</p><p>¿Cómo es que los demás podían vivir con su presencia todos los días?</p><p>No es que fuera una carga dicha mujer pero había veces que era desesperante como el demonio.</p><p>Todos parecían ajenos a lo que ella estaba realizando, siempre... era como si no notasen su existencia hasta que salíamos de las murallas y ella comenzaba a parlotear acerca de los titanes y todo lo que sabía de ellos.</p><p>Hasta cierto punto era normal que algunos incluso no la reconocían, siempre estaba en su asqueroso laboratorio después de todo.</p><p>El único que parece entender mi sufrimiento es Moblit, su asistente.</p><p>No soy quién para compadecer gente pero en su caso vaya que compadezco al pobre tipo, teniendo que obligarla incluso a comer... su trabajo debe ser incluso peor que el de Erwin.</p><p>La situación en estos momentos era ... ¿Cómo podría explicarla?.</p><p>¿Complicada? ¿Extraña? ¿Ambas?</p><p>Ambas podría ser la mejor opción, ya que nos encontrábamos decidiendo la mejor estrategia para poder llegar hasta un el bosque más cercano a las murallas y buscar refugio.</p><p>Lo cual garantizaba no solo una mayor supervivencia, también nos aseguraba un refugio y mayor posibilidad de volver dentro de las murallas sin heridas de gravedad.</p><p>Mike, Nanana y yo nos encontrábamos sentados frente a aquellos individuos... solo observándolos.</p><p>Estábamos en presencia de una lucha de poder ya que Erwin proponía ir lentamente hacia el bosque su estrategia era que todos nos esparciéramos en un rango específico, Hange por su parte proponía ir rápidamente hasta el bosque en grupos de 10 personas sin separarnos los unos de los otros.</p><p>Ambos tenían buenos puntos de vista, pero ninguno quería ceder ante la idea de su oponente.</p><p>¿Porqué no solo combinar ambas estrategias y hacerlo más simple?</p><p>Yo no haría dicha sugerencia, ya que tendría que verme involucrado y podría terminar asesinando a alguien.</p><p>Así que me trague mi sugerencia y espere a que alguno de los dos se dejara de idioteces, ambos rubios a mi lado tenían las mismas ganas que yo de seguirlos escuchando.</p><p>Nanaba estaba a nada de perder la paciencia, Mike estaba dormido apoyado en su mano izquierda y yo... solo me limite a ver el enfrentamiento.</p><p>Podría estar limpiando mi habitación mientras ellos peleaban pero no, no nos dejarían ir hasta que terminaran con aquel conflicto de intereses.</p><p>18 minutos después, harto de la misma situación mencioné en voz alta.</p><p>-¿Porqué mierda no prueban combinando ambas?.- mencione.</p><p>Me levante de mi asiento, ambos me miraron perplejos como si no se hubiesen dado cuenta que había tres personas más con ellos en aquel cuarto, idiotas.</p><p>Camine rumbo a la puerta me gire un poco para mencionar lo siguiente</p><p>-Me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que verlos pelear por estupideces.-</p><p>Abrí la puerta y me largue.</p><p>🍁</p><p>Una hora y 24 minutos después ... aquel <em>característico dolor de cabeza</em> apareció en mi cuarto y como de costumbre no había tocado la puerta, solo había entrado.</p><p>Aunque me encontraba dándole la espalda a la habitación era obvio que reconocería cuando alguien entrase, y ella era la única que entraba de esa manera a mi cuarto como si fuese el suyo.</p><p>Cuando me gire para ver qué rayos quería pude ver que tenía una expresión triunfal en el rostro.</p><p>-¿Y bien?.-</p><p>-Decidimos probar tu teoría.- comentó ella.</p><p>Cerró la puerta de mi habitación, se sentó en la cama y me miro.</p><p>Por lo que le devolví la mirada indicándole que podía continuar.</p><p>-Iremos en grupos de 15 personas en un rango de 20 metros entre grupos, a una velocidad constante... es una idea bastante buena, ya tenemos los puestos de cada grupo estratégicamente distribuidos eso nos llevó algo de tiempo, estábamos por decidir quién debe ir en cada grupo y lo que cada uno debe transportar pero nos avisaron que ya era hora de cenar.-corto su monólogo.</p><p>-Bien.- respondí y me gire a terminar con el papeleo que me encontraba haciendo momentos antes de la interrupción.</p><p>-Gracias por la sugerencia Levi.-dijo a mis espaldas.</p><p>-¿Ya te vas a ir o piensas dormir aquí?.-mencione sin darle importancia.</p><p>-Pero acabo de llegar...-dijo fingiendo tristeza.</p><p>-¿Qué no vas a ir a cenar?.-mencione aún sin dejar de hacer mi trabajo.</p><p>-No, estuve comiendo chocolates en la oficina de Erwin... creo que comí demasiados, no pude evitarlo son deliciosos, ¿tú no bajarás a cenar?- comentó.</p><p>-Aún estoy satisfecho por la comida.-respondí.</p><p>-Sabes estaba pensando....-comenzó.</p><p>Esto podría llevarnos muchas horas, más valía que terminase de hacer lo que me encontraba realizando antes de que aquella mujer me arrastrase a su conversación.</p><p>Estuvo hablando acerca de las estrategias que habían probado en el pasado, las murallas, los titanes, la estadística dentro de la legión por año desde que entró a este lugar, el número de probabilidades de supervivencia de los nuevos cadetes, y en algún punto entre aquellos temas, perdí el hilo de la conversación.</p><p>Dos horas más tarde me encontraba finalizando lo que me correspondía en cuanto al papeleo.</p><p>La luz del día ya nos había abandonado hacia 4 o tal vez 5 horas no estaba muy seguro, calcule que serían aproximadamente las 2 de la mañana.</p><p>Me levante de aquella silla donde me encontraba sentado, me estire un poco y mis músculos se relajaron  y algunos de mis huesos incluso se acomodaron donde correspondía, no era muy común que me encontrase haciendo papeleo, por esa misma razón mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a estar tantas horas en la misma posición.</p><p>Ella seguía hablando como si nada, entonces me gire y la encontré justo como antes de concentrarme en mi trabajo.</p><p>Estaba sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada contra la pared mientras gesticulaba con ambas manos y hacía muecas con su rostro.</p><p>-¿De qué hablabas ?.-pregunté para retomar la conversación.</p><p>-Oh, de las primeras experiencias que tuve cuando entré aquí.- mencionó feliz de que volviera a ponerle atención.</p><p>-Ah.-respondí.</p><p>Gire la silla donde me encontraba hacía unos momentos y la puse de manera que esta vez, si me sentaba estaría mirándola.</p><p>Volví a tomar asiento, y ella continuó.</p><p>-Los soldados eran muy sucios, mucho más de lo que lo son ahora, supongo que eres una buena influencia o el solo hecho de desobedecer una orden tuya los tiene demasiado aterrorizados. - dijo sonriendo.</p><p>-La segunda opción suena más probable.-mencione.</p><p>-Si, en fin como te decía aquí aprendí muchas cosas que no conocía, por ejemplo: la fisonomía de los titanes, el cómo combatirlos, como ejercitar mi mente y mi cuerpo de manera que estuviese siempre lista ante cualquier tipo de situación.- mencionó orgullosa.</p><p>-Todos tuvimos que pasar por eso.- dije.</p><p>-Tienes razón aunque tú ya sabías la mayoría de aquello cuando llegaste aquí... en fin, aquí también aprendí a mejorar mis avances con la ciencia, aprendí a valorar lo que tengo a mi alcance, aprendí a valorar los momentos con la gente que me rodea y a demostrarles que son importantes para mi y para esta causa.- su cara era demasiado expresiva como para saber que eso no lo decía muy a menudo.</p><p>-Que profundo.- mencione a falta de expresiones.</p><p>-Claro búrlate.-dijo aparentando estar ofendida.</p><p>-No me estaba burlando, estaba pensando en todo lo que dijiste, eso es todo.- respondí.</p><p>-Además de eso aprendí otras cosas que probablemente no me serán muy útiles.... ni dentro ni fuera de la legión.- mencionó un tanto tímida.</p><p>Cualquier tema que la hiciera poner ese tipo de expresión me interesaba, era una manera más para poder molestarla cuando se volvía insoportable.</p><p>-¿Cómo qué ?.- dije sin dejar que notara mi curiosidad.</p><p>-Pues veras aquí aprendí a hacer algunas trampas con las cuales no soy muy buena y por eso no me servirán .- dijo riendo.</p><p>-También aquí aprendí a besar, eso tampoco es una habilidad que me sirva para pelear o algo así.- continuó.</p><p>-¿A besar?, ¿eso fue cuando entraste aquí?.- dije genuinamente interesado.</p><p>-No fue inmediatamente al entrar, pero si fue aquí donde aprendí.- comentó.</p><p>-Ya veo.-mencione pensando en que ella no sabía hacer trampas pero si estrategias, todavía no terminaba de procesar lo que había mencionado acerca de los besos cuando pregunto.</p><p>-¿Tú sabes hacerlo?.- pregunto.</p><p>-¿El qué ?.- respondí tratando de volver a la conversación.</p><p>-Besar Levi, de eso hablábamos.- dijo.</p><p>-No, nunca he tenido interés en ese tipo de cosas... he estado más ocupado tratando de sobrevivir y salvar mi vida.- respondí honestamente.</p><p>-Vaya supongo que tienes razón pero ¿qué tal si lo intentas?.- pregunto con un deje de timidez en su rostro. </p><p>No todos los días le preguntabas a alguien de la legión ese tipo de cosas, probablemente yo no era el único sin ese tipo de conocimientos.</p><p>Al observar mi falta de respuesta volvió a mencionar.</p><p>-No perderías nada y no importaría si lo haces mal, nadie te juzgaría.- dijo entusiasmada esta vez.</p><p>-Es conocimiento general y como ya lo mencioné antes es probable que no te sirva de mucho en ningún lugar pero si tienes la oportunidad en el futuro seguramente desearás haber practicado antes.- agrego.</p><p>La verdad es que no me sentía muy entusiasmado pero lo que dijo era cierto y aunque lo dudaba considerablemente ya que no era mi fuerte ese tipo de relaciones pregunté.</p><p>-Así que estás sugiriendo que practique ...¿Contigo?.-pregunté.</p><p>-Si, o puedo traer a Nanaba si quieres o a Moblit, tal vez.<br/>
Si no quieres hacerlo no te obligaré, es solo una sugerencia.-mencionó.</p><p>-No, no quiero que involucres a Nanaba o a Moblit... ¿porque querría besarlos?.- pregunté con un gesto de asco.</p><p>-Hey, Nanaba es muy bonita y Moblit es... un buen asistente.-respondió.</p><p>-No, ninguno de ellos. Practicar contigo esta bien... supongo, además probablemente seamos los únicos que seguimos despiertos a esta hora.-dije un tanto apenado, hasta ese momento caí en cuenta a lo que acababa de acceder.</p><p>-Genial, no te arrepentirás de tu decisión, puede que no sea la mejor haciendo esto, pero puedo intentarlo.-dijo animada poniéndose de pie.</p><p>Tratando de evitar esa incomodidad que comenzaba a sentir en la boca del estómago procedí a mencionar.</p><p>-Esta bien, dime ¿qué se supone que debo hacer?.-</p><p>Por supuesto que sabía de lo que se trataba un beso, no era un idiota...</p><p>Sabía en que consistía, pero nunca me había interesado en ello como para dedicarme a ver qué era exactamente lo que sucedía, a mi parecer un beso solo era un simple movimiento de labios y nada más.</p><p>Probablemente fuese mucho más que eso, por esa misma razón accedí a hacer dicha acción.</p><p>-Primero ven y siéntate en la cama.-indico.</p><p>Me levante un tanto desconfiado de la silla e hice lo que me indico.</p><p>Ella se acomodó sentándose a un lado mío y mientras me miraba dijo.</p><p>-Ahora esto puede suceder de 2 maneras, deja los ojos abiertos y cuando estes a punto de tocar los labios de tu compañero los cierras .-</p><p>-¿Cuál es la otra opción?.- cualquier otra opción sería mejor que aquella, ver directamente a los ojos a la persona con la que estás a punto de besarte debe ser incómodo.</p><p>-Tomas a la persona del rostro con tus manos y la acercas de manera que tus labios y los de aquella persona queden en una buena posición para que no choquen sus narices, cuando ya lo tengas puedes hacer esa misma opción con los ojos cerrados.- rayos en ambas opciones debía ver a Hange para saber donde la besaría.</p><p>-¿Me puedes recordar porque accedí a hacer esto?.-le pregunté a aquella loca mujer.</p><p>Al parecer noto el desconcierto en mi rostro, ya que agregó.</p><p>-Mira para demostrar cariño no hace falta que beses a una persona en los labios, puedes hacer algo como esto en cambio.- mencionó.</p><p>Se acercó a mi, me tomo de las mejillas y mientras sonreía me atrajo hacia ella... <br/>
y beso mi frente, cabe mencionar que realizó esta acción con los ojos abiertos, sin problema alguno.</p><p>Solo un roce de labios, y percibí un sutil aroma a chocolate...bueno eso fue lo que noté y un ligero cosquilleo en la zona donde sucedió.</p><p>Aquello fue tan rápido que no tuve tiempo de sentir vergüenza o algún otro tipo de emoción.</p><p>-Eso fue sencillo, ¿cierto?.-pregunto volviendo a alejarse y soltando mis mejillas en el proceso.</p><p>-Si.- era verdad lo había sido.</p><p>-Bien, es tu turno.-se acomodo y espero a que realizara la acción que previamente ella había hecho.</p><p>-¿Estás segura?.-dije poco convencido.</p><p>-Oh vamos, ¡puedes hacerlo!.- me alentó.</p><p>Me quede mirándola por algunos minutos, me arme de valor y finalmente asentí.</p><p>Levante mis manos y las pose en sus mejillas ... el contraste entre nuestras temperaturas era significativo ya que mis manos estaban heladas a comparación de sus cálidas mejillas.</p><p>Acerque un poco su rostro y sin mirarla a los ojos dirigí mis labios a su frente, mis labios permanecieron algunos segundos en dicho lugar, me pregunté si ella había sentido el mismo cosquilleo que sentí cuando ella fue la que realizó esa acción en mi frente, volví a percibir aquel aroma a chocolate, despegue mis labios de la cálida piel de su frente deje libre sus mejillas y luego volví a mi posición inicial. </p><p>Ella tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, de orgullo supuse que era ya que había logrado que hiciera dicha acción sin chistar.</p><p>-Estamos comenzando con lo básico, así que ahora aumentará la dificultad, ¿estás listo?.-pregunto.</p><p>-Eh... no lo sé.-respondí.</p><p>-Vamos a ir de a poco, así que relájate...¿listo?.-volvió a preguntar. </p><p>Me tome unos momentos antes de contestar.</p><p>-Si.- respondí.</p><p>Ella inmediatamente puso manos a la obra, tomó mis mejillas nuevamente y colocando las palmas de sus manos casi a la altura de mis oídos se comenzó a acercar, sonriendo como siempre, ladeó ligeramente su cabeza a su lado derecho y avanzó.</p><p>Esta vez el beso fue en la comisura de los labios, tuvo la misma duración que el anterior pero esta vez el cosquilleo de sus labios cálidos en mi piel fría hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo.</p><p>Se separó de mi y mencionó.</p><p>-Tu turno.-dijo.</p><p>Su tono sonó a reto, y su sonrisa se volvió segura, estaba dando por hecho que no lo haría.</p><p>Estaba muy equivocada, si creía que me acobardaría.</p><p>De manera automática levante mis manos y las posicione en su rostro a la misma altura que ella había hecho conmigo, ladee un poco mi cabeza hacia la izquierda y avancé seguro.</p><p>Cuando me acerque a su rostro por un momento nuestra miradas se cruzaron...solo fue un momento pero pude jurar que nuestros rostros enrojecieron.</p><p>Pose mis labios en la comisura de los suyos, su piel cálida y la diferencia de textura de la piel de su frente se hicieron notar al instante.</p><p>La piel que mis labios rozaban ahora era mucho más suave, ahora pude notar un aroma diferente como a flores provenía de su ropa o cabello, aún no estaba seguro... el beso terminó y volví a mi lugar con una media sonrisa en mi rostro, estaba orgulloso de mi mismo claramente.</p><p>Había cumplido con el reto que me propuso y lo había logrado.</p><p>-Perfecto ahora haremos algo más interesante.- dijo quedando completamente frente a mi desde su lugar.</p><p>Bien aquí vamos, me dije a mi mismo y me preparé para lo siguiente.</p><p> </p><p>🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁</p><p><br/>
<em>¡Fin de la Primera Parte!</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>¡Todos aman los comentarios y los kudos, déjenme saber que les pareció!</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>Nos leemos pronto </em>👋🏻</p><p>
  <b>감사합니다</b>
  <b>!</b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2da Parte.</p><p>
  <em>¡Espero que lo disfruten!</em>
</p><p>🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁</p><p>Bien era momento.</p><p>Al observarlo me di cuenta que probablemente se estaba preparado mentalmente para lo que estábamos por hacer.</p><p>Por lo que me atreví a comenzar a decirle:</p><p>-Lo siguiente puede ser un poco abrumador, así que te preguntaré:<br/>Podemos realizar el siguiente beso usando la lengua o podemos detenernos aquí.-le advertí.</p><p>-¿Es necesario qué hagamos eso?, ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre usarla y no hacerlo?.-pregunto con cara de asco.</p><p>-Pues veras, no puedo explicarte exactamente la sensación, aunque lo cierto es que es diferente, pero como tú gustes.-lo deje a su elección.</p><p>-¿Tú que sugieres?.-mencionó mientras me miro con aquellos impresionantes ojos.</p><p>Dios santo, esa simple frase había provocado que mi corazón comenzara a latir a una velocidad impresionante dentro de mi pecho.</p><p>En realidad confiaba en mi, eso lo dejo más que claro, únicamente lo había visto pedir segundas opiniones a Erwin, eso era decir mucho.</p><p>Aclare mi garganta y dije:</p><p>-Mira, yo creo que deberíamos comenzar lento, si quieres seguir puedes decirme y podemos agregar más en el beso de a poco conforme avancemos, ¿que te parece?.- pregunté.</p><p>El me miro un momento y agregó.</p><p>-No...no lo sé.-la falta de seguridad en su voz lo decía todo.</p><p>-Escucha, si no estás listo no pasa nada, ya antes te lo había mencionado, ¿quieres que nos detengamos?.-volví a preguntar, y tenía intenciones de continuar hablando pero el me detuvo.</p><p>Levantó su mano derecha a la altura de mi rostro indicándome que dejara de hablar.</p><p>-Eh, no ... solo déjame- dejo de hablar, tomo aire.</p><p>Se quedó mirando fijamente en algún punto en la habitación y después asintió.</p><p>-Ya.- volvió a mencionar dándome luz verde.</p><p>Retiró la palma de su mano y la posó en la cama, después de aquello lo deje procesar un poco lo que estaba apunto de suceder y avancé.</p><p>Tome su rostro entre mis manos nuevamente y me continué acercando. </p><p>Ladeando nuestros rostros me acerque firmemente hacia sus labios, asegurándome de no sentir algún tipo de tensión en su cuerpo, ya que de ser así, me detendría enseguida.</p><p>No hubo rastro de nada, al contrario, parecía calmado por lo que estaba por acontecer.</p><p>El tacto de sus labios con los míos fue realmente bueno, era una sensación cálida y fría, bastante rara o ¿debería decir nueva?, una ligera respiración salió de entre sus labios lo cual me provocó un escalofrío.</p><p>A través de aquella respiración pude sentir el aroma de algo fresco combinarse con el olor a detergente que siempre lo acompañaba, tal vez menta o manzanilla, no estaba muy segura</p><p>Volviendo al beso fue un simple roce de labios, un beso estático.</p><p>Exactamente 15 segundos después me separé de él.</p><p>Su rostro estaba ligeramente carmesí, supuse que era porque ahora era su turno.</p><p>-Genial.- mencione.</p><p>Nos encontrábamos en medio de una atmósfera un tanto extraña, por lo que decidí agregar.</p><p>-¿Cuál crees tú que es la diferencia entre este beso y los 2 anteriores?.-pregunté.</p><p>-Pues este se siente más, eh...personal... a comparación de los primeros, es decir no es como si fueras por ahí besando en la boca a todos tus amigos.-mencionó Levi.</p><p>Reí a causa del gesto que realizó cuando dijo lo último, y después procedí a explicar.</p><p>-Pues veras, no es común pero existen personas que lo hacen de este modo con sus amigos, debido a que crecieron juntos y lo ven como algo natural el besar en los labios a un ser querido, aunque siempre hay excepciones, algunos adultos aún son algo pudorosos respecto a este tipo de temas.- mencione.</p><p>Al terminar mi explicación comente.</p><p>-Es tu turno.-dije pero el no realizó ningún movimiento por lo que decidí molestarlo un poco.</p><p>-Oh venga Levi, ¿puedes derribar titanes en menos de 3 segundos y no puedes besar a una chica?.- dije a modo de burla.</p><p>Su rostro se tornó serio por algunos instantes lo cual para ser honesta me desconcertó un poco, creí que terminaría por echarme.</p><p>-¿Porqué siempre tienes que ser tan molesta?.-dijo levantando las manos y posándolas en mi rostro.</p><p>Aquella acción me sorprendió y me pareció graciosa por lo cual reí levemente, lo había conseguido... una sonrisa se posó en mis labios a lo que el mencionó.</p><p>-Ya basta.- y procedió a imitar mi acción anterior.</p><p>Me miro por algunos momentos pidiendo permiso para llevar a cabo el beso, accedí al mismo sin dejar de mirarlo.</p><p>Ladeo un poco su rostro haciendo uso de la información que le había proporcionado previamente, para que no chocaran nuestras narices.</p><p>Mi pulso se aceleró al verlo cerrar levemente los ojos mientras un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el terminaba por posar sus labios en los míos.</p><p>Rayos en serio era buena convenciendo gente.</p><p>Después de todo no siempre tienes una oportunidad como esa en tus manos, que tu mejor amigo no sepa de este tipo de temas tiene sus ventajas después de todo.</p><p>Además a quien quiero engañar, puede que mi vista no sea la mejor pero de que ese hombre era atractivo, de eso no había duda.</p><p>Algunos segundos más tarde sentí cuando sus labios abandonaron los míos, lo cual me indico que el beso había terminado, me tome unos instantes dándole tiempo a que recobrara la compostura.</p><p>Momentos antes de abrir los ojos pude sentir aquel aroma de nuevo, era genial.</p><p>-¡Es increíble!, ¿acaso eres bueno en todo?, ni siquiera necesitaste de más ayuda, solo el ejemplo que te di.-mencione impresionada.</p><p>-No es para tanto.-dijo serio.</p><p>En su rostro se notaba la satisfacción de poder haberlo hecho como debía, sin ayuda.</p><p>-Muy bien ahora agregaremos un poco más, ¿estás listo?.-pregunté.</p><p>Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de volver a abrirlos.</p><p>-Si.- comentó.</p><p>-Muy bien, has lo que yo y tómalo con calma.- el solamente volvió a asentir a modo de aceptación.</p><p>Por lo cual comencé a abrí ligeramente mis labios, el me imitó.</p><p>Tome la misma posición que la del beso anterior, mis manos en su cuello, termine con la distancia entre nuestros labios, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada para saber si no había cambiado de parecer.</p><p>Todo me indico que accedía a aquello, así que continué.</p><p>Solté un suspiro al tener mis labios sobre los suyos, este tipo de sensaciones eran increíbles, la suavidad de sus labios era realmente impresionante y pensar que solo utilizaba esa boca para insultar.</p><p>
  <em>¡Qué desperdicio!</em>
</p><p>Cerré mis ojos, y comencé a mover ligeramente mis labios sobre los de el, el escalofrío que sentí esta vez recorriendo mi cuerpo fue realmente impresionante a comparación de el que sentí en el beso anterior.</p><p>Mis sentidos se agudizaron para poder disfrutar todo lo que aquel beso me ofrecía.</p><p>Las yemas de mis dedos tocaron delicadamente su rostro, mi olfato podía reconocer aquel aroma herbal que desprendía, se trataba de aquel té que siempre bebía.</p><p>Tome su labio inferior entre mis labios haciendo un poco de succión, lo cual provocó que un suspiro abandonara sus labios.</p><p>¡Eso había sido lo más erotico que había escuchado en toda mi vida!</p><p>Ese hombre no podía ser más perfecto.</p><p>El imito mis movimientos, tratando de obtener una mejor posición dentro de esta acción, sentí cuando sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas ladeando más mi rostro de manera que el tuviese oportunidad de profundizar aquel beso.</p><p>Lo admito, me deje llevar en cuanto el hizo aquello, pero solo fue por algunos segundos, retome mi compostura y termine aquella acción.</p><p>Al abrir los ojos su rostro ahora se encontraba de un color carmesí bastante llamativo, supuse que mi rostro se encontraba igual, y debido a eso no hice ningún comentario que fuera a terminar con aquella atmósfera de confidencialidad.</p><p>-¿Y qué te pareció?.-pregunté con la voz entrecortada.</p><p>-Bien, me ....-se aclaró la garganta y siguió.-agrado.-término su oración.</p><p>-Perfecto, a mi también me gusto, ¡lo hiciste estupendo!.-dije.</p><p>-Hmm...tú también lo hiciste bien.- trató de animarme como yo lo había hecho con el.</p><p>Nos miramos algunos segundos sin hacer nada, simplemente disfrutando de aquella atmósfera extraña que había en la habitación.</p><p>-Tu turno.- comente por fin.</p><p>El rostro de Levi se tornó un poco más carmesí que antes, pero eso no lo detuvo de asentir como respuesta ante mi comentario.</p><p>Cuando creí que estaba por posar sus manos en mis mejillas hablo de nuevo.</p><p>-¿Esta vez podrías...cerrar los ojos?.- dijo sonando algo inseguro, lo cual viniendo de él era extraño.</p><p>-Claro.-dije, y deje caer mis párpados.</p><p>-Bien .- Lo escuché mencionar, esto provocó que una sonrisa se posara en mis labios.</p><p>Al poco tiempo pude sentir sus manos sobre mi rostro, y sentí la misma acción de hace unos momentos, estaba ladeando un poco mi rostro para tener una mejor posición.</p><p>Sentí sus labios abiertos posarse sobre los míos, y mi corazón casi se detiene al sentir como tímidamente trataba de imitarme, tomó mi labio inferior entre sus labios.</p><p>Decir que se sintió realmente glorioso, sería decir poco.</p><p>Se sintió fantástico, y luego comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos... que demonios,<br/>¿quien estaba enseñando a besar a quien?</p><p>La que soltó un suspiro ahora fui yo, lo tome por el cuello ya que sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.</p><p>Sentí la punta de su lengua rozar mi labio superior y eso terminó por hacerme perder la poca cordura que me quedaba. Al mismo tiempo una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi cuerpo por completo, solo por esa simple acción.</p><p>Abrí un poco más los labios dándole a entender que si deseaba podría aventurarse un poco más con su lengua.</p><p>A la vez tracé levemente una línea debajo de su labio inferior y sentí como comenzaba a mover sus labios y lengua con mayor seguridad sobre mi boca.</p><p>Esta vez fue mi turno de imitarlo, así continuamos por algunos segundos más, tratando de reconocer con nuestro tacto al otro.</p><p>Un sonoro '<em>pop</em>' se escuchó cuando el término el beso.</p><p>Esta vez tarde un poco más en abrir los ojos debido a que mi respiración era irregular así como los latidos de mi corazón.</p><p>Tome aire e hice frente a la situación, Levi se veía <em>woow</em>... esa mirada en sus ojos me indicaba que al igual que yo el también había disfrutado ese beso.</p><p>Sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados y alrededor de ellos habían algunas marcas rojas debido a la fricción entre su piel y la mía.</p><p>Su respiración también era irregular lo cual me animo a preguntar.</p><p>-Bien, ya que has probado diferentes tipos de besos, ¿cuál te ha gustado más?.- pregunté sonriendo.</p><p>-Este último.- dijo sin ningún tipo de vergüenza.</p><p>La temperatura de mi rostro subió de nuevo, que rayos me sucedía de la nada... el solo hizo un comentario y mi cuerpo lo había interpretado de manera impresionante.</p><p>-¿Quieres que intentemos el último que te mencione?, no pasa nada si quieres que nos detengamos, está bien.-dije.</p><p>-Tengo curiosidad de cómo se sentirá... si, intentémoslo.-comenzó primero algo dudoso pero en el transcurso de su oración recobró la confianza.</p><p>-Antes de comenzar necesito decirte esto, puedes terminar el beso si te sientes incómodo o si sientes que no es lo tuyo, puedes alejarte y ahí terminará todo.- le dije.</p><p>-Claro.-respondió.</p><p>-Al igual que con el beso anterior, trata de hacer lo que yo haga, si quieres intentar algo solo hazlo despacio para saber si ambos estamos cómodos con ello, ¿entendido?.-parecía que le estaba dando una orden.</p><p>-Hmm.-fue el único sonido que salió de su garganta.</p><p>-Como recomendación puedes tomar el rostro de tu compañero mientras realizas cualquiera de los besos anteriores, excepto por el primero ... supongo que sería extraño que tomes el rostro de alguien mientras te besa la frente.- comencé a reír a causa de mi comentario.</p><p>Después de aquello la atmósfera ya se encontraba del todo bien, así que decidí comentar.</p><p>-¡Bueno aqui vamos!-.</p><p>En cuanto dije aquello el cerró sus ojos sin tener la necesidad de preguntarle con la mirada si accedía a aquel beso, el ya me había dado su aprobación en el mismo momento en el que realizó aquella acción.</p><p>Lo tome de las mejillas esta ocasión, me acerque a él mientras el permaneció esperando a que yo realizara alguna acción, lo mire momentáneamente respire profundo aquel delicioso aroma que desprendía y pose mis labios en los suyos una vez más.</p><p>Al sentir mis labios sobre los suyos abrió la boca invitándome a proceder, lo cual realice sin pensarlo dos veces.</p><p>Lentamente con mi lengua acaricié sus labios , para luego acariciar suavemente su lengua de manera que si le molestaba aquella acción podría detenerme si así lo deseaba.</p><p>Creí que probablemente eso sería demasiado para el, pero no fue así... el me dejo continuar  y profundizar aquel beso tanto como quise, casi me comenzaba a sentir culpable al sentir que yo era la única involucrada en aquel beso.</p><p>El no había tomado la iniciativa como en las veces anteriores, la razón... la desconocía.</p><p>No fue hasta que estuve a punto de terminar con el beso que el comenzó a responder al mismo.</p><p>Posó sus inmóviles manos en mi cuello, lo cual me provocó que soltara un suspiro tanto por la sorpresa como porque la parte trasera de mi cuello era sensible.</p><p>Eso se había sentido bien, entonces el continuo imitando lo que yo acababa de realizar, sin mayor problema.</p><p>Acaricio mi lengua con la propia cómo si lo hubiese hecho toda su vida, increíble.</p><p>Continuamos disfrutando de la sensación del beso, las caricias que nos encontrábamos compartiendo se comenzaron a hacer un tanto más íntimas y la temperatura a mi alrededor comenzó a subir de manera gradual, ya que cuando recobré mis sentidos, mis manos ya no se hallaban en sus mejillas... las había movido hasta su espalda y lo estaba atrayendo más a mi.</p><p>El por su parte había comenzado a introducir sus dedos dentro de mi enmarañado cabello, lo cual se sentía fantástico... su toque era realmente suave y gentil... casi inexistente.</p><p>Después de habernos dejado llevar por aquel beso la falta de oxigeno nos obligó a separarnos.</p><p>Ambos teníamos no solo la respiración entrecortada, también nuestros rostros estaban imposiblemente rojos, y nuestros labios habían terminado algo inflamados por nuestras acciones anteriores.</p><p>-<em>Woow</em>.-mencione sin aliento y luego pregunté.</p><p><em>-¿Quién te enseño a hacer eso?.- </em>volví a agregar, vaya que me había tomado por sorpresa.</p><p>El me miro extrañado y luego dijo...</p><p>-<em>Tú</em>.-mencionó como si estuviese hablando del clima.</p><p>-Vaya, si que soy buena.-me halague a mi misma.</p><p>-Vaya que lo eres.-mencionó el.</p><p>Al parecer ese comentario no estaba pensado para salir de su boca, ya que volteó a verme sorprendido por su error.</p><p>-Gracias, sabía que serías un buen estudiante, aprendiste bastante rápido y muy bien.- dije sonriendo.</p><p>Si continuaba haciéndole halagos probablemente me terminaría echando de su cuarto de verdad esta vez, así que dije lo siguiente.</p><p>-Si, bueno ...¿vamos a quedarnos platicando de lo buenos que somos besándonos el uno al otro o vas a poner manos a la obra?.- le pregunté.</p><p>-¿Qué ?.-respondió confundido.</p><p>De repente me di cuenta de algo... estaba demasiado relajado o tal ves enfermo, parecía que se desmayaría ahí mismo. </p><p>-Me refiero a que es tu turno... recuerdas lo hago yo y luego tú lo repites, así es como funciona.- dije como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, mientras hacía gestos con ambas manos.</p><p>-¿Quieres que lo repita?.-dijo con una expresión seria, reprimiendo un bostezo.</p><p>-Claro, de que otra manera voy a saber que te quedó completamente claro y que no tienes dudas.- dije.</p><p>Pareció considerarlo brevemente, y al final terminó por decir.</p><p>-Esta bien, pero dejémoslo hasta aquí... todo el papeleo que hice parece que cumplió con su función, estoy agotado.- dijo cerrando los ojos.</p><p>No iba a debatir eso, sus ojeras eran más prominentes que en días pasados, así que decidí que después de ese beso lo dejaría descansar.</p><p>Segundos después el ya había vuelto a abrir sus ojos, ahora se veía aún más cansado.</p><p>-Por supuesto, realmente te ves cansado.- dije tomando su rostro con mi mano derecha.</p><p>El suspiro posando su mentón en la palma de mi mano, cerrando los ojos... parecía como si anhelase un contacto de ese tipo, por mi parte gire un poco su rostro para apreciar sus ojeras, si que estaba al borde del colapso ya que no dijo nada, solo se dejó hacer.</p><p>-Terminémoslo entonces.- dijo apartando ligeramente mi mano de su rostro, sin ganas.</p><p>No tuve el corazón como para dejar que me probara algo que me constaba, ya sabía.</p><p>Por lo que antes de que el pudiera realizar algún movimiento, le dije. </p><p>-Sabes, tienes razón, yo también quiero irme a dormir, ¿qué te parece si dejamos pendiente ese último beso?.-mencione bostezando.</p><p>-¿Estás segura?.- mencionó esta vez bostezando.</p><p>-Si, ya habrá tiempo para esto.- dije con una sonrisa para luego volver a decirle.</p><p>-Podrías dormir en la cama de vez en cuando...sabes.- le comente señalando donde nos encontrábamos sentados.</p><p>-Tal vez lo haga.- dijo poniéndose de pie y comenzando a quitarse su uniforme, pasando su mano izquierda entre su cabello.</p><p>Un gesto que me dejó pasmada, ya que seguí todo aquel proceso, desde que se puso de pie, hasta aquella acción que hizo con su cabello.</p><p>
  <em>Tal vez, si estaba demasiado cansada.</em>
</p><p>-Bien, me voy entonces... ¡Que tengas buenas noches!, nos vemos por la mañana.- respondí mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia la<br/>puerta.</p><p>-Hange...-me llamó.</p><p>-Mhmm.-respondí.</p><p>-Gracias por... lo de antes.-dijo, su cara volviéndose carmesí nuevamente.</p><p>-No debes agradecerme, estaré más que dispuesta a ayudarte a seguir practicando si así lo deseas.- dije dedicándole una mirada sugerente.</p><p>Claramente eso lo puso muy incómodo, noté como su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse poco a poco, y después con el tacto nulo que poseía dijo.</p><p>-Sabes que, no... olvida lo que dije, solo lárgate.-fue su contestación.</p><p>-Oh venga Levi, estoy bromeando... no te pongas así.- dije.</p><p>-Si, ya puedes irte.- contestó mientras hacia un movimiento con su mano para después comenzar a desabotonar su camisa.</p><p>-Bien, pero aquello de si quieres seguir practicando era verdad.- dije ya con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro.</p><p>-Lo voy a pensar, mientras tanto vete, ya hablaremos por la mañana.- finalizó, genial ahora no sabía si estaba molesto conmigo o<br/>no.</p><p>-De acuerdo, mañana nos vemos, no olvides que todavía me debes un beso.-le dije.</p><p>-Si, todavía te debo un...espera ¿acaso estás esperando a que me desvista?.- dijo, ahora era su turno de provocarme incómodidad.</p><p>-No, claro que no... yo.- claramente me había tomado desprevenida ese tipo de actitud de su parte... no era común verlo hacer ese tipo de comentarios </p><p>Torpemente me gire y tome la manija de la puerta entre mi mano y comente.</p><p>-Ya... me voy.-dije abriendo la puerta, atravesándola y cerrándola detrás mío rápidamente.</p><p>Suspire y me recargue en la pared a un lado de la puerta, había sido un día interesante... tendría que documentar todo lo que sucedió hoy para no olvidarlo.</p><p>Cuando despegue mi espalda de aquella pared, lo escuche decirme.</p><p>-¿Te vas a quedar ahí? o ¿quieres entrar de nuevo?.-se estaba burlando nuevamente de mi.</p><p>Vaya que aquellas paredes eran delgadas.</p><p>-Shhh....ya me voy.- dije.</p><p>Sacudí mi uniforme y apenas comencé a caminar lo escuché reír levemente... no había perdido la oportunidad y ahora se estaba burlando de lo incómoda que me hizo sentir al comenzar a desnudarse.</p><p>Vaya día... era difícil saber quien terminó enseñándole que a quien, pero sin lugar a dudas ambos lo disfrutamos.</p><p>Aunque aún me debía un beso, pensé.</p><p>🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁 🍂 🍁</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>¡Todos aman los comentarios y los votos, déjenme saber que les pareció!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Para aquellos que se quedaron esperando ese beso, les comento que en mi libro de <b>One-Shots -Levihan-</b> en la historia llamada: <em>In sickness and health</em> pueden ver qué sucedió con el tan ansiado beso.</p><p><em>Nos leemos pronto </em>👋🏻</p><p>
  <b>감사합니다</b>
  <em>!</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Se que me tarde y siento mucho la espera, pero aquí lo tienen por fin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Espero que lo disfruten!</em>
</p><p><em>Nos leemos al final </em>👋🏻</p><p>🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁<br/><em>¿Qué se supone que hace?, me pregunté.</em></p><p>Era la <em>sexta</em> vez que la miraba realizar esa acción y no es que me molestara si no que me ponía un tanto ansioso, por alguna motivo que ciertamente desconocía.</p><p>Llevaba poco más de 10 minutos dentro de su habitación pero como siempre, ella se encontraba tan absorta en lo que sea que estuviese leyendo que ni siquiera reparó en mi presencia.</p><p>Me hallaba ahí debido a que Moblit le mencionó a Erwin que Hange no había dejado de escribir y redactar documentos por todo el transcurso del día, eso solo quería decir una cosa.</p><p>Llevaba horas y horas trabajando sin parar, <em>que raro</em>... me dije a mi mismo de manera sardónica.</p><p>Hange había llegado a un acuerdo con Erwin, de manera que si lo llegaba a romper el encargado de hacérnoslo saber era Moblit.</p><p>Y digo hacérnoslo saber debido a que la persona que se encargaría de otorgarle su castigo sería yo, Erwin me dio plena libertad para darle las tareas que mejor me parecieran a manera de amonestación.</p><p>Mentalmente había hecho una apuesta contra Hange, para saber cuanto tiempo es que duraría ese mentado acuerdo que pactó con el cejas.</p><p>Y mis cálculos habían sido más que correctos, ella no duró ni dos semanas con aquello, me sorprendió al pasar la primera semana sin mayores problemas, y me cuestione mentalmente si acaso le tenia poca fe a la mujer y a sus convicciones o en realidad realizaba aquella apuesta figurada dentro de mi mente debido a que la conocía en demasía, pero cuando comencé a verla comer apresuradamente en el comedor y levantarse sin previo aviso diciendo que había olvidado algo en su habitación y volvería pronto (para nunca más volver, claro), fue que supe que era cuestión de días.</p><p>Ni bien tres días habían transcurrido de la semana número dos, cuando ella no se presentó al desayuno, y tampoco a la comida.</p><p>Fue ese momento en el que cante victoria internamente al acertar acerca de mi predicción.</p><p>Y pensando en que la obligaría a lavar el piso de los establos hasta que no quedaría ni una sola astilla en la superficie de la madera, fue como llegue a sus aposentos.</p><p>Al momento de entrar y que no se percatase de mi presencia no me pareció que hubiese nada extraño en ella, pero cuando la vi realizar ese gesto por primera vez si que me pregunté qué rayos estaba leyendo.</p><p>No estaba agregando cosas a lo que sea que estuviese sobre su escritorio, solo lo miraba con atención, mientras lo repasaba con la mirada una y otra vez.</p><p>Y cuando estaba seguro de que había terminado, comenzaba a repetir el proceso desde cero, embelesada.</p><p>Después de pasados los 10 minutos de haber estado observándola con esa actitud ciertamente sospechosa y volviendo a mirar cómo es que se llevaba nuevamente dos dedos de su mano izquierda hacia su boca mientras que presionaba la piel de sus labios de manera suave, me pregunté porque esa acción de su parte me descolocaba un poco.</p><p>Al principio creí que se estaba mordiendo las uñas, pero no fue hasta que realizó dicha acción por tercera vez que note que en realidad posaba ambos dedos de su mano sobre esa parte de su rostro de manera sutil como tratando de recordar algo.</p><p>Nunca la había visto realizar dicho movimiento por lo que eso despertó aún más la duda dentro de mi por saber exactamente qué la tenía tan ensimismada que la había llevado a desarrollar nuevas manías.</p><p>Sigilosamente y con pasos lentos me acerque a ella hasta quedar a su espalda.</p><p>Pose ambas manos con delicadeza sobre el respaldar de la silla de madera, en la cual se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio, tratando en la medida de lo posible de no alertarla sobre mi presencia.</p><p>Y dispuesto a descubrir el misterio mire por sobre su hombro directamente lo que ella se encontraba leyendo, y por un mísero e insignificante segundo creí erróneamente que la sorprendería.</p><p>Y francamente la única persona que se sorprendió fui yo.</p><p>Debido a que lo que ella se encontraba leyendo tan minuciosamente era una detallada descripción de aquella vez hacia algunos meses en la que nos habíamos dedicado a besarnos, hasta que el cansancio nos obligó a detenernos.</p><p>Ahora entendía el gesto de su mano sobre sus labios, estaba tratando de recrear aquello que ambos habíamos hecho.</p><p>Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna al pensar en todas las cosas que ella tendría escritas sobre nosotros en ese conjunto de hojas.</p><p>Me quede como un idiota mirando todo lo que ella había plasmado con su puño y letra acerca de cuando nos besábamos por ultima vez aquella madrugada en mi habitación.</p><p>Inesperadamente me aleje de ella nuevamente aunque en silencio, no sabía si estaba preparado para saber exactamente su opinión acerca de nuestras acciones.</p><p>Y entonces recordé que en aquella ocasión fue ella quien mencionó algo acerca de que era una oportunidad para intentar cosas nuevas y que si en el futuro necesitaba de dicha habilidad me alegraría por haber practicado previamente con alguien.</p><p>Sus mismas palabras fueron las que obligaron a mi cuerpo a acercarse nuevamente a la posición en la que antes me encontraba, debido a que ella tenía razón... necesitaba saber si en realidad aquello que había sucedido entre nosotros había sido de su agrado o solamente estaba siendo condescendiente conmigo para evitar que me sintiera mal por mi falta de habilidades al besar.</p><p>Así que suspire por lo bajo y decidí echar un vistazo a lo que se hallaba escrito sobre el papel.</p><p>
  <em>"La piel de sus labios era tan suave, ciertamente un contraste abrumador a la dureza que se hallaba en las palmas de sus manos"</em>
</p><p>Inconscientemente apreté los labios tratando de entender cual era esa gran diferencia de la que ella hacía mención, sin dejar de leer por supuesto.</p><p>
  <em>"Nunca creí que sentiría tanto calor al besar a alguien, aunque tampoco es como si hubiese besado a algún soldado de la legión de la manera en la que había besado a Levi"</em>
</p><p>Bueno eso explicaba muchas cosas, era cierto lo que ella misma me había dicho, que no había tenido mucho tiempo de practicar y perfeccionar ese tipo de habilidades y ahora sabía que era cierto.</p><p>No dudaba de ella, pero siempre era buena señal ver plasmado en papel lo mismo que ella había dicho.</p><p>Continué con la lectura.</p><p>
  <em>"Me gusto bastante la manera en la que Levi besa, ya que se preocupa por la persona a la que se encuentra besando, y es extremadamente bueno moviendo la lengua, fue una experiencia de lo más grata"</em>
</p><p>Leer esa frase debió haber sido mi señal para abandonar aquella acción poco ética de leer pensamientos ajenos, después de todo en esas líneas se encontraba la respuesta a mis dudas acerca de si aquello había sido de su agrado, pero me aventuré un poco más y al final de la hoja desgastada en la que se encontraba su opinión me encontré con una frase que era más bien retórica, y para error mío continué con la lectura.</p><p>
  <em>"Aunque la deuda que tenía por darme el beso que me debía ya fue saldada me gustaría que pudiéramos realizar esa acción a menudo, lamentablemente no se si Levi se sienta cómodo si se lo propongo, ya que el ultimo beso que nos dimos en su habitación algunos días atrás fue mucho mejor que la mayoría de las experiencias que he tenido dentro de la legion."</em>
</p><p>Me alegraba el saber que lo que me había enseñado lo había aprendido de la manera correcta, eso no hizo más que reafirmarme que mi curiosidad había sido saciada y debía detenerme.</p><p>Pero no pude.</p><p>
  <em>"Así que eso me hace querer preguntarle a Levi si le gustaría que volviéramos a repetir esa misma acción, aunque también me gustaría preguntarle si estaría cómodo si los besos fueran de mayor intensidad o si le gustaría practicar algunas otras cosas" </em>
</p><p>
  <b>-¡¿A qué rayos te refieres con mayor intensidad y algunas otras cosas?!-</b>
</p><p>Dije en voz alta como el imbecil ensimismado que acababa de <em>cagarla</em> haciendo un comentario cuando en realidad mi intención era permanecer callado y realizarme esa pregunta a mi mismo en mi cabeza.</p><p>Ella comenzó a gritar debido a que la había sorprendido y como el grandísimo idiota que era también grite debido al sorpresivo cambio de situación.</p><p>Me aleje un par de pasos de ella gracias a la impresión de escucharla gritando, y también al inconscientemente escucharme gritar a mi mismo.</p><p>Con un ruido sordo la silla cayó de lado, mientras Hange y yo nos mirábamos como el par de tontos que éramos.</p><p>Con la respiración agitada, ambos brazos a la altura del pecho, las manos en puños y una posición defensiva fue como me miró.</p><p>Mientras tanto yo simplemente me limité a levantar ambos brazos pero con las palmas abiertas hacia ella, en señal de que no era necesaria una pelea.</p><p>Era absurdo, porqué el más sorprendido era yo, siendo yo mismo quien había provocado todo aquello.</p><p>-¿<em>Levi</em>?.- pregunto parpadeando rápidamente e incorporándose de la posición de pelea que había adoptado.</p><p>-¿<em>Si</em>?.- claro que tenía que responder con una palabra que sonara igual de idiota.</p><p>Ella parecía estar procesando lo que acababa de acontecer y yo a decir verdad también estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo averiguando el porqué aquello que abandonó mi boca confirmando mi identidad había salido a modo de pregunta.</p><p>Algunos minutos y miradas intensas después transcurrieron.</p><p>Fue ella quien abandonó por completo la pose de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y por ende yo también dejé caer ambos brazos a mi costado.</p><p>-¿Qué haces aquí?, me sorprendiste, no esperaba visitas y mucho menos esperaba escucharte gritarme al oído.- me dedico una mirada entre confusa y de sospecha, mientras ponía una mano a la altura de su corazón tratando de que la compostura que había perdido durante el 'altercado' volviera.</p><p>Parecía que no se había dado cuenta entre la conmoción que había estado leyendo sus opiniones sobre aquellas hojas que yacían sobre su escritorio aún.</p><p>Podría ser que gracias a la sorpresa ella no hubiese prestado atención a la pregunta que realice, y eso era bueno.</p><p>Yo salía beneficiado, y por supuesto no lo volvería a mencionar jamás.</p><p>-Erwin, el me mando porqué Moblit fue a hablar con el.- dije conjurando una expresión neutral que no le hacía justicia a los desbocados latidos dentro de mi pecho, ya que aún me encontraba demasiado alterado por lo que había pasado.</p><p>Aún sin palabras tuvimos una conversación de dos segundos con solo intercambiar miradas.</p><p>Su expresión me decía...</p><p>-¿<em>De qué rayos hablas</em>?.-</p><p>Mientras que yo le respondía...</p><p>-<em>No te has olvidado del acuerdo, ¿o si?</em>.-</p><p>Entonces ella abrió los ojos comprendiendo el porque me encontraba ahí.</p><p>-Mierda.- eso si lo vocalizo.</p><p>Suspiro y se pasó ambas manos sobre su cabello, miró hacia el techo y después hacia el suelo y allí se encontró con la silla descansando sobre la madera.</p><p>Dio dos pasos y mientras se agachaba a recogerla, trate de ganar un poco más de compostura.</p><p>Aún habían posibilidades de que ella me hubiese escuchado, por lo que me crucé de brazos y esperé a que terminara con lo que hacía.</p><p>Me prepare para escucharla gritarme o algo así, pero aquello nunca llegó.</p><p>Acomodo la silla en su sitio y luego con semblante cansino pregunto.</p><p>-¿Cuál será mi castigo?.-</p><p>Esa era mi oportunidad de hacer como si nada hubiese sucedido.</p><p>-Deberás limpiar el establo hasta que dejes relucientes las tablas de madera que cubren el suelo.- dije con algo de burla.</p><p>Y eso me sorprendió un poco más, mi cinismo... y la manera en la que pude hablar sin parecer un imbecil al que habían encontrado leyendo algo que no era de su incumbencia.</p><p>-Odio limpiar.- hizo un gesto de decepción.</p><p>-Lo se, por eso mismo he decidió que lo harás.-</p><p>Su gesto cambio a uno de irritación y resignación.</p><p>-¿Cuándo?.-</p><p>-Si comienzas hoy mismo podrías terminar pasado mañana.- me estaba divirtiendo bastante.</p><p>-Ah, no puede ser...- hizo una pausa en la cual levantó sus anteojos de manera exagerada y dramática y soltó un suspiro como si estuviese a punto de morir.</p><p>La mire mientras realizaba aquella escena, no estaba ni cerca de conmoverme para que le retirara el castigo.</p><p>Pasaron algunos minutos en los cuales pude ver como se mentalizaba para poder llevar a cabo su enmienda.</p><p>-Bien hagámoslo, de una vez.- dijo poniendo sus anteojos en su lugar y tomando su chaqueta.</p><p>Acto seguido abandonamos  rápidamente su habitación y recorrimos el camino hacia el establo en silencio, aunque a veces escuchaba algunas quejas en voz baja de su parte.</p><p>Nos tomó cerca de 15 minutos llegar al sitio, no nos molestamos en hablar entre nosotros, no hacía falta que llenásemos el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos sumidos, en nuestra relación no necesitábamos estar hablando todo el tiempo para que notásemos la presencia del otro.</p><p>Y así era mejor, ya que gracias a la caminata pude despejar completamente mi mente, ahora me encontraba seguro de que Hange no me había escuchado.</p><p>Eso realmente me hacía sentir mejor.</p><p>Al llegar note la presencia de algunos soldados, a los cuales indiqué que se retirarán, ya que la Líder de Escuadrón realizaría una limpieza exhaustiva del lugar.</p><p>Sus caras revelaban alivio y se marcharon antes de que pudiera arrepentirme de quitarles sus tareas para dárselas a alguien más.</p><p>El establo obviamente era un lugar grande, ya que albergaba a la mitad de los caballos con los que contaba la legión (la otra mitad de la población de caballos se encontraba en un establo cerca de la entrada de la legión, para facilitar cualquier salida de emergencia del sitio) este establo contaba con dos entradas, las cuales se encontraban en extremos opuestos para conveniencia de los soldados al no tener que agolparse todos en la misma entrada tratando de sacar con éxito a su respectivo caballo del lugar, dichas entradas se podían cerrar gracias a sus enormes puertas de madera, manteniendo así seguros a los caballos y resguardándolos del mal clima.</p><p>Procedí a caminar al extremo más alejado para poder cerrar la entrada con la ayuda de un trozo de gruesa madera sobre la base de metal que impedían que dicha puerta se abriera.</p><p>Mientras escuchaba como Hange se aproximaba y abría la puerta de un pequeño cuarto de servicio que se hallaba dentro del recinto, donde se guardaba todo lo necesario para la limpieza y sacaba algunos baldes y una escoba.</p><p>Sonreí de medio lado, mientras caminaba a un costado del balde que ella acababa de sacar, habiendo cerrado la puerta anterior y dirigiéndome hacia aquella que aún se encontraba abierta.</p><p>Debía cerrar ambas entradas si quería evitar que ella escapara, y fuera corriendo a buscar quien la auxiliara con su castigo.</p><p>No, me aseguraría de que eso no pasara.</p><p>Ya había cerrado ambas hojas de madera de la entrada restante y estaba por colocar la gruesa pieza de madera que impediría que se abriera cuando de soslayó vi que ella se acercaba hacia mi.</p><p>No tome mucha importancia, y continué tratando de acomodar la pieza de tal manera que si la soltaba embonaría perfectamente dentro de las bases de metal.</p><p>Aún con la tabla de madera sobre mis manos escuche que se colocó a mi espalda.</p><p>Antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué rayos esperaba para comenzar con su trabajo ella comentó, con voz baja en mi oído derecho y colocando ambas manos sobre mis hombros.</p><p>-¿<em>Quieres que te explique lo de la intensidad y las otras cosas ahora mismo o más tarde</em>?.-</p><p>Y fue en ese momento en el que deje caer la madera que tenía entre mis manos, la cual por cierto, encajó perfectamente entre la base de metal.</p><p>Asegurando de esta manera que ninguno de los dos escaparía del lugar.</p><p>Para bien o para mal.</p><p>🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁<br/>¿Qué les pareció?</p><p>Quejas y/o sugerencias son bien recibidas en este apartado.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>¡Todos aman los comentarios y los votos, déjenme saber que les pareció!</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>Nos leemos pronto </em>👋🏻</p><p>
  <b>감사합니다</b>
  <em>!</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>La inspiración no vino a mi enseguida como en otras ocasiones pero...</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¡hey, esta de regreso!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A petición de algunos de ustedes decidí que este capítulo lo narrará nuevamente Levi, el que sigue lo hará Hange.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¡Espero que lo disfruten!</em>
</p><p><em>Nos leemos al final </em>👋🏻</p><p>🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁</p><p>Angustiado y conmocionado.</p><p>Dos palabras que podrían describir mi estado actual, gracias a su estupida pregunta fuera de lugar.</p><p>¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ingenuo y pensar que ella olvidaría algo así tan fácilmente?</p><p>¡<em>Era Hange</em>!</p><p>Y con aquello lo decía todo.</p><p>Mientras le dirigía una mirada que reflejaba el más puro terror y nerviosismo a las enormes puertas de madera frente a mi de forma cabizbaja por haber sido descubierto y expuesto todo en menos de 1 hora y ahora sabiéndome atrapado entre esas 4 paredes de grandes dimensiones no me hacían sentir la persona más afortunada del universo por llamarlo de alguna manera. </p><p>Ella masajeo mis hombros por sobre la tela, más entretenida en hacerme sentir como una pequeña <em>mierda</em> que había sido descubierta haciendo algo que nunca debió hacer.</p><p>-Te escucho, Levi.-</p><p>Volvió a hablar esta vez con voz cantarina, claramente entusiasmada por escuchar mi respuesta.</p><p>Esa mujer.</p><p>Cerré los ojos fuertemente y suspiré de manera audible tratando de no ser yo aquel que terminara escapando del lugar.</p><p>¡<em>Enfréntala, hazlo</em>!</p><p>Una estupida voz dentro de mi cabeza me ordenaba aquello, quizá fue por eso que decidí no alargar aquella agonía a la que me vi repentinamente sometido.</p><p>Comencé a girar de manera lenta pero sin titubeos, no esta vez.</p><p>No comenzaría a balbucear ni mucho menos, la enfrentaría con valentía, si claro era mucho más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo al observar poco a poco su expresión de autosuficiencia.</p><p>Era un maldito cobarde.</p><p>
  <em>Si, lo sabia.</em>
</p><p>-¿De qué hablas?- me escuche a mi mismo preguntarle mientras en mi rostro no se notaba emoción alguna.</p><p>Era un idiota y lo sabia pero también sabia que si tendría que caer no lo haría solo, ella caería conmigo.</p><p>-Mmmmm... ¿es que acaso no entendiste o puede que ya estés quedándote algo sordo por la edad, Levi?- preguntó con la voz empapada de sarcasmo.</p><p>-Nada de eso,  no se de que hablas- fingí demencia nuevamente.</p><p>Se tomó su tiempo, y cuando estuve seguro de que no responderia y que habíamos dejado la parte tensa de la situación de lado, podría comenzar a reclamarle su falta de movilidad en el culo por no hacer nada del aseo que le correspondía, pero intercambiamos miradas.</p><p>Y si, eso fue lo que término por joderme.</p><p>Ella sonrió y se agachó ligeramente para quedar a mi altura, después con ambas manos sobre mis hombros comenzó a empujarme suavemente hacia un costado de la puerta, no entendí muy bien que estaba haciendo pero tampoco quería preguntar.</p><p>La dejé hacer lo que quisiera, para al final terminar algunos pasos más alejado del sitio donde había colocado aquella pieza de madera y asegurar la entrada o salida del lugar.</p><p>Después sin más preámbulos me lanzo fuertemente contra la madera, misma que crujió detrás mío gracias a su repentina acción, mientras mi espalda escocía un poco debido a la brusquedad de sus movimientos.</p><p>-¿Y ahora que mierda te pasa?- pregunté un tanto molesto y bastante aturdido.</p><p>Estuve a segundos de poder alzar mi mano derecha para que mi amenaza sonara exactamente como quería y poder levantar mi dedo índice para señalarla y hacerle ver su error pero ella no me lo permitió.</p><p>Fue más rápida y colocó ambas manos a la altura de mi rostro, descansando sus palmas abiertas sobre la madera a mi espalda, acorralándome entre sus brazos estirados, mientras me miraba fijamente, la sonrisa había desaparecido hacia varios segundos ya.</p><p>A estas alturas no sabia si estaba molesta por que había negado lo innegable y simplemente quería golpearme para vengarse de mi o que rayos quería exactamente probar con sus acciones.</p><p>Y dado a que lo mejor que se me daba era el silencio entonces permanecí de esa forma.</p><p>Callado.</p><p>Su respiración se encontraba un poco agitada, lo pude notar cuando acercó su rostro a la altura de mi oído izquierdo.</p><p>
  <em>-Te voy a refrescar la memoria-</em>
</p><p>Y en su voz se escuchaba algo imponente, algo que casi me deja sin aliento.</p><p>-<em>Hange</em>...- fue lo único que salió de entre mis labios antes de que ella se encarga de ahogar las palabras que saldrían con los propios.</p><p>Y comenzó a besarme.</p><p>Justo como lo practicamos, ella había despegado sus manos de la madera y ahora tenía una de ellas entre mi cabello sujetándolo firmemente y haciendo que una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo cada vez que ella tensaba su agarre, liberando por instantes los oscuros mechones y pasando las uñas ligeramente sin llegar a hacerme daño por el cuero cabelludo y volviendo a repetir el ciclo.</p><p>Aquello era nuevo y definitivamente me estaba gustando.</p><p>Su otra mano se encontraba descansando a la altura de mi pectoral derecho, ocasionalmente delineaba la línea de mi clavícula con las yemas de sus dedos por sobre la tela, aunque poco después comenzó a tirar del pañuelo que tenía alrededor del cuello, hasta finalmente deshacerse de la prenda.</p><p>Dejando al descubierto un poco más de la piel que escondía debajo de ese simple trozo de tela, ya más satisfecha comenzó a delinear nuevamente mi clavícula pero esta vez sin la prenda de por medio, lo cual se sentía definitivamente diferente.</p><p>De alguna manera estaba ocurriendo mucho más con ese simple roce entre la piel de sus dedos y la piel de mi torso que la última vez que nos habíamos besado, y bueno, eso era decir bastante.</p><p>Y luego estaba el beso, en primera instancia creí erróneamente que ella se lanzaría directamente a mis labios de manera desesperada como la última vez que realizamos este tipo de acciones, pero estaba equivocado.</p><p>Ya que si, ella fue la que comenzó el beso pero no de la manera en la que creí que lo haría.</p><p>Comenzó siendo demandante, pidiendo silenciosamente acceso a mi boca a través de los audaces pero suaves toques con los que su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior.</p><p>Naturalmente le permití la entrada.</p><p>En cuanto obtuvo acceso a mi boca sin restricciones fue cuando pensé que ese beso sería intenso pero ella bajó la intensidad de la nada. </p><p>Como si hubiese cambiado de opinión al final y se decidiera por hacerlo lento.</p><p>Honestamente nuestros movimientos eran sincronizados, me hubiese gustado pensar que era debido a que previamente ya habíamos tenido algo de práctica para ello pero aún así, había algo diferente en la manera en la que nos estábamos besando ahora mismo.</p><p>Se sentía más íntimo, más privado.</p><p>La forma en que Hange arrastraba sus uñas sobre mi cuero cabelludo, y subía la mano que anteriormente se encontraba en mi clavícula para ahora colocar su palma alrededor de mi cuello, la sensación era totalmente nueva.</p><p>Lo que terminó por hacerme intervenir y contribuir a dichas acciones fue algo entre un sonido ahogado y un gemido por parte de ella, venía desde alguna parte de su garganta, y decir que escuchar aquello me había disgustado sería mentir de manera vil.</p><p>Me encanto ese sonido o expresión o lo que mierdas hubiese sido.</p><p>En automático mis manos se colocaron sobre su cintura y presionaron su costado, sin hacerle daño, solo era para que ella supiera que se encontraban ahí y si de alguna manera la hacían sentir incómoda tuviera oportunidad de retirarlas.</p><p>No sucedió, el beso siguió transcurriendo y la verdad es que no supe cómo estuvimos tanto tiempo sin tratar de separarnos por oxígeno.</p><p>Lo único que sabia era que quería conseguir arrancarle otro de esos sonidos que había hecho pero esta vez con mis manos.</p><p>El suave chasquido de nuestros labios retumbaba ocasionalmente en mis oídos, mientras el sonido de mi pulso llenaba el espacio vacío entre ellos.</p><p>De esta manera decidí seguir subiendo ambas manos y colocar una sobre su hombro izquierdo, subiendo un poco más la otra y colocando el pulgar debajo de su oreja y utilizando mis dedos para hundirlos entre la piel de su nuca y su cabello.</p><p>Ahí fue cuando lo conseguí.</p><p>Ese sonido salió de nuevo de su garganta y no pude detenerme para aumentar la velocidad del beso.</p><p>Ella lo entendió al instante y cambió de posición su rostro.</p><p>El beso que comenzó siendo demandante en un principio y luego pasó a rozar casi la ternura ahora mismo estaba siendo feroz nuevamente.</p><p>Ambos recorríamos con confianza la boca del otro, sin ningún tipo de pudor esta vez.</p><p>Los sonidos que se escuchaban en esta ocasión eran más intensos, no solo los que ella hacía, y que había comenzado a llamar en mi cabeza quejidos, si no la forma en la que jadeaba cada vez que me tomaba el tiempo de acariciar su lengua con la mía, deteniendo momentáneamente la batalla que se libraba en el interior de nuestra bocas.</p><p>De la nada ella se separó algunos centímetros de mi rostro mientras comentaba. </p><p>-Espera, espera...- dijo en un susurro tratando de recobrar el aliento.</p><p>-¿Qué tengo que esperar?.- le pregunte  con la voz un poco entrecortada, sujetándola aún por la nuca.</p><p>-Creo que deberíamos detenernos.- respondió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, tratando inútilmente de aplacar su melena.</p><p>-¿No eras tú la que quería intentar cosas nuevas?.- pregunte cínico.</p><p>
  <em>¡Ahí estaba mi valor extraviado, había vuelto! </em>
</p><p>-Lo se, lo se... si fui yo quien lo escribió y quien lo sugirió hace un momento pero, creo que esto es demasiado, ¡<em>mi corazón esta a nada de reventar, Levi</em>!.- dijo abriendo los ojos que hasta hace un momento había mantenido cerrados y mirándome con una expresión que dejaba ver un poco de incertidumbre y desesperación.</p><p>-<em>Siente</em>.- volvió a hablar, mientras tomaba mi mano entre la suya y la dirigía a su cuello, en el cual claramente su pulso aún no se había calmado.</p><p>Asentí dándole la razón, para después decirle.</p><p>-<em>Siente tu también</em>.- mencione deslizando la mano que había dejado descansando en su nuca caer a un costado mío, provocándole un escalofrío para después tomar la misma mano que ella había utilizado para sujetar la mía y llevándola a mi cuello, a la misma altura que vi a ella hacerlo.</p><p>Sabia exactamente cómo estaba mi pulso, no porque lo intuyera, si no porque podía escuchar retumbar en mis oídos el sonido de mis pulsaciones.</p><p>Era algo tan intenso.</p><p>Nuestros pulsos eran un desastre, de eso no había duda. </p><p>-¿Entonces que hacemos ahora?.- pregunte fingiendo inocencia y dejando de sujetar su mano, la cual ella dejó descansando sobre el espacio entre mi hombro y mi cuello.</p><p>-No estoy segura de poder llegar hasta el final con esto, por lo menos no hoy, este beso fue... <em>demasiado</em>, pero podríamos intentar otras cosas.-término colocando su mano libre en el mismo sitio que la contraria.</p><p>-Cuando dijiste al final, ¿a que te referías exactamente?.- pregunte solo para salir de dudas.</p><p>-Pues ya sabes, a acostarnos.- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros y sus mejillas adquirían un leve tono carmín.</p><p>Uno mucho más leve que el mío.</p><p>-¿Eso quiere decir que te gustaría acostarte conmigo?.- pregunte con incredulidad aún con la voz  levemente temblorosa a causa del beso, mientras que me señalaba estúpidamente con mi mano izquierda.</p><p>Estaba más que claro que no sabía reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones.</p><p>-¿Quién no querría?.- dijo con seguridad.</p><p>La miré con el ceño fruncido para después mencionar.</p><p>-Pero estamos hablando de ti, así que tienes que ser más clara, no me importa si los demás quieren hacerlo, estoy hablando contigo, así que un '<em>Si, quiero acostarme contigo</em>', ayudaría bastante.- dije ahora con la misma seguridad con la que ella me había hablado.</p><p>-Si, si quiero acostarme contigo, la pregunta es...¿A ti te gustaría acostarte conmigo?, no tiene que ser hoy, podría ser después, aunque si no quieres no pasa nada, seguramente en el futuro encontrarás a alguien con quien desees hacerlo.- finalizó con una sonrisa que detecte falsa.</p><p>-Oye, oye... antes de que saques tus propias conclusiones déjame responderte, ¿de acuerdo?.- ella asintió.- Si, me gustaría.- al escuchar aquello su expresión se iluminó como si la luz del sol le hubiese dado de lleno en el rostro, aún así sabia que yo debía continuar hablando.-pero no exactamente con los fines que tú probablemente tengas en mente.- dije perdiendo gradualmente la seguridad que tenía en la voz.</p><p>Ella me miró sorprendida al principio y luego dubitativa. </p><p>-¿Y con que fines te gustaría acostarte conmigo?.- pregunto suavemente.</p><p>Carraspee un poco, trate de retirar una pelusa invisible de su blusa, antes de mencionar.</p><p>-Yo...tú sabes que no tengo experiencia en estas '<em>cosas</em>', pero no es solo por tratar de mejorar en esto, es porque si hubiera la oportunidad de practicar lo mismo con alguien más desde cero como tú sabes los besos y demás, te elegiría a ti, eres a la única persona que elegiría de hecho.- hice una pequeña pausa tratando de que el peso de mis palabras y el significado detrás de ellas no fuera a asustarla.- eres la única persona en la que confío como para hacer esto y tú sabes que todo esto que estoy diciendo no esta siendo nada fácil para mi, así que detenme antes de que diga algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme desp...-</p><p>Y efectivamente me detuvo... con un beso, lo cual le agradecía bastante.</p><p>🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁 🍃 🍁<br/>¿Qué les pareció?</p><p>Quejas y/o sugerencias son bien recibidas en este apartado.</p><p>
  <em>¡Todos aman los comentarios y los votos, déjenme saber que les pareció!</em>
</p><p><em>Nos leemos pronto </em>👋🏻</p><p><b>감사합니다</b>!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antes que nada, les agradezco infinitamente por la espera, se que tienen muchísimas expectativas para con este capítulo y espero poder estar a la altura de lo que esperan leer.</p><p>Si algo no tiene sentido o alguna escena es difícil de entender háganmelo saber, ese tipo de comentarios son los que después de todo ayudan a los escritores a mejorar.</p><p>Estaré encantada de leer lo que opinen de este capítulo.</p><p>*Es de mis primeras veces (<em>First Experiences indeed</em> 😆) escribiendo este tipo de escenas, así que ténganme paciencia, seguro aprenderé de gente con mucha más experiencia en cuanto a redacción, ya me encuentro trabajando en ello*</p><p>Bien... <em>ahora si.</em></p><p><b>Advertencia</b>: Este capítulo contiene escenas subidas de tono, bastante descriptivas, así que si esto no es lo tuyo, por favor <b>NO LO LEAS</b>, ya que contiene <em>escenas sexuales explícitas. </em></p><p>Para todos los demás, espero lo disfruten y si el capítulo tiene faltas de ortografía les pido disculpas por adelantado.</p><p>Sin más que agregar, nos leemos al final.</p><p> </p><p>❄️ 🍂 ❄️ 🍂 ❄️ 🍂 ❄️ 🍂 ❄️ 🍂 ❄️ 🍂</p><p> </p><p>Bueno sus deseos eran órdenes, así que eso fue lo que hice... seguir sus indicaciones.</p><p>Comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, tratando de conservar la distancia al mínimo, poco a poco nuestros cuerpos ya se encontraban rozándose ligeramente de acuerdo al movimiento de nuestros labios y manos.</p><p>Roces intencionales de cualquier parte de piel del contrario era lo que más abundaba, la mayoría de nuestros movimientos eran torpes... porque siendo honestos ninguno de los dos contaba con una experiencia magistral en esos temas, claro que aquella faltas de experiencia no hacía más que hacer todo este nuevo proceso de aprendizaje aún más satisfactorio.</p><p>Estábamos tomándonos nuestro tiempo y seguíamos nuestro ritmo para poder conocernos y estar cómodos mientras realizábamos dichas acciones.</p><p>Levi recorría con las palmas de sus manos mi cintura y espalda, y yo no podía dejar de delinear los músculos de su espalda, y rozar con la punta de mis dedos su nuca, en donde su cabello era más corto y la sensación al tacto era tanto placentera como extraña.</p><p>Varios gemidos pudieron escucharse escapar tanto de su boca como de la mía, eso no hacía más que agregar algunos grados más de calor a la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.</p><p>Después de aquel intercambio de fluidos decidimos despegarnos el uno del otro, el aire era escaso.</p><p>-Somos geniales haciendo esto, ¿eh?.- no era una pregunta exactamente si no una afirmación.</p><p>-Necesitamos más práctica, aún somos bastante tontos por momentos.- respondió haciendo una mueca para reafirmar la palabra tontos.</p><p>No me cabía duda de que lo que había mencionado era verdad, fue por eso que gracias a su comentario decidí preguntar.</p><p>-¿Te gustaría que intentáramos algo más...?.- dije por llamarle de alguna manera, levantando las cejas de forma insinuante.</p><p>-Me gustaría preguntar que tienes en mente pero estoy seguro de que prefieres mostrarme, eres más ese tipo de persona.- y estaba en lo cierto.</p><p>Sonreí, el nivel de confianza entre ambos era mucho más profundo que una simple amistad y le agradecía muchísimo el que confiara en mi de esa manera y me permitiera mostrarle lo que tenía en mente.</p><p>-Ven.- dije tomándolo por la muñeca.</p><p>Nos movimos por el sitio hasta señalarle un par de bloques de heno que se encontraban cerca del suelo del establo.</p><p>-No Hange, es asqueroso... cualquier cosa que quieras mostrarme o hacerme no permitiré que lo hagas mientras nos sentamos en eso.- dijo arrugando su nariz de manera despectiva.</p><p>-¿Qué lugar sugieres entonces?.- era más que obvio que hacer este tipo de cosas en un establo le haría perder los estribos debido a su horrible manía por la limpieza.</p><p>No era lo que llamaríamos el lugar ideal para esto.</p><p>-Incluso tu habitación podría ser buena opción, si no pienso en todo lo que se encuentra tirado por ahí y la cantidad de tiempo que lleva sin ser aseado...  pensándolo mejor creo que tu cuarto tampoco es una buena opción.- dijo haciendo un gesto grotesco de asco. </p><p>Reí a causa de su expresión mientras al final del establo pude visualizar una banca de tamaño mediano, sin respaldo alguno, estaba hecha de madera, seguramente algún recluta la habría llevado ahí después de que Levi lo hubiese castigado otorgándole un sin fin de tareas en el sitio. </p><p>-¿Y qué te parece ahí?.- pregunte señalando la banca a lo lejos.</p><p>-Necesito asegurarme primero que no tiene nada asqueroso pegado a ella, de otra forma tendremos que salir de aquí, este sitio nunca se limpia como debe ser... todo es repulsivo, excepto por los caballos, ellos son lo único bueno del lugar.- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a algunos de los animales que nos prestaban atención mientras conversábamos.</p><p>Creí haber visto un atisbo de sonrisa al momento en el que el caballo de Levi y su dueño hicieron contacto visual.</p><p>-Bien, revisemos entonces.- dije aún sujetándolo por la muñeca mientras terminábamos por caminar hasta el siguiente extremo del establo.</p><p>Ya frente a dicho mueble, Levi comenzó con su inspección, dándole relativamente el visto bueno para poder sentarnos, aunque la forma incomoda con la que la recorría con la mirada me indicó que no era completamente de su agrado.</p><p>Era una banca común y corriente, y seguramente me serviría para lo que tenía en mente.</p><p>-Bien Levi, ahora quiero que elijas un extremo de la banca para sentarte.- dije mientras señalaba el lado izquierdo y luego el lado derecho.</p><p>-¿Qué importancia tiene?.- pregunto mirando fijamente la madera.</p><p>-Ninguna en realidad.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.</p><p>Dejo de mirar aquel objeto y ahora se enfocó en mi rostro, intentando saber que rayos pasaba por mi cabeza.</p><p>No lo logro, así que se limitó a sentarse en el extremo derecho de la banca.</p><p>-Ahora quiero que te gires de manera que tus piernas queden hacia fuera de la banca.- dije.</p><p>Él me miro nuevamente sin comprender a donde quería llegar con aquello pero obedeciendo se giró a su derecha para así darle la espalda al resto del espacio en la banca.</p><p>-Será mejor que te sientes en el borde, o podría ser incómodo.- dije mientras cruzaba mi pierna derecha sobre la banca y tomaba asiento justo detrás de Levi.</p><p>-Si vocalizaras lo que estás tratando de hacer, sería más sencillo para mi.- dijo refunfuñando mientras quedaba al borde del mueble.</p><p>-¿Quieres saber?, muy bien... tengo planeado <em>masturbarte</em>, claro si eso está bien para ti.- dije casual.</p><p>Note cierta tensión en su figura al escucharme mencionar aquello, y bueno yo no solía andarme con rodeos, así que simplemente lo dije; le di algo de tiempo para negarse o acceder ante mi propuesta.</p><p>Al transcurrir algunos minutos noté que poco a poco la tensión comenzó a abandonar su cuerpo y ahora mismo solo se notaba algo indeciso.</p><p>-Que directa.- lo escuche mencionar en voz baja.</p><p>No era algo antinatural, había incluso llegado a ver a algunos reclutas recurriendo a dichas prácticas a través de los años, en diversos sitios pero de convertirme en una espectadora casual a poder practicarlo directamente con alguien sería espectacular.</p><p>Levi no dijo nada por un periodo de tiempo, en el cual creí que saldría corriendo, pero no... simplemente respiro profundo y luego giro su rostro mientras me miro por sobre su hombro se notaba ligeramente sonrojado, era como tener nuevamente aquel momento en el cual habíamos compartido por primera vez un beso en su habitación.</p><p>-¿Así que no vamos a acostarnos, pero si vamos a masturbarnos?, vaya ideas que se te ocurren.- no sonó a reclamo en ningún momento, al contrario se notaba calmado, incluso sarcástico.</p><p>-La idea es que yo trate de hacer cosas que te gusten, es obvio que conoces mejor tu cuerpo, eso será de mucha ayuda cuando el momento de  <em>acostarnos </em>llegue, ya que ahora mismo continuaremos practicando.-dije muy cerca de su oído izquierdo.</p><p>-Es un buen punto, entonces ¿tú lo haces y yo te digo que es lo que me gusta y luego a la inversa?.- pregunto recargando un poco de su peso sobre mi torso.</p><p>-Así es, esto no es algo nuevo para nadie... llevamos casi la misma cantidad de tiempo aquí, así que supongo que te habrás llegado a topar con reclutas tanto hombres como mujeres que disfruten de realizar estas '<em>prácticas</em>' abiertamente, ¿no es así?.- pregunte mientras acariciaba ligeramente sus largos mechones de oscuro cabello.</p><p>-Ni lo menciones, vaya que he visto ese tipo de cosas, no hay mucha privacidad en este lugar...- bueno ambos sabíamos ya que estaba por suceder.</p><p>-Bien Levi, tú sabes mejor que nadie que he dedicado mi vida al estudio de los humanos y titanes, conozco la fisonomía humana, pero es muy diferente la teoría a la práctica... lo que quiero decir es que podría ser muy torpe, por lo que te agradecería que me orientaras si llego a hacer algo que no te agrade o algo raro.- dije posando mi mentón sobre su hombro derecho.</p><p>No contesto, simplemente asintió imperceptiblemente.</p><p>-¿Puedo entonces?.- pregunte antes de realizar cualquier acción.</p><p>-Puedes.- declaró sin más.</p><p>Esta situación era de lo más relajante que había acontecido por un largo tiempo en nuestras vidas, estar tan a gusto simplemente disfrutando de la cercanía del otro era momentos extraños que debíamos atesorar.</p><p>Por lo que en lugar de dirigirme a realizar lo que tenía en mente deje que mis brazos recorrieran el torso de Levi, abrazándolo.</p><p>Nada sexual, <em>aún</em>.</p><p>Solo quería disfrutar de esa acción mientras él me lo permitiera.</p><p>Nuestras acompasadas respiraciones era lo único en lo que me podía enfocar y en el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Levi, era todo tan relajante que podría haber resumido toda aquella valiente acción de querer realizar un acto sexual con Levi a simplemente terminar abrazándolo.</p><p>Sin embargo Levi comenzó a mostrar signos de incomodidad cuando me pegue aún más a él.</p><p>Y soltando algo que parecía como si le estuviese restringiendo la ruta de oxígeno a sus pulmones se removió ligeramente.</p><p>Aquella fue mi señal para comenzar a sonreír y posar ambas palmas de mis manos sobre sus muslos, retirándolas de su torso donde momentos antes se encontraban situadas.</p><p>Esto sería interesante.</p><p>-He escuchado que todo esto es más placentero cuando las manos de alguien más son las que te tocan, ahora veremos si es verdad.- dije mientras continuaba subiendo y bajando mis manos por sobre los muslos internos y externos de ambas piernas.</p><p>La tela obviamente era un obstáculo pero aún no era uno tan grande, necesitaba elevar la tensión primero.</p><p>-Hablas demasiado, ¿te lo habían dicho?... estoy seguro de que lo han hecho.- mencionó Levi.</p><p>Decidí ignorar sus palabras.</p><p>-También he escuchado que a la gente le gusta que le brinden atenciones mientras realizan este tipo de actos, así que voy a improvisar, ¿te parece bien?.- pregunte nuevamente buscando su autorización.</p><p>-Puedes hacer lo que te plazca, Hange.- su tono era serio pero había tensión ya en sus palabras.</p><p>-<em>¿Puedo lanzarte de la banca?.</em>- pregunte de forma inocente.</p><p>-<em>Ni siquiera lo pienses.</em>- dijo medio gruñendo.</p><p>Comencé a reír, y aquello hizo vibrar nuestros cuerpos a causa de la cercanía.</p><p>-Ya, ya... estoy bromeando.- agregué frotando la punta de mi nariz detrás de su oreja y dejando a propósito que la humedad de mis palabras se impregnarán en su piel.</p><p>Eso le agrado, ya que pude notar como sus músculos comenzaban a dejar de estar tensos, y cedían lentamente ante la leve caricia que le estaba brindando al momento.</p><p>-Cierra los ojos, puedes recargar un poco de tu peso en mi si quieres.- sugerí.</p><p>Suspiro y dejo caer sus párpados, mientras se dejaba caer ligeramente sobre mi torso y movía su rostro al lado izquierdo, recargando su cabeza por sobre mi hombro y de esta manera proporcionándome más acceso a su cuello.</p><p>-Eso es.- dije satisfecha con lo que estaba consiguiendo.</p><p>Comencé a repartir leves roces de labios sobre la blanca superficie de su cuello, mientras mis escasas uñas hacían un intento de clavarse ligeramente en los muslos de Levi.</p><p>La piel de sus brazos cuando realice aquello se crispó, indicándome que estaba bien encaminada.</p><p>Continue por algunos minutos más rozando la piel de su cuello con la punta de mi lengua, delineando ocasionalmente el borde de su oreja, no olvidándome de suspirar cerca de la sensible piel para así poder arrancarle algún gemido de forma involuntaria.</p><p>Aquello continuó por algún tiempo, sin prisa pero sin pausa.</p><p><em>Basta de juegos sencillos</em>, me dije a mi misma mientras mis manos subían por el torso de Levi, comenzando a desabotonar su camisa lentamente.</p><p>La respiración entrecortada del hombre me pareció una buena señal para proseguir.</p><p>Así que una vez que los botones no fueron impedimento, comencé a delinear la piel que se encontraba oculta debajo de aquella molesta tela.</p><p>No era un secreto para nadie que él hombre tenía un gran físico, todos lo habíamos comprobado, pero solo con la vista ya que nunca había tenido nadie la oportunidad de tocarlo como lo hacía yo en estos momentos.</p><p><em>¿Cómo lo sabía?, ¿Cómo es que estaba tan segura de aquello?... </em>simple<em>.</em></p><p>Me había pasado prácticamente todo el tiempo desde su llegada pegada a él, y no porque quisiera que todo terminara en lo que ahora mismo estaba sucediendo, no.</p><p>Me agradaba su compañía, y gracias a eso pude conocer su temperamento y el temor que le infundía a la gente, lo cual provocaba que sus interacciones con hombres fueran limitadas, y con mujeres fueran prácticamente nulas.</p><p>No lo decía por alardear, pero estaba segura de que nadie había siquiera intentado acercarse a Levi con fines sexuales sin haberse llevado algún buen golpe de por medio.</p><p>Volviendo a lo que acontecía, delinee los músculos bien trabajados de su abdomen con la punta de mis dedos, tratando de que fueran toques delicados que pudiera disfrutar al máximo, después continúe recorriendo toda la extensión de piel que se encontraba a mi alcance.</p><p>Roce con un poco más de fuerza la piel alrededor de sus pezones, con toda la intención de comprobar que tan sensible era aquella parte masculina.</p><p>-Aghh.- soltó Levi, fue algo así entre un gruñido y un suspiro... sonó como si se hubiese quedado sin aire por un momento.</p><p>-¿Te gustó?.- pregunte plantando un ligero beso en su cuello.</p><p>-Creo que, si ....- respondió en un susurro.</p><p>-¿Quieres que lo repita?.-pregunte suavemente dejando mi aliento sobre su piel una vez más.</p><p>-Mhhh- fue su afirmativa respuesta.</p><p>-Bien...- dije alargando la palabra y volviendo a posar nuevamente mis manos a la altura de su pecho.</p><p>Rozando con las yemas de mis dedos la piel de sus pezones, lo cual le hizo soltar algo que ahora más bien parecía un silbido.</p><p>Genial, todo aquello estaba saliendo maravillosamente.</p><p>Pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que deje de juguetear con la piel de esa zona, y bajando nuevamente mis manos sobre su abdomen y finalmente se posaron al inicio de su pantalón.</p><p>Este se encontraba firmemente sujeto con un cinturón de color oscuro, similar al que todos llevábamos en nuestro día a día, me tomé mi tiempo al llevar ambas manos a poder deshacer el agarre de esa pieza de ropa.</p><p>Tanto tiempo me tomó que el mismo Levi estuvo a punto de quitar mis manos de aquella prenda para deshacerse de ella él mismo.</p><p>Afortunadamente no fue necesaria su intervención, ya que hábilmente liberé el agarre al cual se mantenían sometidas sus caderas por dicho accesorio y sin más preámbulos comencé a desabotonar su pantalón para posteriormente bajar el cierre de aquella prenda.</p><p>Sentí la tensión que exudaba el cuerpo de aquel hombre pero me decidí a continuar con mis planes, abriendo deliberadamente la prenda dándome de esta manera una mejor vista de la oscura tela que cubría su entrepierna.</p><p>Sonriendo comencé a delinear aquello que cubría dicha tela,  provocado que esta vez Levi soltara un par de maldiciones en voz baja, casi un susurro.</p><p>Su pene no se encontraba del todo erecto pero no estábamos muy lejos de esa esperada situación, conforme el roce de mis dedos fue haciéndose más envolvente su miembro comenzó a reaccionar positivamente, volviéndose más grande, manchando la tela y oscureciendola aún más en la parte donde intuía se encontraba la punta de aquel órgano.</p><p>A veces las respiraciones de Levi se atascaban un poco en su garganta por lo que me veía obligada a recorrer con mi lengua su cuello y de esta forma ganándome más de aquellos sensuales sonidos.</p><p>Tomando la firme decisión de que si continuaba con esto, todo terminaría muy rápido, hable nuevamente contra el oído de Levi, y en un susurro le indique que siguiera mis instrucciones.</p><p>-Ayúdame con esto.- mencione tirando un poco de la tela de su pantalón haciéndole saber a qué me refería exactamente cuando dije la palabra esto. </p><p>-Ni creas que permitiré que se ensucie lanzándolo al suelo, Hange.- dijo irritado aunque no menos excitado que antes.</p><p>-No dije que debías quitártelo por completo.- sonreí contra su piel mientras depositaba un beso húmedo.-solo necesito que la tela no estorbe, eso es todo.- finalicé dando un tirón nuevamente a la tela.</p><p>Levi al parecer entendió lo que trataba de decirle ya que sus manos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la prenda y levantándose de forma ligera dejó al descubierto poco más de la piel situada a la mitad de sus muslos y el comienzo de su ropa interior.</p><p>Dobló la tela de manera que esta termino enrollada y firmemente sujeta debajo de sus muslos, después volvió a tomar asiento en su lugar inicial aunque esta vez se recorrió un poco más hacia atrás en la banca, obligándome a desplazarme igual que él, para de esta forma no dejar que su preciado uniforme se ensuciase de alguna manera.</p><p>-Tú y tus manías.- dije con humor, sabiendo que si sus ropas se ensuciaban entonces a él no le quedarían ganas de continuar.</p><p>-Solo, cállate.- medio gruñó aquella respuesta.</p><p>-Muy bien.- dije.</p><p>Ambas manos se deslizaron debajo de la tela que aún cubría sus partes íntimas,  la sensación de la piel de mis manos debajo de la ropa interior y tan cerca de su hombría debieron ser algo bastante bueno ya que su primer instinto fue el de realizar ligeros círculos para así buscar alguna forma de crear fricción donde lo necesitaba más urgentemente.</p><p>-Espero disfrutes de <em>esto</em>.- dije en voz baja, no necesariamente susurrando.</p><p>Y a continuación tomé su miembro con mi mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha bajaba la tela que cubría dicho miembro hasta poder lograr que no se interpusiera en lo que estaba por realizar.</p><p>Levi por su parte contuvo la respiración y esa fue mi señal para comenzar.</p><p>Comencé delineando con la punta de mis dedos aquel miembro que a simple vista no parecía haber alcanzado completamente su tamaño real, ya que aún se encontraba un poco encorvado, por lo que con la fricción que ejercí con las yemas de mis dedos comenzó a ganar un poco más de longitud.</p><p>Irguiéndose y mostrando gruesas venas a los costados, la punta dejando ver un brillo que demostraba que al parecer estaba cumpliendo con mi cometido.</p><p>-Te sugeriría que lo sujetes con tu mano, o de otra forma terminare viniéndome demasiado pronto si continúas con eso.- dijo Levi obligándome a levantar la vista nuevamente y así posarla en su rostro.</p><p>Tenía razón, debía tomar su consejo o de otra forma él no lo disfrutaría tanto como a mi me gustaría que lo hiciera.</p><p><em>Asentí</em>.</p><p>Tomé con mi mano derecha el ahora ya endurecido pene y comencé a recorrerlo a una velocidad media desde la base hasta la punta, ganándome de esta manera algunos gemidos por parte de Levi.</p><p>Lo note cauteloso, como temiendo que aquellos sonidos fuesen a obligarme a detener mis acciones.</p><p>-Quiero escucharte, así que si sigues amortiguando tus gemidos, voy a tener que detenerme.- le advertí.</p><p>Se tensó y abrió la boca, supuse que para soltar alguna excusa, fue ese el momento en el que aproveché para comenzar a bombear su miembro entre mi mano, con más velocidad que antes.</p><p>Aquello lo tomó por sorpresa y comenzó a gemir de forma más alta y descuidada al encontrarse en una situación que no pudo controlar del todo.</p><p>Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mis muslos, tratando de encontrar algo a que anclarse para no perder la compostura por completo.</p><p>Aunque ya era algo tarde para eso, debido a que su cuerpo se encontraba pegado al mío, la cabeza plenamente recargada contra mi hombro izquierdo, sus gemidos altos se dejaban escuchaban por buena parte del lugar aunque siendo este tan amplio en algún sitio comenzaban a perder fuerza, si alguien se encontraba fuera del lugar seguramente lo confundirían con algún sonido del entorno.</p><p>Experimentalmente pase mi pulgar por la punta de su pene, <em>glande</em> me recordó en voz alta mi cerebro, aquel movimiento fue exitoso ya que Levi soltó un gruñido proveniente del fondo de su garganta.</p><p>-¿Te gusto?.- pregunte terminando de  realizar dicha acción.</p><p>-Si, repítelo... <em>por favor</em>.-agrego ese por favor de manera más suave.</p><p>Por lo que lo obedecí y él hombre se deshizo en suspiros y gruñidos, que por mi parte disfruté bastante.</p><p>Cambiando de estrategia, mi mano derecha se encargó de bombear con velocidad toda la extensión con la que contaba, mientras que la izquierda se dirigió automáticamente a delinear nuevamente su torso, lo cual provocó que Levi nuevamente intentará acallar sus gemidos, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento bastante pobre de su parte.</p><p>-Si sigues con eso me voy a detener~. dije con voz cantarina disminuyendo la velocidad solo un poco.</p><p>Aquello sirvió como incentivo ya que Levi desistió de su vano intento y liberó su labio inferior suspirando pesadamente.</p><p>-Ya deje de hacerlo, ahora... ¿<em>podrías</em> <em>ir</em> <em>más</em> <em>rápido</em>?.- dijo a modo de pregunta.</p><p>-Por supuesto.- dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, lo cual le provocó un espasmo que le incitó a soltar un gemido sonoro y a pegarse aún más a mi torso.</p><p>El líquido brillante que comenzaba a servir para crear la fricción necesaria y poder ir más rápido comenzó a salir mas a menudo, indicándome que sería pronto el momento de verlo llegar al orgasmo.</p><p>Sonreí, esto estaba saliendo bien, muy bien.</p><p>Acelerando el proceso para que llegase lo antes posible al climax, tomé entre los dedos de mi mano izquierda su pezon derecho y lo presioné, sin afán de hacer daño solo con la intension de que notara la presencia de mi mano en su torso, y que también se diese cuenta de que mi mano derecha nunca había dejado de bombear su pene mientras intercambiamos las palabras anteriores.</p><p>Un par de minutos transcurrieron y lentamente comencé a notar ciertas señales que me dejaron ver que Levi estaba a nada de llegar a la cúspide de todo este acto.</p><p>Sus manos sujetando entre sus puños la tela de mi pantalón, de su garganta no salieron más sonidos que los de su respiración entrecortada, sus ojos firmemente cerrados, la piel de su frente y cuello perladas de sudor, algunos rebeldes mechones oscuros pegándose a su rostro enmarcándolo y por último sentí la piel de su torso tensarse.</p><p>Un gemido que provenía de lo más profundo de su garganta me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.</p><p>Blancas y espesas líneas comenzaron a salir de la punta del miembro de Levi, mientas varios espasmos recorrían su cuerpo y yo continuaba bombeando su pene tratando de hacer lo mejor posible porque su orgasmo durará mucho más.</p><p>Largas respiraciones y suspiros abandonaron su boca, mientras yo aún continuaba repartiendo húmedas caricias alternando entre mi lengua y labios sobre su piel.</p><p>Dejando que disfrutara plenamente de su orgasmo y de lo que este conllevaba.</p><p>Aquello se alargó por lo que intuí fueron algunos minutos.</p><p>Cuando su respiración comenzó a normalizarse fue que me sentí satisfecha y de esta forma finalmente detuve mis movimientos, dirigí mi mano izquierda hacia el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, sacando un trozo de papel y dirigiendo el mismo hacia la punta del ahora flácido miembro viril de mi compañero.</p><p>Limpie todo aquello que había esparcido a través de aquel órgano, y luego me asegure de eliminar todos los rastros de semen que hubiesen quedado en la punta después de su orgasmo.</p><p>Limpie mi mano derecha y al finalizar mi tarea coloqué dicho papel detrás de mi sobre la banca, me desharía de el más tarde, volví a colocar mis manos sobre el pene de Levi pero ahora con el simple fin de ponerlo nuevamente dentro de su ropa interior.</p><p>Al haber dejado todo en su posición original le indique que levantará un poco sus caderas para así poder sacar el pantalón de debajo de sus muslos y colocarlo nuevamente en su sitio.</p><p>El obedeció sin rechistar, y me dejo realizar dicha acción sin ningún tipo de comentario sarcástico de por medio.</p><p>Aún apoyado sobre mi pecho, con la respiración acompasada fue que termine de abrochar su pantalón y cinturón como antes se encontraban.</p><p>-¿Qué tal estuvo?.- pregunte poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas, indicándole que ya podía soltar el agarre de la tela de mi pantalón.</p><p>-Eso fue increíble, mejor de lo que imagine, eres demasiado hábil con las manos.- respondió incorporándose y girándose para así verme por encima de su hombro, una sonrisa sugerente se asomaba entre sus labios.</p><p>-¡Gracias!.- dije sonriendo abiertamente,  claramente orgullosa por haber recibido aquel cumplido, aquello no estaba ni cerca de cohibirme, no después de lo que acababa de hacer.</p><p>-Aunque olvidaste <em>algo</em>...- dijo con un aire misterioso viéndome de soslayo.</p><p>-¿Ah, si?, ¿qué fue?.-dije algo preocupada pero tratando de aparentar calma.</p><p>Claro que en mi cabeza todo gritaba...<br/><em>¡Lo hiciste mal!, ¡Levi nunca querrá repetirlo!, </em>pero me obligue a permanecer impasible.</p><p>Él abandono la banca, poniéndose en pie y se giró, mirándome a los ojos, totalmente serio, mientras yo aún continuaba sentada, con las piernas abiertas sintiendo un poco de abatimiento debido a que Levi se había levantado y su calor ya no se encontraba pegado a mi.</p><p>-Olvidaste abotonar esto.- dijo señalando la camisa abierta, mientras tomaba ambos extremos y los movía ligeramente para hacer énfasis en sus palabras.</p><p>Hice una mueca de incredulidad, dirigiendo la mirada inmediatamente entre su torso desnudó y la camisa abierta, para al final abrir la boca y poder preguntarle si acaso aquello era una <em>jodida</em> <em>burla</em>, cuando inesperadamente de sus labios algo realmente parecido a una risa ligera y suave se dejo escuchar.</p><p>Levante la mirada nuevamente y lo vi sonreír.</p><p>-Estoy bromeando.- dijo aún con diversión y una mirada relajada.</p><p>-Lo hiciste perfecto.-comentó ahora aclarando la situación, aunque se veía jodidamente contento por haber hecho aquel comentario tan de mal gusto.</p><p>-Eres un idiota.- le dije mientras me ponía de pie.</p><p>-Debiste ver la expresión en tu rostro.- decía mientras intentaba aguantar la risa sin buenos resultados.</p><p>Ambos comenzamos a correr a través del establo mientras, él intentaba abotonar su propia camisa (sin mucho éxito) y por mi parte intentaba alcanzarlo para golpearle con mis puños cerrados por aquel estupido comentario.</p><p> </p><p>❄️ 🍂 ❄️ 🍂 ❄️ 🍂 ❄️ 🍂 ❄️ 🍂 ❄️ 🍂</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>¡Eso ha sido todo!</em>
</p><p>Pero no se preocupen que esto aún no termina, aún falta Hange de...bueno ya saben.</p><p><em>¿Quién narrará el siguiente capítulo?</em><br/><b>Hange</b> o <b>Levi</b>... <br/><em>¡Hagan sus apuestas!</em></p><p>En fin, déjenme saber que les pareció y que esperan leer en el siguiente capítulo.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>¡Todos aman los votos y los comentarios!</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>Nos leemos pronto </em>👋🏻</p><p><b>감사합니다</b>!</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>-¿Es que acaso nunca te cansas de correr?-pregunto la mujer detrás mío mientras se encorvaba y apoyaba ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, intentando recuperar el aliento.</p><p>-No es que nunca me cansé, es que te falta condición... nunca sales de ese cuarto repugnante que llamas laboratorio y tampoco es como si te presentaras a muchos de los entrenamientos que se supone deberías de atender.- dije acercándome a ella.</p><p>-Mis hallazgos y experimentos son prioridad, además ya he pasado todos los entrenamientos cuando ingrese, con una vez me basta, gracias.- mencionó incorporándose.</p><p>-No te vendría nada mal el ir nuevamente a los entrenamientos, has sido demasiado descuidada últimamente.- dije mientras me cruzaba de brazos.</p><p>-Ya, ya... dejaremos este tema para después, ¿qué hacemos ahora?.- pregunto secándose el sudor de la frente.</p><p>-Ya no tengo ganas de supervisar que hagas la limpieza, aún así no es como si fueras a hacerlo de manera correcta de cualquier forma, salgamos de aquí.- ella pareció muy complacida con mi respuesta.</p><p>-Vamos entonces...- contestó.</p><p>Abrimos nuevamente el acceso al establo y caminamos juntos de regreso al cuartel general, ya casi era hora de la cena pero para ser sincero yo no tenía mucho apetito, por lo que le pregunté a mi compañera si ella planeaba ir a alimentarse.</p><p>-No, no tengo hambre.- respondió mientras se encogía de hombros.</p><p>-¿Y comiste algo el día de hoy?, porque da la casualidad que ese fue el principal motivo por el cual había ido a tu habitación.- pregunte observándola de reojo.</p><p>-Si, una hora antes de que decidieras leer escritos sobre el hombro de otras personas había comido algo, no recuerdo muy bien que fue pero Moblit se encargó de llevarlo a mi habitación, lo terminé para que pudiera irse y me dejara trabajar.- volvió a hablar de aquello.</p><p>-Hmmm...- fue mi única respuesta indicándole que la había escuchado y que no me importaba mucho el hecho de que hubiese mencionado el porqué de nuestros actos en el establo.</p><p>-¿Iremos a tu habitación a continuar con esto o lo dejaremos por el momento?.- dijo de forma natural y relajada, sin presiones.</p><p>-La decision es toda tuya, después de todo, la siguiente en experimentar eres tu.- pregunte visualizando a lo lejos el edificio donde se encontraban nuestras habitaciones.</p><p>-Mmmhhh... no se, quería terminar de redactar un escrito sobre una teoría pero esto también suena interesante, ¿tú que sugieres?.- dijo mientras me miraba y se estiraba como un gato.</p><p>-Pues a mi me parece conveniente que continuemos con lo de hace un rato, es decir, seguramente podrías hacer ruidos como los que yo mismo deje salir en aquel lugar.- mencione mientras señalaba detrás nuestro.- y ahora sería el momento perfecto ya que la mayoría de los reclutas se dirigen al comedor.- hice una pausa para señalar con un gesto de cabeza la dirección de comedor.- Si deseas hacer ruido no creo que tengas ningún inconveniente.- finalicé esperando su respuesta.</p><p>-Podrías tener razón, nunca he hecho ese tipo de cosas y si podría llegar a ser algo escandalosa, todo depende de que tan bien hagas tu trabajo, Levi.- dijo mientras movía sus cejas de forma sugerente.</p><p>-Tu tienes que guiarme, ¿recuerdas?... yo tampoco soy lo que llamaríamos un experto porque nada tiene que ver eso con las habilidades que he tratado de mejorar todo este tiempo en la legión.- respondí levantando una ceja.</p><p>-No es como si hubiese necesitado mejorar muchas cosas, pero entiendo tu punto, muy bien...continuemos con lo que se quedó pendiente.- habló Hange sonriendo y pasando delante de mi.</p><p>Tuvimos una pequeña charla acerca de cómo podríamos llamar la atención de los reclutas, cuando fuese el momento de entrenar y así hubiese más posibilidades de que sobrevivieran o bien que no volvieran con daños tan graves como era ya costumbre.</p><p>-Si sigues amenazandolos sabes que dejarán de ir a los entrenamientos por temor a tus regaños y tus absurdos castigos.- dijo la chica mientras movía las manos, tratando de hacer que quedara claro su punto de vista.</p><p>-Intentó hacer de ellos más que simples civiles disfrazados de soldados que intentan sin éxito combatir cosas que ni en sueños hubiesen imaginado ver, es por su propio bien.- dije colocándome frente a la puerta de mi habitación y abriéndola para poder entrar.</p><p>-Se que te preocupas por ellos, porque yo misma lo hago también pero debes hacerles notar que no haces todo eso de las llamadas bruscas de atención para molestarlos o para dejarlos en ridiculo, podrías intentar hablarles acerca de las cifras de supervivencia detrás de los entrenamientos, ya que hablarles acerca de tu preocupación está fuera de discusión, ¿cierto?.- dijo entrando a mi cuarto, la vi levantar su ceja derecha haciendo especial énfasis en su último comentario.</p><p>-Podría intentar aquello de las cifras.- mencione ignorando deliberadamente todo aquello de la preocupación.- estoy harto de volver cada vez con menos reclutas a la legión.- dije cerrando los ojos mientras pasaba mi manos sobre mi rostro.</p><p>Me encontraba un poco estresado por el tema que habíamos tocado de forma tan repentina, por lo que decidí enfocarme en lo que realizaríamos.</p><p>-¿Podríamos hablar de este tema en otro momento?, estoy comenzando a estresarme por nada.- dije explicándole la situación.</p><p>-Bien, hablaremos de esto después.- se aclaró la garganta y luego mencionó.- volviendo a lo que acontece, yo te dire lo que me gusta pero también puedes hacer cosas por tu cuenta, podrías tomar de ejemplo algunas de las cosas que te hice en el establo, si quieres intentar algo solo házmelo saber.- dijo mientras se paraba frente a mi y mostraba una sonrisa bastante amplia.</p><p>-Seguro, si no te gusta algo o te sientes incómoda dímelo y me detendré tan pronto como hables.- le dije con seriedad.</p><p>-Si, ahora ven.- dijo tomando asiento sobre mi cama y palmeando el lugar vacío a su lado derecho.</p><p>Me acerqué hasta quedar frente a ella, sin tomar asiento donde me había indicado inicialmente.</p><p>-¿Piensas hacerlo de pie?.- me cuestionó al no seguir sus indicaciones.</p><p>-Quiero que te acuestes, aunque no totalmente, si dejas una parte de tu torso recargado contra la pared probablamente sea más sencillo para ti.- le dije mientras señalaba con la mano derecha la parte superior de la cama.</p><p>-¿Lo harás de frente?.- preguntó.</p><p>-Si, creo que sería algo incómodo ponerme detrás tuyo, además tengo que observar lo que hago, y si estoy a tus espaldas solo me daré una idea.- dije encogiéndome de hombros.</p><p>-Me parece bien, si te parece mejor hacerlo de esa forma, por mi está bien.- dijo mi compañera comenzando a quitarse las botas.</p><p>Una vez habiendo desabrochado aquel par las lanzó a un lado de la cama, razón por la cual le lance una mirada llena de fastidio.</p><p>-Ah, ¿no pudiste simplemente dejarlas debajo de la cama en lugar de aventarlas por el lugar?.- dije mientras me agachaba a recoger dichos objetos y los acomodaba debajo de mi lecho de forma ordenada.</p><p>-Eres tan aburrido y amargado...- dijo a modo de burla con una sonrisa sarcástica sobre su rostro.</p><p>-Basta.- dije mientras le indicaba que se recorriera un poco más arriba sobre la cama, mientras tomaba asiento en el lugar que previamente me había ofrecido a su costado.</p><p>-Bueno, ahora necesito que bajes tu pantalón y desabotones tu blusa.- ella hizo una mueca.</p><p>-Siempre tienes que ser tan mandón, ¿por qué no me ayudas?.- dijo mientras reía y volvía a usar ese tono sugerente.</p><p>-Te ayudaré, pero con una condición.- le dije irritado.</p><p>-¿Cuál?.- pregunto acomodándose en su lugar.</p><p>-Deja de hablar así... ese tono me pone incómodo y es extraño cuando lo usas.- dije acercándome hacia ella y deshaciendo con cuidado el agarre de los botones de su blusa amarilla.</p><p>Se notaba un poco de piel por aquí y por allá pero honestamente no era nada muy impresionante, después de todo no era como si nunca nos hubiésemos visto desnudos el uno al otro en todo el tiempo que llevábamos en la legión, el cual cabe mencionar había sido bastante.</p><p>Termine por abrir la blusa y deje que ella prosiguiera con el resto.</p><p>Se incorporó nuevamente y se sacó la prenda superior de encima, quedando únicamente con una tela la cual no recordaba como se llamaba... era algo parecido a un sostén pero no era uno como tal, en fin ella únicamente se quedó usando dicha prenda de la cintura hacia arriba.</p><p>-Entonces... cuéntame, ¿a quien has visto haciendo esto?.- dijo mi compañera mientras se ponía de pie para desabrochar sus pantalones y comenzar a deslizarlos fuera de sus piernas.</p><p>Hice una mueca con mi boca intentando recordar quien había sido aquel par que había descubierto hacía algunos meses.</p><p>-Pues, pudo haber sido cualquiera pero por los quejidos que soltaba me pareció que era Mike, aunque no se quien era la persona que estaba con él...estaba bastante oscuro.- dije mientras tomaba su blusa que también había lanzado sobre la cama sin ningún cuidado y comenzaba a doblarla.</p><p>-Lo único que hizo bien entonces fue el buscar un lugar lo suficientemente oscuro.- y comenzó a reír .-imagina que lo hubieses descubierto.- finalizó mientras me miraba.</p><p>-Técnicamente lo descubrí pero no por completo, aún así, es una excelente excusa más para hacerle la vida difícil.- respondí mientras observaba cómo se deshacía de aquel pantalón.</p><p>Se giró para lanzar también esa prenda hacia la cama pero entonces caí en cuenta de algo y abrí los ojos de manera desmesurada, provocando que ella se detuviera en el acto.</p><p>-¿Qué te pasa?.- cuestiono debido a mi acción previa.</p><p>-Creo que...- hice una pausa para tomar un respiro y atar cabos de forma ordenada en mi cabeza, a su vez ella colocó el pantalón a mi lado mientras esperaba a que terminara de hablar.</p><p>-¡¿Qué?!.- volvió a cuestionarme sonando algo desesperada y colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros mientras ejercía una ligera presión.</p><p>-Creo que la persona con la que estaba Mike era Nanaba.- dije haciendo una mueca de desagrado, no por el descubrimiento en si... más bien era por caer recién en cuenta de aquello después de tanto tiempo.</p><p>Ambos nos miramos un poco consternados para enseguida comenzar a reír.</p><p>Era estúpidamente obvio que había sido ella todo el tiempo.</p><p>Ella tuvo que recurrir a caminar por la habitación para poder tranquilizarse, ya que no podía dejar de reír, mi risa no fue tan escandalosa como la suya y únicamente duró algunos pocos momentos.</p><p>Espere a que ella se detuviera, tomara aire y secara las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos debido a lo inesperado de la situación.</p><p>-Y pensar que la gente dice que no eres divertido... - hablo mi compañera.</p><p>-No me interesa lo que piense la gente, Hange.- dije mirándola con semblante aburrido aunque en realidad aquello que acababa de suceder había sido bastante divertido.</p><p>-Lo se.- dijo acercándose a la cama por detrás mío y abalanzándose sobre mi.</p><p>Me estaba abrazando, eso es lo que ella hacía ahora mismo.</p><p>-¿Podrías decirme a qué se deben tantas muestras de afecto en un solo día?.- pregunte mirando sus manos sobre mi torso.</p><p>Con el limitado alcance que tenía gracias a su abrazo, comencé a doblar adecuadamente la prenda oscura que había terminado por quitarse de encima, misma que yacía olvidada a un costado mío.</p><p>-No hay ninguna razón en especial, simplemente me apetecía hacerlo, ¿tienes algún problema con ello?, porque si lo tienes puedo dejar de hacerlo.- dijo hablando por sobre mi hombro.</p><p>-No es molestia exactamente, es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a bueno ya sabes...- dije respondiendo a su cuestionamiento.</p><p>-En ese caso, haré que te acostumbres.- respondió soltando una ligera risa.</p><p>Suspire.</p><p>-Si, si... ahora ven acá.-</p><p>Tomé sus manos y deshice el agarre que tenía sobre mi, sin soltar su mano derecha con mi zurda, haciendo que se pusiera nuevamente de pie y ahora se posicionará frente a mi nuevamente, rodeando finalmente la cama.</p><p>-Ya puedes acomodarte.- dije señalando el lugar donde previamente se encontraba sentada.</p><p>Ella asintió y quedó posicionada con la espalda recargada por completo en la pared, las piernas ligeramente dobladas para así no tener que ponerlas sobre mis muslos.</p><p>-Deslízate un poco y pon esto detrás tuyo.- dije dándole la almohada que se encontraba del lado opuesto donde ella se encontraba.</p><p>-¿Así?.- pregunto habiéndose deslizado como le indique. </p><p>Quedando casi recostada aunque no del todo, podríamos decir que la mitad de su torso se encontraba sobre la cama y la otra mitad se encontraba recargada entre la pared y la almohada .</p><p>-¿Estas cómoda?.- pregunte nuevamente.</p><p>-Si, esto está bien.- dijo asintiendo una vez más.</p><p>-Entonces dime que hacer o como quieres que hagamos esto.- hable nuevamente mientras me ponía de pie para cerrar con pestillo la puerta.</p><p>Me giré y ella estaba deshaciéndose de la prenda superior que cubría su torso, dejándola parcialmente al desnudo ya que aún llevaba puesta la ropa interior de la parte inferior, volví a sentarme sobre la cama mientras tanto.</p><p>-Me voy a quitar todo, creo que así será más fácil.- hablo, y bueno tenia razón si ella así lo creía entonces confiaría en su criterio.</p><p>Me limite a observarla nuevamente al deshacerse de la última prenda que llevaba puesta y que dejaba oculto su sexo.</p><p>-Si alguien entrará por la puerta, seguro se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida... o podría ser que no, ¿quien sabe?.- dije en voz baja, recordando los rumores de los cadetes.</p><p>Como antes había mencionado, aquello no era algo impresionante para ambos, solo que el contexto en el que nos encontrábamos esta vez no era el mismo en el que siempre nos llegábamos a ver desnudos.</p><p>-Bien, ahora es cuando te digo que hagas, ¿cierto?.- me pregunto.</p><p>Solo asentí y ella hizo aquel gesto tan característico de cuando se ponía a pensar algo con seriedad, frunció un poco el ceño mientras dejaba escapar un ligero 'mhhhh' de su garganta.</p><p>Su cabello sobresalía y se movía ligeramente sobre la coleta en la que lo tenía prisionero, y los anteojos sobre su rostro se encontraban un poco torcidos debido a que se había secado los ojos por las lagrimas previas del comentario que compartí con ella sobre Nanaba.</p><p>Espere con paciencia a que decidiera que era lo que quería y dirigí mientras tanto mi vista hacía el exterior, notando las tonalidades violetas y naranjas dar paso a un color azul oscuro, símbolo de que la noche no tardaría en tornarse completamente cerrada en cuestión de minutos.</p><p>-Creo que quiero que nos besemos primero, ¿te parece bien?.- dijo sacándome de mis pensamiento y provocando que volviera a enfocar la mirada en ella.</p><p>-Es tu turno de decidir, si eso quieres eso se hará.- dije con firmeza mientras recorría con la mirada su cuerpo.</p><p>Ambos teníamos incontables marcas, no solo eran cicatrices de heridas provocadas por enfrentamientos con aquellos seres enormes de fuera de las murallas, también se incluían aquellas heridas provocadas por otros reclutas en entrenamientos, y por último todas aquellas señales que mostraba nuestro cuerpo de que usábamos de manera continua el equipo tridimensional.</p><p>Algunas marcas eran más prominentes que otras, pero ahora mismo eran solo eso, sombras sobre la piel un tanto más oscura de mi compañera a comparación de la mía.</p><p>Y era una total contradicción que su color de piel fuese más apiñonado, este le daba una apariencia más saludable aunque ella no se molestara en asomar su trasero en los entrenamientos; mientras tanto mi color de piel me hacía lucir enfermo en bastantes ocasiones, la gente creía que me tenían encerrado en algún calabozo o algo así, pero yo era de los dos, aquel que más tiempo pasaba al aire libre con los reclutas.</p><p>Extraño, pero cierto.</p><p>Todo aquel hilo de pensamientos me hizo quedarme algo pasmado, Hange me lo hizo saber aclarándose la garganta.</p><p>-Eh... si, si.- dije mientras me giraba para poder quedar frente a ella.</p><p>-¿En que pensabas?.- dijo indicándome que me acercara a ella.</p><p>-Solo... me percaté por primera vez de la diferencia entre nuestros tonos de piel, eso es todo.- dije moviendo los hombros y restándole importancia.</p><p>-Aja, y bien...¿te gusta mi color de piel?.- pregunto mientras estiraba su pierna derecha y la levantaba en el aire por algunos segundos.</p><p>-Es bonito.- dije sin agregar más.</p><p>-Wow, que gran halago, gracias Levi por tu elocuencia.- dijo sarcástica.</p><p>-Ya, ya... tu tono de piel hace que te veas con mejor salud que algunos de nosotros, eso es todo.- no pensaba decir más.</p><p>-Eso sonó mucho mejor, y aunque a mi también me gusta mi color de piel, me parece que el tono que tienes tú es más llamativo y ...- decidí interrumpirla cumpliendo con lo que me había indicado, un beso.</p><p>Nos besamos por algunos instantes, todo fue muy superficial, me había acercado hasta ella, terminando arrodillado a su lado izquierdo sobre la cama.</p><p>El beso termino tan rápido como había comenzado, por lo que decidí aclararle.</p><p>-Si no hubiera hecho aquello, seguramente seguirías hablando.- le aclare.</p><p>-Tienes razón.- sonrío.- ahora quiero que repitas el beso, pero quiero que dejes vagar tus manos por donde quieras.- y señaló con la mirada su torso y piernas.</p><p>Aquella invitación para que tocara cuanto quisiera, no había sido más clara.</p><p>-Si algo no te gusta, dímelo.- dije con seriedad.</p><p>-Sí.- y dicho aquello me atrajo esta vez tomando la iniciativa en el beso.</p><p>Debido al poco tacto con el que ella comenzó el beso, me vi en la necesidad de apoyar mis brazos en sus costados, quedando prácticamente sobre ella.</p><p>Ella por su parte no perdió el tiempo y profundizó el beso de inmediato, pasando su lengua sobre mi labio inferior, preguntado calladamente por un permiso que era obvio que tenía.</p><p>Me acerqué más a ella para así poder quitarme de encima, impulsándome sobre mis rodillas nuevamente pero sin alejarme del beso que mantenía unidas nuestras bocas.</p><p>Estando seguro de que no caería sobre ella en cualquier momento, fue que decidí dejar que mi mano izquierda comenzara a vagar por sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>Comencé tocando con lentitud su cuello, tratando de recordar aquello que ella había hecho conmigo y que tanto me había gustado de vuelta en aquel establo.</p><p>Deslice lentamente la palma de mi mano por su clavícula, delineando aquella parte, sintiendo cómo reaccionaba la piel por donde dejaba caricias con las yemas de mis dedos.</p><p>Continué y pose mi mano entre sus senos, sin atreverme a mucho más que aquello, lo cierto es que no sabía que tan cómoda estaría ella si posara directamente mi mano sobre alguno de sus pechos.</p><p>-Solo hazlo, no pasa nada.- dijo ella.</p><p>Cortando momentáneamente el beso y deslizando una de sus manos sobre la mía que se encontraba en su pecho, tomándola con suavidad y colocándola sobre su seno derecho.</p><p>El simple contacto provocó que ella ahogara un gemido en su garganta, acto seguido dejó de guiar mi mano y volvió a colocar la misma sobre mi mejilla, retomando nuevamente el beso.</p><p>Teniendo ahora la autorización explícita de parte de ella, pase en repetidas ocasiones únicamente las yemas de mis dedos sobre su pezon, provocando que ligeros gemidos de parte de ella fueran acallados por nuestras bocas.</p><p>Su cuerpo era esbelto, de eso no había duda, y si bien algunos hombres considerarían que ella no contaba con muchos atributos, a mi me parecía que contaba con lo suficiente de todo.</p><p>Su pecho no era excesivamente grande o voluptuoso, pero eso me tenía sin especial cuidado, ya que no era exactamente su cuerpo lo que me había gustado de ella en primer lugar, aunque sí, contaba con un cuerpo increíblemente atlético, nada nuevo contando que éramos parte de la legión y era un requisito implícito dentro de todo.</p><p>Tenía la cintura pequeña y los muslos ligeramente más gruesos que las mujeres dentro de la legión, aquello le otorgaba un cuerpo perfectamente proporcionado, aunque siendo honestos sus muslos era lo que llamaba especialmente mi atención.</p><p>Desde el momento en el que me aferre a ellos en busca de apoyo cuando ella me masturbo en el establo, no había podido sacar de mi cabeza la sensación de aquella piel que únicamente había tocado por sobre la tela de su pantalón.</p><p>Antes no había tocado su cuerpo con otra intención que las de cumplir con los estándares de higiene que la sociedad imponía, así que sí, esto era nuevo.</p><p>Decidí entonces dejarme llevar un poco por la situación y que mis manos decidieran lo que a ella le agradaba en base a los sonidos que amortiguaba nuestro beso, aunque claro, sin dejarme llevar tanto como para negarme a detenerme en caso de que ella así lo deseara. </p><p>Pasando una pierna a cada lado, usando la fuerza de mis rodillas para hacer presión sobre el colchón y mis muslos para no tocarla más de lo necesario fue como finalmente termine a horcadas sobre ella, aunque sin tocarla directamente con mi cuerpo más allá de mis manos fue que decidí mi siguiente movimiento.</p><p>Despegue mi mano derecha del colchón y la pose directamente sobre su pecho izquierdo, y comencé a masajear ligeramente ambos con tacto, asegurándome de poner especial atención en los endurecidos pezones, apretando de vez en vez; y de esta forma arrancando gemidos sonoros de parte de ella.</p><p>El beso tomó un rumbo relajado, en el cual nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para poder saborearnos el uno al otro, sin prisas.</p><p>Entonces tuve una idea, e inmediatamente se lo hice saber.</p><p>-Voy a.- dije entre besos entrecortados que ella aún me proporcionaba al intentar hablar.- voy a intentar algo.- finalice alejándome de su boca.</p><p>Ella, ahora enfocada completamente en las caricias que mis manos le proporcionaban a sus pechos se dejó hacer, aunque un momento después de cortar el beso se incorporó con la ayuda de la palma de sus manos sobre el lecho y quedó nuevamente recargada con la espalda desnuda sobre la pared, simplemente asintió a mi sugerencia.</p><p>Aproveche dicha distracción y comencé a besar de forma aleatoria diferentes partes de piel que se encontraban a mi alcance, dejando un rastro un poco húmedo por sobre su piel, hasta llegar a su clavícula.</p><p>De alguna forma pase de mi posición previa de estar casi sobre ella a la posición actual, la cual consistía en estar arrodillado frente a la mujer.</p><p>Sus piernas abiertas y ligeramente encogidas se aferraban a mis muslos.</p><p>Continué escuchándola gemir de forma controlada, estaba disfrutando de las caricias que le proporcionaba, así que me aventuré a ir un poco más allá.</p><p>Hange al encontrase prácticamente sentada me facilitó la idea, volví a colocar mi mano derecha sobre su espalda, atrayéndola hacia mi, mientras bajaba mi rostro a la altura de su seno libre y con la punta de mi lengua rodeaba la endurecida piel del pezon.</p><p>Su respuesta fue inmediata, ya que soltó un gemido más alto que los anteriores y posicionó ambas manos sobre mi cabello, indicándome que continuará suministrándole dichas caricias con mi boca.</p><p>Sonreí ligeramente y succione la sensible piel de su pecho, provocando que ella se retorciera en su lugar y mordiera su labio inferior en un acto instintivo.</p><p>-Déjame escucharte o me detendré...- dije repitiendo las palabras que ella anteriormente uso conmigo.</p><p>-Estás jugando sucio, Levi...-hizo una pausa en la cual me detuve momentáneamente.</p><p>-Bien, bien, no me callare, pero continúa.- respondió con la voz más suave que de costumbre, casi sin aliento.</p><p>Complacido tomé entre mis dientes el pezon y le proporcioné ligeras mordidas, mismas que arrancaron sonoros gemidos por parte de la mujer.</p><p>Suspiros, gemidos y sonidos de succión podían escucharse a través de toda la habitación.</p><p>Deje momentáneamente de acariciar el seno derecho para llevarme un par de dígitos a la boca y bañarlos con algo de mi propia saliva, volviendo a colocarlos sobre el pezon y presionando; mientras continuaba trabajando sobre el pecho contrario con mi boca.</p><p>Hange se retorcía por momentos y hundía ambos talones en el colchón, eventualmente termino completamente recostada sobre la cama, provocando que sin querer yo siguiera sus movimientos deslizándome a la par, para así quedar en una posición conveniente a la suya.</p><p>-Levi...- la escuché llamarme.</p><p>Levante la mirada y ella con el rostro sonrojado me indicó que quería que la escuchara, por lo cual me detuve y le proporcione toda mi atención.</p><p>-Quiero que pases la palma de tu mano, aquí.- y acto seguido tomó mi mano que mantenía sobre su seno derecho y la posicionó sobre su sexo.</p><p>Aquello le provocó un escalofrío que sin lugar a dudas me indicó que debía continuar.</p><p>Por lo que roce con mis dedos entre los pliegues de aquel sitio, asegurándome de abarcar con ellos la mayor parte de piel a mi alcance.</p><p>Ella comenzó a asentir, dejándome saber que todo era de su agrado, por lo que nuevamente tomé su pezon izquierdo entre mis labios y lo humedecí con mi lengua.</p><p>Haciendo que ella se retorciera nuevamente sobre mi cama.</p><p>Poco a poco y conforme los movimientos de mi mano sobre su sexo se volvieron más constantes, comencé a notar un líquido que salía de entre sus labios vaginales, mismo que ayudaba a que la fricción fuese más sencilla de realizarse.</p><p>Aquello me hizo preguntarme si estaría bien proceder a más, por lo que en esta ocasión decidí preguntarle directamente.</p><p>-¿Puedo?.- dije levantando el rostro y esperando su respuesta.</p><p>Ella se incorporó, ligeramente temblorosa y yo levanté la mano con la que me encontraba acariciando su sexo, indicándole a que me refería.</p><p>-Si, intenta meter un dedo, despacio y muévelo dentro, yo te haré saber cuando pongas otro más.- dijo desplomándose nuevamente sobre la almohada que originalmente se encontraba en su espalda.</p><p>Tomé nota de lo que mencionó y ahora en lugar de enfocarme en sus senos decidí que esta vez quería besarla.</p><p>Me incorporé y la atraje posicionando mi mano libre en su cuello y robándole el poco aliento con el que aún contaba, ella se dejó hacer, soltando algo parecido a un ronroneo que venía desde el fondo de su garganta.</p><p>Ahora que ella se encontraba visiblemente más relajada, decidí seguir con la fricción sobre sus labios vaginales con mi mano izquierda.</p><p>Ella complacida intentaba tomar aire entre los besos que nos proporcionábamos, cuando estuve seguro de tener toda su atención enfocada en aquel beso fue que decidí ingresar un dígito, justo como ella me había hecho saber.</p><p>Aquella sensación era nueva para mi, ya que la calidez y la estrechez que me recibieron dentro de aquella cavidad era enorme, por lo que conforme a lo que ella había indicado comencé a mover aquel dedo dentro suyo.</p><p>No hubo mayor cambio por parte de ella, o señal de que le desagradaba lo que me encontraba realizando, por lo que continué con aquella labor.</p><p>Pasados algunos segundos de aquella intensa sesión de besuqueo de nuestra parte ella me detuvo, para mencionar.</p><p>-Agrega otro.- dijo con seguridad.</p><p>Asentí y volví a besarla nuevamente, deslizando un dedo extra dentro suyo en esta ocasión, realizando aquello de forma lenta para evitar causarle algún malestar.</p><p>Dentro de nada ambos dígitos se movían en su interior, y ella continuaba sin dar indicaciones de molestia o disconformidad, estaba enfocado en la sensación de beso que estábamos compartiendo que me tomó un momento darme cuenta que me había hablado.</p><p>-¿Qué dijiste?.- pregunte un poco confuso.</p><p>-Más rápido.- dijo atrayéndome nuevamente aferrándose a mis hombros mientras era ella la que iniciaba el beso.</p><p>Obedecí, mis dedos comenzaron a moverse ligeramente más deprisa, y ella dejaba escapar suspiros de vez en vez, y entre esos sonidos y jadeos me indicaba que subiera la intensidad o bien agregara un dígito más a mis atenciones.</p><p>Con 3 dígitos míos dentro suyo fue que comencé a subir la intensidad sin que ella me indicara que debía detenerme, al contrario, me dejaba escuchar sonidos más guturales y estruendosos salir de su garganta.</p><p>-¡Ahí!, vuelve a tocar ahí.- gritaba de forma esporádica.</p><p>Era hora de escucharla así como ella me había escuchado a mi.</p><p>Deje de besarla y tomé nuevamente entre mis labios uno de sus pezones, dejándome escuchar un grito entrecortado de su parte.</p><p>El líquido que había ayudado a lubricar las acciones de mis dedos dentro de ella comenzó a ser mayor, señal de que muy probablemente estuviera cerca de alcanzar su orgasmo.</p><p>-Más rápido.- dijo entre jadeos.</p><p>Aumente la velocidad y ella dejó que la habitación se llenara de jadeos y gritos descontrolados, mientras se sujetaba fuertemente a mis hombros y ocasionalmente jalaba mi cabello.</p><p>-Estoy muy cerca.- dijo en un susurro.</p><p>El cual afortunadamente escuché y tomé en cuenta para lo que a continuación realice.</p><p>Tomé su pezon izquierdo entre mis dientes y presioné con un poco más de fuerza que las veces anteriores aunque siendo consciente de que aquello no llegaría a lastimarla, mientras que al mismo tiempo volvía a posicionar mi mano derecha sobre su pezon derecho e intentaba ejercer la misma presión que mis dientes en el seno contrario.</p><p>Sin olvidar aumentar la velocidad de mis dedos, todo aquello fue lo que la hizo soltar un grito mucho más alto que los anteriores, su espalda se encorvó y se sujetó de forma inmediata a la sábana debajo suyo.</p><p>Respirando entrecortadamente fue como llegó su orgasmo, seguido de muchos más jadeos.</p><p>Aún con mis dedos dentro de ella, pude sentir cuando sus paredes vaginales comenzaron a presionar de forma increíble mis dígitos, ejerciendo una presión incomparable sobre ellos, mientras que dentro de las paredes sus pulsaciones eran palpables.</p><p>Mirándola con el cabello revuelto, pegándose a su frente, la respiración entrecortada, la mirada algo desorientada y una sonrisa formándose sobre sus labios, supe que había sido de su agrado, pero aún así tenía que preguntar.</p><p>-¿Qué te pareció?.- dije sacando mis dígitos mientras ella suspiraba debido a la acción.</p><p>-Estuvo...- hizo una pausa en la cual se llevó ambas manos al rostro y levantó sus anteojos.- fue increíble, lo hiciste muy bien.- dijo alejando las manos de su rostro permitiéndome ver su sonrisa cada vez más amplia.</p><p>-Que bien que te gusto.- dije mostrándome satisfecho con los resultados alcanzados.</p><p>Me incorporé tomando un par de pañuelos que se hallaban sobre mi escritorio y procedí a limpiar los restos del orgasmo que acababa de tener Hange.</p><p>Habiendo terminado de limpiar los restos de aquel lubricante natural que ella había proporcionado de su cuerpo y de mis dedos, note que aún intentaba regular su respiración.</p><p>-Me gusto mucho lo que hiciste al final.- dijo posicionando ambas manos sobre sus pechos, haciendo referencia a cuando había ejercido presión sobre sus pezones y así ella había alcanzado su orgasmo.</p><p>-¿No fue demasiado doloroso?, la verdad es que improvisé y no llegue a preguntarte si estaba bien...¿te lastime?.- me vi en la necesidad de preguntarle, cayendo en cuenta que si había usado un poco más de fuerza que cuando había comenzado.</p><p>-No, no...para nada, todo estuvo perfecto.- dijo ella levantando un pulgar.</p><p>-Déjame ver.- dije quitando ambas manos de su torso para así poder revisar minuciosamente si no le había hecho daño.</p><p>La piel de sus senos estaba algo enrojecida, pero no se notaban lesiones, por lo que me permití sentarme frente a ella, sabiendo que no le había hecho daño.</p><p>Me permití admirar la capa de sudor que aún se encontraba sobre su cuerpo, sus mejillas enrojecidas, sus labios hinchados y su antes errática respiración ya más calmada.</p><p>Ambos estábamos en un cómodo silencio, la atmósfera en la habitación era bastante agradable por lo que me tomé la libertad de pasar las palmas de mis manos sobre sus muslos.</p><p>Lo cual provocó que ella se sobresaltara por la acción tan súbita de mi parte.</p><p>-No quise asustarte.- dije retirando mis manos, pensé que probablamente no se sentiría cómoda conmigo pasando mis manos sobre sus ella.</p><p>-No, no...puedes seguir, solo me sorprendiste, eso es todo.- me aseguró.</p><p>De esa manera fue que continué sintiendo la textura de la piel de aquella zona debajo de las yemas y palmas de mis manos.</p><p>Pasaron algunos minutos, todo continuaba en calma, para después escucharla mencionar.</p><p>-Vamos a dormir Levi, estoy cansada.- dijo incorporándose y abrazándose a mi.</p><p>-Con esos gritos que soltaste, yo también estaría cansado.- dije haciendo notar lo evidente.</p><p>-Déjame recordarte que tú gritaste igual o incluso más que yo cuando estuvimos en el establo.- dijo sonriendo burlesca.</p><p>-En mi defensa puedo decir que para ser la primera vez que alguien me ayudaba a algo como aquello la verdad es que lo hiciste estupendo, y además fuiste tu la que dijo que quería escucharme, ¿acaso no fue así?.-dije cruzándome de brazos y levantando una ceja.</p><p>-Bueno ya que estamos hablando de ello, tú también lo hiciste excelente, además no era mi intención callarme, aunque eso de usar mis propias palabras contra mi, fue bastante bajo.- dijo intentando sonar molesta.</p><p>La observé y me di cuenta que no tenía ganas de discutir.</p><p>-También estoy cansado, ¿vamos a dormir entonces?.- pregunte ahogando un bostezo.</p><p>Dejo ir el tema, no sin dedicarme una mirada amenazante antes de asentir.</p><p>-Hay que dormir.- contestó poniéndose de pie, y obligándome a mi en el proceso a seguirla para desordenar un poco más las sábanas de la cama.</p><p>Levantó aquella tela que hacía nada se encontraba debajo nuestro y luego <br/>volvió a tomar asiento, asegurándose de cubrirse con aquellas sábanas de pies a cabeza.</p><p>Yo la miré un tanto sorprendido aunque no lo suficiente como para hacer de aquello una pelea.</p><p>Me deshice de mi camisa y mi pantalón quedando únicamente con mi ropa interior, así mismo las prendas que me quite obviamente doble y coloque sobre mi escritorio.</p><p>-¿No piensas vestirte?.- pregunte rodeando la cama, recostándome a su lado.</p><p>-Mañana habrá tiempo para eso.- dijo incorporándose nuevamente para extinguir el fuego de aquella lámpara que yacía encendida a un costado suyo, sobre la mesita de noche.</p><p>Habiendo quedado sumidos en la oscuridad se abrazó a mi torso y yo simplemente no pude continuar lanzándole comentarios, y la abrace de regreso.</p><p>Probablemente tenía razón, siempre la tenía.</p><p>Mañana habría tiempo para preocuparnos de ello.</p><p>Mañana habría tiempo para eso. </p><p>🌟<br/>🌟<br/><em>Espero haya sido de su agrado, disculpen la tardanza pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.</em></p><p>
  <em>Dudas, sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Bye bye</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Fanart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bueno como han leído en el título, aquí encontrarán el maravilloso fanart de una escritora amante del levihan y seguidora de esta historia.</p><p>Mil gracias a <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/user/DalhiaOkazaki">DalhiaOkazaki</a> por realizar este hermoso fanart, el cual está basado en el último capítulo de esta historia.</p><p>Sinceramente nunca creí que llegaríamos a tener algo así, por lo que estoy no solo agradecida por el fanart, si no por el tiempo que le ha dedicado a leer la historia, y por supuesto también a realizar este magnífico dibujo.</p><p>
  <b>¡Me ha encantado, has plasmado en arte el capítulo!</b>
</p><p>Denle amor a esta bella obra ❤️</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p>Les recomiendo visiten su perfil de Wattpad &amp; la sigan en Instagram la encuentran como: @dokashibichan</p><p>
  <em>Nos leemos pronto</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hacia bastante tiempo que los descansos eran efímeros, más que reponer mis energías servían únicamente para poder continuar con mis días.</p><p>Dormir no significaba descansar.</p><p>Dormir significaba conseguir fuerzas para continuar, no al cien por cierto pero algo era algo, ¿<em>verdad</em>? </p><p>¿Entonces porque el simple hecho de dormir con alguien me suponía más descanso que el dormir sola?</p><p>Era algo extraño, y si era raro para mi, a alguien como Levi quien continuaba durmiendo a mi lado y quien seguramente no había descansado en semanas, meses incluso, le sabría aterrador.</p><p>Verlo tan relajado, y sin aquel gesto a la defensiva no solo lo hacía lucir más joven, también ayudaba a que descubrieras algo que no les mostraba a todos, una parte de él que aunque se empeñara en esconder se hallaba ahí, a plena vista.</p><p>Si eras observador, o en mi caso, si tenías la oportunidad de dormir con él.</p><p>Aunque aquello último me constaba que nadie había hecho, aquello me hacía sentir una mezcla de sentimientos raros, me sentía feliz, orgullosa incluso... solo por verlo así, tan calmado.</p><p><em>Sonreí</em>.</p><p>Todo era demasiado raro cuando se trataba de alguno de nosotros.</p><p>Por supuesto que no era tan idiota como Levi se empeñaba en repetirles a todos.</p><p>
  <em>Lo sabía.</em>
</p><p>Sabía que había algo entre nosotros mucho más grande que el simple hecho de '<em>ser amigos</em>', ja ¿amigos?... es decir Nanaba es mi amiga y no por eso quiero besuquearme con ella.</p><p>Levi es amigo de Erwin y nunca los he visto intentando '<em>ayudarse</em>' de la forma en que Mike ayudó a Nanaba aquella vez que Levi los vio juntos.</p><p>Y es que siendo totalmente honestos nadie soportaba el humor de mi amigo, aunque la mitad del tiempo dijera cosas verdaderamente graciosas, parecía que todos únicamente lo veneraban por sus increíbles habilidades pero eso mismo les hacía temerle de una forma inimaginable.</p><p>Pero conmigo él era diferente, es decir <br/>ciertamente nunca nadie había accedido tan de prisa y sin pensar en las consecuencias de mis ideas, como lo había hecho Levi.</p><p>Nadie además de Erwin se había tomado el tiempo de escucharme con atención, de darme su punto de vista incluso sin saber muy bien a qué me refería, claro con Erwin tenía una relación de amistad pero también me gustaba hablar con él ya que compartíamos conocimientos, pero siempre había sentido un tipo de conexión diferente con Levi.</p><p>A lo que me refiero cuando digo diferente es que él parecía genuinamente interesado en todo aquello que le contaba y si bien algunas veces me ignoraba era porque o bien ya me había escuchado hablar del tema, tenía trabajo por hacer o no le agradaba cuando le daba muchas vueltas al asunto y terminaba saltando de tema en tema sin dejar ninguno en claro.</p><p>Y sencillamente yo misma no sabía cómo funcionaba nuestra relación, como es que habíamos llegado a obtener este nivel de comodidad entre nosotros más allá de la típica frase: es porque somos amigos.</p><p>Pero también había algo escondido debajo de todas aquellas miradas, y platicas a media noche, todas aquellas visitas nocturnas, y por supuesto detrás de todas aquellas primeras experiencias que formaban parte ahora de nuestros recuerdos.</p><p>Éramos un par extraño.</p><p>Y aunque por el momento no pudiese ponerle una etiqueta a lo que había entre nosotros, no podía evitar sentirme mucho mejor en todos los sentidos.</p><p>Únicamente cuando compartía algo con Levi es cuando me sentía así.</p><p>Claro que me encantaba ayudar pero nunca me había sentido tan satisfecha conmigo misma al poder brindarle ayuda o apoyo a algo en lo que Levi estaba interesado.</p><p>Ah, ya estaba pensando en cosas raras otra vez, pensé.</p><p>Basta de tantas ideas, me dije, ya que siempre que llegaba a mis conclusiones con Levi, terminaba un poco eufórica y con ganas de preguntarle al mundo y claro porque no, al mismo hombre a mi lado que se suponía que éramos.</p><p>Y sabía que algo así podría comprometer mi relación con él, no es que le incomodará el tema en sí, más bien era el simple hecho de que él aún no sabía cómo tratar con temas sentimentales de la mejor de las formas.</p><p>Podría tomarlo bien y mandarme a la mierda en un instante y acto seguido ignorarme hasta que ambos termináramos por olvidar el tema y volviésemos a la normalidad o también existía la posibilidad de que reaccionara mal y cortara todo tipo de lazos conmigo y honestamente preferiría esperar a que fuese un poco más empatico, yo sabía que probablemente en el futuro tendríamos tiempo de intentar algo más profundo entre nosotros. </p><p>Mientras tanto me bastaba con saber que él también se sentía cómodo estando conmigo, y no solo eso, si no que incluso se mostraba más abierto a realizar ciertas cosas que seguramente si le hubiese propuesto cualquier otro soldado ya lo habría mandado a la enfermería o bien le habría dado un sin fin de tareas de limpieza y amenazado con que no se le acercara.</p><p>Bastaba con eso.</p><p>Me estire satisfecha por llegar a un punto en mi hilo de pensamientos que me dejo con un buen sabor de boca.</p><p>-¿No tienes frío?.-</p><p>La súbita pregunta me hizo saltar un poco debido a la impresión, enseguida me giré para observar a mi amigo. </p><p>Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acompasada, lenta y rítmica.</p><p>Sonreí nuevamente.</p><p>Lo cierto era que él seguramente sentía que aquella sabana con la que inicialmente nos habíamos cubierto ya se había deslizado a un costado, sin cubrir ni a uno, ni a otro.</p><p>-Mmm...no estaba presentando mucha atención al clima en realidad.- dije acomodándome nuevamente a la misma altura que él sobre la cama.</p><p>-Estás fría.- comentó en voz baja.</p><p>Aquello me hizo bajar la mirada a través de mi aún desnudo cuerpo por las acciones que la noche anterior habíamos realizado y dándome cuenta que él tenía la palma de su mano izquierda pegado a un costado de mi abdomen.</p><p>Me incorporé ligeramente y tomé la sábana que se encontraba hecha nudos al final del colchón, la sacudí en el aire intentando que se deshiciera toda la maraña y así poder cubrirnos a ambos.</p><p>Después de algunos intentos fallidos lo conseguí, resguardándonos de la baja temperatura que se experimentaba por las madrugadas en el cuartel general.</p><p>Levi continuo recostado, yo opte por tomar la misma posición que él y dejé de observar al techo de su habitación para así poder observar su rostro.</p><p>Saque una mano de entre la sábana y la posicione frente a su cara, alzando únicamente mi dedo índice para molestarlo y tocarle el rostro.</p><p>-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.- dijo mientras abría un ojo al sentir la presencia de mi mano acercarse a él.</p><p>-Nada.- dije sin retirar mi mano.</p><p>Continué acercando mi mano y el únicamente se limitó a observar el movimiento que realizaba de forma lenta hacia su cara.</p><p>Hundí ligeramente la punta de mi dedo en su mejilla derecha, él no hizo más que entrecerrar su único ojo abierto, sospechando que seguramente planeaba hacerle alguna travesura o algo parecido.</p><p>-No voy a hacerte nada.- dije intentando ahogar sin éxito una risita.</p><p>-No confió en ti.- dijo desviando la mirada de mi dedo a mi rostro.</p><p>-Claro, eso díselo a alguien que no acaba de dormir contigo.-dije sonriente.</p><p>-Eres muy molesta.- finalizó su argumento volviendo a dejar que cayera su párpado sobre su ojos derecho. </p><p>-Debes comenzar a buscar mejores excusas que esa, ya he escuchado eso mismo muchas otras veces.- le dije mientras realizaba mi movimiento inicial sobre su mejilla una y otra vez.</p><p>Esta vez él no respondió, así que supuse podría continuar intentando sacarlo de quicio, era muy sencillo después de todo.</p><p>Continué presionando la piel de su mejilla, para después tocar la punta de su estilizada nariz, posteriormente  con la punta mi dedo delineé sus pestañas, y noté que aquello le incomodó bastante, ya que se removió inquieto.</p><p>Por lo cual volví a repetir la acción una y otra vez hasta que hablo nuevamente.</p><p>-Hange...- dijo a modo de advertencia.</p><p>-¿Qué?.- dije sonando inocente.</p><p>Y volví a repetir pasar mi dedo por sus pestañas una vez más, ya decidida a molestarlo de forma definitiva metí la punta de mi dedo en una de sus fosas nasales.</p><p>Lo que provocó que abriera los ojos exasperado y me devolviera una mirada molesta.</p><p>Yo no pude contenerme y comencé a reír aunque no lo hice de forma muy ruidosa ya que sabía que había más gente que si se encontraba durmiendo en el cuartel.</p><p>Tomé el borde de la sabana y me cubrí completamente, en un pobre intento de aminorar la venganza que sabía que me esperaba de parte de él.</p><p>-¿Qué acaso nunca puedes quedarte quieta?.- me pregunto intentando arrancar de mi agarre la sabana.</p><p>-No, no puedo.- dije riendo mientras hacía mi mejor esfuerzo por evitar que la sabana se escapara de mis manos.</p><p>Dejo de hablar y se detuvo.</p><p>Por lo cual yo también me detuve y afloje mi agarre de la tela entre mis manos, poniendo atención a los sonidos de mi alrededor, para saber cuál sería su próximo movimiento.</p><p>Aún con la sábana cubriéndome todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad, aún era de madrugada, probablemente habríamos dormido un par de horas solamente, ya que el sol aún no daba señales de querer mostrarse.</p><p>Estaba pensando aquello cuando de la nada la sabana entre mis dedos desapareció y me encontré viendo nuevamente el techo de la habitación entre la penumbra.</p><p>Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado y podía verlo todo de manera clara, bueno medianamente clara debido a que no llevaba puestos mis anteojos.</p><p>Solamente veía cosas de cerca sin necesidad de tratar de agudizar la vista.</p><p>Pero era obvio que ya me había quitado aquella cosa que fungía de escudo de encima mío, porque ahora también sentía el cambio de temperatura.</p><p>Reprimí un gemido de sorpresa cuando aquello sucedió, fue inesperado... una vez más.</p><p>Seguido de aquello vi algo parecido a una mancha que se coloco frente a mi, y se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de mi rostro.</p><p>Era Levi, es decir ¿quién más?, a causa de mi estupido pensamiento reí nuevamente.</p><p>El rostro de él se hizo más claro conforme se fue acercando, hasta que llegó el momento en el cual podía ver claramente todas sus facciones incluso su ceño fruncido.</p><p>-¿De que te ríes?.- preguntó.</p><p>-De una estupidez que acabo de pensar, pero no es momento para seguir con eso...devuélveme la sábana.- dije fingiendo molestia y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño igual al que él hacía.</p><p>-No, ¿por qué debería?.- dijo cambiando su expresión, elevando una ceja.</p><p>-Porque tengo frío.- dije y temblé de forma exagerada.- Te das cuenta.- dije repitiendo la acción.</p><p>Aquello provocó que él soltara una risa debido a mi mala actuación, la cual la verdad sonó muy bien a mis oídos.</p><p>-No, dame una buena razón para devolverte la sabana.- dijo.</p><p>-Pues... - dije mientras bajaba la mirada hacia mi cuerpo a la vez que el también trazaba aquel recorrido con la propia.- estoy desnuda, ¿eso te parece una buena razón?.- dije mirándolo a los ojos nuevamente y dedicándole una expresión sugerente en esta ocasión.</p><p>-Eh...- fue su turno de permanecer en silencio.</p><p>Y recobrando la razón que momentáneamente había perdido salió de su ensoñación y me tendió la sabana nuevamente.</p><p>Quitándose de encima mío, observe su silueta volver a situarse a un costado, pero algo en sus movimientos me hizo sospechar que estaba por dejarme sola en la cama.</p><p>Por lo que rápidamente extendí la sabana y nos cubrí a ambos completamente, él se giró y quedó nuevamente bastante cerca mío por lo cual pude vislumbrar su expresión de extrañeza por haber realizado aquel acto.</p><p>-¿Y ahora qué haces?.- pregunto tomando la almohada debajo de su cabeza y poniendo su brazo debajo de ella. </p><p>-Estabas por irte, así que estoy reteniéndote un rato más.- dije.</p><p>Y me acerqué hasta que mi pecho desnudó chocó contra el suyo, y me abracé a su cintura.</p><p>-No iba a ir a ningún lado.- respondió el a una pregunta que yo no había hecho.</p><p>Mientras pasaba su mano libre entre mi enmarañado cabello.</p><p>-Pero seguramente estabas por vestirte.- dije levantando mi rostro el cual se encontraba escondido entre su pecho.</p><p>-En eso tienes razón.- dijo asintiendo.</p><p>-No te vayas.- volví a repetir.</p><p>-Ya te dije que no me voy a ir.- volvió a afirmar.</p><p>-Me asegurare.- respondí.</p><p>Pose mi pierna izquierda sobre su cintura, levantando mi brazo y situándolo más cerca de su torso, ahora no podía escapar.</p><p>Y para no desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, me acerqué aún más a su rostro hasta dejarle un ligero beso sobre sus labios, el simplemente se dejó hacer.</p><p>Me re-acomode y en cuestión de minutos caímos rendidos ante el sueño de nueva cuenta.</p><p>🔸</p><p>Horas más tarde volvía a ser yo quien despertaba primero, bastante raro a decir verdad.</p><p>La posición en la que me había quedado, prácticamente encima de Levi ahora había cambiado.</p><p>Lo primero que note fue que me encontraba mirando hacia el techo, por lo cual ya no tenía aprisionado a mi amigo bajo mi peso.</p><p>Comencé a abrir los ojos con lentitud, apenas despuntaba el alba y se notaba ligeramente el comienzo del día a través de la ventana de la habitación.</p><p>Estuve a punto de estirarme por segunda vez en aquel corto tiempo,  cuando sentí un peso extra sobre mi torso.</p><p>Baje la mirada y encontré a Levi con el rostro a la altura de mi clavícula, se encontraba de perfil, un brazo sobre mi cintura y la sábana por la que antes peleábamos cubriéndonos las piernas a ambos.</p><p>Sonreí, <em>¿ahora quien tenía asegurado a quien? </em></p><p>Era tan raro ver en Levi ese tipo de actitudes pero todo él era una contradicción, ya que el día anterior había accedido a cosas inimaginables para muchos, y ahora se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente sobre mi cuerpo desnudo.</p><p>Me gustaba el rumbo que su actitud estaba tomando, se notaba más seguro al realizar sus acciones, incluso al dedicarme una mirada o un comentario.</p><p>Se sentía más libre, más en confianza.</p><p>No es que no tuviésemos confianza entre nosotros, si no que este tipo de confianza era una completamente nueva.</p><p>Era diferente, y agradable... me dejaba con un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando sucedía y dado a que anteriormente no eran muchas las ocasiones en las que podía deleitarme con cosas así las atesoraba muchísimo.</p><p>Pero observándolo dormir sin ninguna preocupación más que por continuar con su labor, me hizo sentir que muy probablemente vería más muestras como esa de forma regular.</p><p>Solté un suspiro y con una sonrisa en el rostro, por segunda vez en el día me propuse molestarlo para no perder la costumbre.</p><p>Así que con una de mis manos busqué a ciegas la posición de sus ojos y con mi dedo índice presioné su párpado izquierdo sin afán de lastimarlo, únicamente quería que reaccionara.</p><p>Lo cual lo hizo despertar al instante, incorporándose de forma violenta, la cual aproveché para tirarle la sábana encima y salir corriendo de la cama.</p><p>-Me las vas a pagar, <em>estupida</em> <em>cuatro</em> <em>ojos</em>.- soltó mientras intentaba quitarse sin éxito la sábana.</p><p>-Cállate, <em>enano</em> <em>idiota</em>.- dije esquivándolo.</p><p>Y como el par de adultos que somos, comenzamos a perseguirnos el uno al otro, justo como en el establo.</p><p>Algunas cosas simplemente no cambiaban, <em>supongo</em>.</p><p>🔹<br/>🔸</p><p>
  <em>¡Gracias por leer!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Supongo que ya estamos en la recta final de este mini fic, calculo entre 2 o 3 capítulos máximo para el fin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Cuéntenme que les pareció y que esperan leer o que les gustaría que formara parte del próximo capítulo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No salgan de sus casas y lávense frecuentemente las manos.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nos leemos pronto.</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Asegúrate de dejarlo limpio, de lo contrario tendrás que hacer lo mismo todo lo que resta del mes.- le dije de forma amenazante.</p><p>El cadete únicamente se encogió en su sitio mientras me miraba con una expresión de miedo en su rostro.</p><p>Asintió y me sentí lo suficientemente satisfecho como para poder continuar con mis obligaciones.</p><p>Ya me encontraba un tanto alejado del lugar donde había discutido con el cadete un par de metros quizás.</p><p>-Podrías dejar de ser tan exigente con ellos algunas veces, así no fomentarías al miedo con el que te ven.- dijo una voz detrás mío.</p><p>No me tomé la molestia de siquiera girarme para saber de quién se trataba, era más que obvio que no había sido la voz de aquel recluta al que recién le había dado órdenes.</p><p>-¿No tienes un grupo al cual entrenar o algo asqueroso que diseccionar el día de hoy?.- dije en tono aburrido.</p><p>Continué caminando viendo en la lejanía los edificios designados para la legión de reconocimiento, la luz del sol se ocultaba por momentos entre las espesas nubes blancas.</p><p>Hacía calor pero no de forma abrumadora, por lo que el viento que acompañaba aquella tarde era más bien refrescante y agradable a ojos de cualquiera.</p><p>El resonar de un segundo par de pisadas detrás mío continuó hasta que entré en el edificio donde se encontraban las habitaciones, entre ellas la mía.</p><p>Subí tomando rumbo hacia mi habitación, escuchando la madera crujir debajo de mis pies mientras avanzaba, los pasos de mi <em>sombra</em> aún continuaban.</p><p>La diferencia es que había permanecido muy callada desde que habíamos emprendido el recorrido hasta el lugar donde finalmente nos encontrábamos.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa contigo?.- pregunte mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta.</p><p>Entre en la habitación y luego la observé, su semblante era neutral, toda aquella locura a la que me encontraba acostumbrado en sus facciones no se encontraba en aquel momento, se notaba cansada.</p><p>Y podría ser que verdaderamente se encontrará de esa forma, ya que incluso el no escucharla parlotear todo el tiempo era ya bastante raro.</p><p>Sujete el borde de la puerta entre mis dedos, dedicándole una mirada que claramente volvía a repetir la pregunta que le había hecho.</p><p>Ella como respuesta únicamente se limitó a suspirar y pasar una mano sobre su rostro, levantando sus anteojos, quitándoselos de hecho en el acto y luego alborotando los cabellos que tenía sobre la frente.</p><p>Aquello ya sobrepasaba el límite de lo anormal.</p><p>Cuando me volvió a mirar, le indiqué con un movimiento de cabeza que entrara.</p><p>Ella vaciló un momento desde su lugar y mentalmente me pregunté <em>qué</em> <em>carajos</em> <em>estaba</em> <em>haciendo</em>.</p><p>-¿Qué no se supone que tengo prohibido entrar desde la última vez?.- dijo sonando divertida esta vez.</p><p>Vaya cambios de humor.</p><p>-Estoy tentado en retirar la oferta.- dije balanceando la puerta entre mi mano.</p><p>Su mirada perdió aquel brillo de diversión que contenían sus palabras y se dedicó a observar el suelo de madera con semblante desinteresado.</p><p>Aquello había sido muy... <em>yo</em>.</p><p>No era bueno que comenzara a adoptar reacciones que yo mostraba de forma regular, era <em>no se... perturbador</em> para mí.</p><p>Nos quedamos ahí de pie, como imbeciles esperando alguna reacción por parte del otro sin resultados inmediatos.</p><p>Lo cual me hizo sentir ansioso y sin pensarlo más de la cuenta, dejé de sostener la puerta, me acerqué a ella y la tomé del antebrazo sin en realidad ejercer fuerza, solo indicándole que hiciera lo que mi silenciosa acción demandaba.</p><p>Tire un poco del agarre que mantuve sobre su extremidad y ella me siguió dentro de la habitación.</p><p>Cerré finalmente la puerta detrás mío.</p><p>Sin decir una sola palabra ella se desplomó sobre mi cama.</p><p>Sus anteojos descansaban en su mano derecha mientras aquella maraña que llamaba cabello se encontraba regada sobre la sábana, sus ojos cerrados de forma ligera me indicaban que algo no estaba del todo bien.</p><p>-¿Piensas decirme que te sucede o simplemente te quedarás ahí?.- dije sin mostrarme irritado, más bien me sentía un tanto confuso.</p><p>-Solo me voy a quedar aquí.- respondió en voz baja.</p><p>-Bien.-</p><p>Dejé de observarla y me dirigí al escritorio, tenía mucho papeleo así que me ocuparía de lo que sea que le sucediera a ella más tarde, si es que no comenzaba a hablar de forma aleatoria de aquello que le aquejaba mientras trabajaba.</p><p>-<br/>-</p><p>Pasaron un par de horas y en la habitación no se escuchaba más que ocasionalmente el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, así como el sonido del papel mientras escribía sobre el.</p><p>Algunos minutos después el sonido de la puerta se escuchó entre todo aquel silencio.</p><p>-Adelante.- dije a modo de autorización.</p><p>Era <em>Arleth</em>.</p><p>-Siento interrumpir capitán, pero el comandante Erwin me pidió venir a recoger algunos informes que necesita.- dijo con timidez.</p><p>Ese niño era demasiado inteligente como para andar por ahí mostrando ese tipo de actitud tan <em>repulsiva</em>.</p><p>Me giré y le dediqué una mirada de asco, no era realmente dirigida a él, si no a su actitud, aquello era lo que realmente me molestaba.</p><p>Él pareció encogerse a causa de la forma en la que lo había observado, deslizando sus azulados ojos por la habitación, deteniendo su intrigada acción sobre la cama.</p><p>Enseguida una ligera sonrisa comenzó a formarse sobre sus labios, y nuevamente me observo.</p><p>Ahora se veía diferente, su expresión era divertida, cómplice incluso, de algo que se suponía solamente él y yo sabíamos.</p><p>Era absurdo en realidad porque todos en la legión sabían que aquella mujer tirada sobre mi cama hacía lo que le venía en gana, cuando le venía en gana.</p><p>Pero aquella expresión en el rostro de Armin dejaba en claro que él conocía más de lo que la gente de la legión suponía, quizá engreída.</p><p>Eso me provocó cierto malestar, <em>¿que sabía Armin que yo no?</em></p><p>Rompiendo aquel momento incómodo aclare mi garganta y le indique con un movimiento de mano que se acercara.</p><p>Obedeció instantáneamente, volviendo a mostrar una actitud cordial misma que habitualmente usaba.</p><p>Le entregue los documentos por los que había venido y antes de que pudiera girarme nuevamente para continuar con mis deberes lo sentí removerse a un costado mío.</p><p>Se veía un poco incómodo, como teniendo una pequeña lucha interna.</p><p>Me miro con resolución y luego se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de mi oído.</p><p>-<em>Creo que se siente triste, ha estado así toda la mañana, ni siquiera quiso hablarme acerca de sus más recientes experimentos.</em>- comentó el rubio en voz baja.</p><p>Honestamente no esperaba que específicamente <em>él</em> me contara que andaba mal con aquella mujer.</p><p>Se incorporó y asintió.</p><p>Me limite a observarlo desde mi posición.</p><p>-Hasta luego, Capitán.- dijo antes de alejarse y atravesar el umbral, cerrando la puerta consigo.</p><p><em>Siempre tan amable,</em> pensé.</p><p>Y estuve tentado en continuar lo que hace algunos momentos estaba realizando pero las palabras de Armin acerca de Hange me hicieron pensar detenidamente en si era una buena idea dejar a mi loca compañera en aquel estado.</p><p>Observe los informes que aún esperaban por ser llenados y sabiendo que era relativamente poco lo que me restaba de aquella tarea, desistí.</p><p>Optando por intentar hacer sentir mejor a Hange aunque no sabiendo cómo hacer aquello exactamente.</p><p>Era uno de esos días, en los que no tenía ganas de hacer nada, de hablar con la gente, de pensar... lo sabía, ya que yo mismo había experimentado aquel sentimiento de vacío innumerables ocasiones.</p><p>Supuse que no se encontraba dormida o por lo menos no de forma profunda ya que era fácil reconocer cuando era así, sin decir una palabra tomé el lugar vacío a su lado sobre la cama.</p><p>Me giré quedando sobre mi costado, esperando a que ella hiciera algo para saber que podía proceder.</p><p>Estaba claro que había sentido todo, desde el momento en el que me levanté de la silla hasta quedar recostado junto a ella.</p><p>Era extraño verla sin llevar puestos los anteojos, por lo que me concentré en observar todos aquellos detalles que no se apreciaban a simple vista cuando los llevaba puestos.</p><p>Tenía algunas marcas debido al sol, la forma de aquellas cosas se marcaba ligeramente sobre su rostro, su piel se veía mucho más bronceada que la mía, y eso era algo que no terminaba de entender.</p><p>Sus ojos se movieron debajo de sus párpados, acto seguido los abrió y me observo.</p><p>A esta distancia sabía que ella me veía medianamente bien, ya que la distancia que nos separaba no era mucha gracias a que el ancho de la cama no nos permitía estar realmente alejados.</p><p>Nos observamos un momento.</p><p>-¿Estas bien?.- pregunte.</p><p>Ella frunció el ceño, otra expresión demasiado típica en mi y que ella raramente mostraba.</p><p>Pareció pensárselo un momento y luego su semblante se suavizó nuevamente.</p><p>-Si te dijera que no, ¿<em>qué harías</em>?.- dijo en voz baja.</p><p>-Honestamente no tengo idea.-comenté haciéndole saber que no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar ante este tipo de situaciones.-¿qué te gustaría que hiciera?.- pregunte nuevamente.</p><p>Cerró sus ojos, sopesando la idea, analizándola.</p><p>-¿Tú que crees que sería lo indicado?.- inquirió, era obvio que ella tampoco estaba del todo acostumbrada a tener que ayudar a alguien en una situación cómo está.</p><p>La observé mientras intentaba pensar en algo que pudiera ser de su agrado, aunque ciertamente desistí algunos segundos más tarde, ya que como antes había mencionado, seguía sin tener la menor de las ideas de que hacer.</p><p>Ella pareció entender el pequeño dilema al que me había arrastrado, por lo cual hablo una vez más.</p><p>-Improvisa, estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo.- dijo esbozando una ligera sonrisa y recostándose sobre su espalda.</p><p>Aquello hizo la situación menos abrumadora de lo que anteriormente me parecía, pero aún no tenía muy en claro que podría hacer yo por Hange para que levantara su ánimo, ya que casi siempre era al revés, fue entonces cuando recordé algo.</p><p>A ella le gustaba el <em>contacto</em>.</p><p>Cierto, así que sin pensármelo más tiempo decidí actuar antes de terminar acobardándome por aquella sugerencia dentro de mi cabeza.</p><p>A ciegas busque su mano, para tomarla entre la mía.</p><p>Ya sabía que no era nada en comparación con lo que ella podría hacer, pero lo estaba intentando, y me estaba devanando los sesos por saber si aquello podría ayudar o empeorar el estado de ánimo de mi compañera.</p><p>Cuando ella sintió mi mano tomar la suya, sonrió y me hizo sentir un poco mejor.</p><p>Sus ojos aún se encontraban cerrados, por lo que esperé alguna respuesta de su parte.</p><p>-Creo que no es suficiente.- dijo en voz baja aunque note un poco de diversión en ella.</p><p>Solté un ligero sonido de frustración proveniente de mi garganta.</p><p>Era <em>obvio</em> que yo no servia para esto.</p><p>No sabía que más hacer, no era la persona más creativa de la legión, mucho menos teniendo a Hange a mi lado en comparación.</p><p>-No pienses mucho, solo actúa... eres una persona de acción después de todo.- mencionó Hange en voz baja.</p><p>De esa forma me saco de mis cavilaciones obligándome a abrir nuevamente los ojos y observarla respirar acompasadamente, mi mano aún entrelazada con la de ella.</p><p>-Bien.- dije refunfuñando sabiendo que estaba esperando una respuesta de mi parte.</p><p>Y efectivamente, al escucharme la sonrisa sobre su rostro se volvió más grande.</p><p>Armándome de una fuerza de voluntad que no sabía que existía dentro mío en ese momento, decidí que ella tenía razón y volví a actuar sin pensármelo mucho.</p><p>Me incorporé levemente, apoyando mi peso sobre mi antebrazo, quedando ligeramente sobre ella, acercándome poco a poco creí que sería buena idea besarla pero al final cambié de opinión y la abracé.</p><p>
  <em>Sí, me acobarde al último momento.</em>
</p><p>Intentando no poner todo mi peso contra ella y sobrellevando apenas la sensación de estar haciendo el ridículo permanecí en aquel vergonzoso acto.</p><p>Escondiendo parcialmente mi rostro entre el espacio sobre su hombro y la almohada que se encontraba detrás de si.</p><p>La escuche soltar algo parecido a un sonido de sorpresa cuando realice aquello, que instantes después se convirtió en una risa ligera, <em>esa</em> <em>maldita</em> estaba disfrutando hacerme pasar por este tipo de situaciones desesperantes.</p><p>Me rodeo con uno de sus brazos por la cintura, asegurándose de que no me moviera, y permaneció así.</p><p>Por mi parte yo esperé y esperé.</p><p>Hasta que me sentí claramente incomodo porque lo único que sentía era el brazo de Hange trazando formas en mi espalda que no tenían sentido, ya no se encontraba sujetándome por decirlo de alguna forma, se había aburrido de solo tenerme sujeto en el jugar.</p><p>-¿Ya?.- pregunte un tanto desesperado seguro de que mi rostro se encontraba enrojecido.</p><p>-No creo que esto sea suficiente.- dijo susurrando a mi oído.</p><p>-Hange.- mencione su nombre el cual sonó a queja.</p><p>Ella comenzó a reír.</p><p>-No es divertido.- dije haciendo que la molestia comenzara a notarse en mi voz.</p><p>-Se que puedes hacer algo mejor que esto, Levi.- dijo dándome ánimos.</p><p>El sonido de su voz al hablar, resonó a través de mi cuerpo.</p><p>Se escuchaba feliz y ah... honestamente le debía mucho a ella, lo menos que podía hacer era intentar ponerla de mejor humor.</p><p>Por lo que me lo pensé un poco antes de lanzarme de lleno a hacer la siguiente ridiculez del día.</p><p>En situaciones cómo está, odiaba el poder que ella tenía sobre mi.</p><p>Giré mi rostro un poco, teniendo cerca mío su cuello, me acerqué y le di un beso superficial a la piel expuesta de esa zona.</p><p>Ella dejó escapar un ligero suspiro a causa de lo inesperado de la acción para luego comenzar a decir.</p><p>-Eso estuvo mejor, <em>pero</em>....- dijo alargando la palabra y estaba seguro de que me pediría que hiciera algo más, así que me adelante y corte sus palabras.</p><p>-<em>Podría hacerlo mejor, ya se</em>.- dije irritado.</p><p>-Exacto.- respondió.</p><p>Me incorpore una vez más, ya que el abrazo no era efectivo, solté su mano y me dejé caer a un lado suyo.</p><p>-<em>Gírate</em>.- le dije.</p><p>Ella levantó las cejas en señal de desconcierto, sus ojos aún cerrados le dieron un aire cómico a su expresión.</p><p>Y luego se giró, dándome la espalda.</p><p>Resoplé.</p><p>-Hange, <em>hacia mí</em>.- dije sonando exasperado aunque sabiendo que había sido culpa mía por no especificar.</p><p>Ella soltó un <em>Oh</em>, y se giro nuevamente para quedar recostada de costado pero ahora frente a mi.</p><p>Me acerqué hasta quedar a centímetros de ella, no es como si me hubiese que acercar muchísimo ya que el tamaño de mi cama no era excepcionalmente grande.</p><p>Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me acerqué para dejar un beso sobre sus labios, y antes de que comenzara a hablar de lo que sea, me acerqué nuevamente y dejé otro beso más pero esta vez en una de sus mejillas.</p><p>Su sonrisa se ensanchó de nueva cuenta y no hizo el intento por hablar, por el momento, ya que continué dejando besos sobre su rostro de forma aleatoria.</p><p>Aquello parecía estar funcionando.</p><p>Eso podría ser una buena señal, que ella se mantuviera callada.</p><p>Bese de forma ligera sus mejillas, apenas un leve roce de labios, el cual duraba apenas un par de segundos, para luego proceder a dejar más de los mismos sobre su frente.</p><p>Finalice aquella sesión inesperada de besuqueo presionando ambas manos ligeramente sobre su rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas quedaran más expuestas y que sus labios quedaran igualmente abultados, me acerqué y di un último beso un tanto más ruidoso sobre ellos y me dejé caer nuevamente sobre la cama.</p><p>-¿Eso cumple tus expectativ...- no me dejo continuar.</p><p>Ya que ella misma se incorporó y quedó prácticamente encima mío tapando mi boca con la palma de su mano.</p><p>-Eso estuvo mucho mejor, además de que fue inesperado, me gusto... gracias.- dijo sonriendo.</p><p>Levante una de mis manos para retirar la que se encontraba ahora mismo sobre mi boca y me impedía hablar, pero ella negó con su rostro.</p><p><em>-Es mi turno</em>.- mencionó.</p><p>Y en cuanto termino de hablar se abalanzó sobre mi y comenzó a dejar una cantidad descomunal de besos sobre mi rostro, mientras reía escandalosamente y procuraba que mientras dejaba esos mismos sobre la piel de mi cara hiciera el mayor ruido posible.</p><p>Intente cubrirme con mis manos pero de alguna forma me lo impidió, ya que inmovilizó mi brazo derecho con su pierna ejerciendo presión y que este quedara atrapado entre mi propio muslo y su rodilla.</p><p>Lo cual me dejó únicamente con la ayuda de mi mano izquierda con la cual intentaba inútilmente de quitármela de encima.</p><p>Un par de minutos después le hable diciéndole <em>que se detuviera de una buena vez, </em>cosa que por fin escucho, y que fue un enorme alivio para mi, ya que no podía respirar bien a causa de que había usado todo su peso para inmovilizarme y estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.</p><p>A pesar de que no era lo que llamaríamos una persona de gran peso, sabía cómo utilizarlo a su favor cuando le era conveniente.</p><p>Me soltó y pude respirar agitadamente mientras recargaba mi espalda en la pared, intentando controlar mi respiración sin mucho éxito.</p><p>-Gracias por improvisar, Levi.- dijo sentándose frente a mi con las piernas flexionadas.</p><p>-No se porque hiciste eso, si el que estaba ayudándote era yo, no recuerdo haberte dicho que también necesitaba algo así.- dije un tanto irritado aunque no molesto del todo.</p><p>-Bueno, me hiciste sentir mejor, y no pude evitarlo, debía agradecértelo.- ya se había colocado los anteojos y continuaba sonriendo.</p><p>-Qué bien que tu humor sea otro.- dije en voz un poco más baja.</p><p>-Algo como eso alegraría a cualquiera.- comentó sin ahondar mucho en el tema y posando ambas manos sobre mis piernas.</p><p>-Como digas.- dije quitándole importancia al asunto.</p><p>Intercámbianos miradas, como era costumbre entre nosotros y de mis labios salió lo siguiente.</p><p>-¿Por qué estabas así?.- pregunte una vez más.</p><p>Ella dejó de observarme y dirigió la vista al exterior que ofrecía mi ventana y dijo.</p><p>-Es difícil saber la razón exacta, supongo que es por el tipo de vida tan '<em>relajada</em>' que llevamos que a veces te sientes así, sin mucho ánimo de hacer prácticamente nada.-</p><p>-¿Eso significa que ya no te sientes así?.-pregunte inseguro por no conocer del todo si ya se encontraba bien o solo fue algo momentáneo.</p><p>-Si, ¿tu como te sientes?.- me pregunto esta vez ella.</p><p>-Bien, yo...está todo bien.-dije de forma neutral, es decir... el del problema no había sido yo después de todo.</p><p>-Qué bueno que te sientas así.- contesto.</p><p>Y al finalizar se lanzó encima mío, quedando sobre mi cadera.</p><p>Claramente quería repetir la acción del besuqueo, pero esta vez no se lo dejaría tan sencillo.</p><p>Esa mujer algún día terminaría provocándome una crisis de nervios, seguramente.</p><p>Pensé aquello antes de suspirar pesadamente e intentar sujetarla para que me dejara en paz y poder retirarme a continuar con mi papeleo.</p><p>Acción que ella, no me permitió... obviamente.</p><p>🔹<br/>🔸</p><p><b>Pregunta</b>:<br/><em>¿Cuál creen que fue la razón por la cual Hange no tenía permitido entrar a la habitación de Levi?</em></p><p>
  <b>
    <em>A la persona que responda correctamente le escribiré un one shot con lo que desee.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Ahora si... </em>
  </b>
  <em>¿Qué les pareció?... de que suena repetitivo pero esto me ayuda a conocer lo que les gusta y lo que no y como puedo usar esta información para los futuros capítulos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué les gustaría ver en alguno de los siguientes capítulos?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quejas y/o sugerencias son bien recibidas en este apartado.</em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>¡Gracias por leer!</em>
  </b>
</p><p><b><em>Nos leemos pronto </em></b>👋🏻</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Extra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¡Pude recuperar el capítulo!<br/>
No saben cuánto tiempo estuve peleandolo con la plataforma (hablo de Wattpad) para que me lo regresara y por fin sucedió.</p><p>Este capítulo originalmente era el número 9, pero en vista de lo sucedido y como creí que no lo vería jamás decidí escribir otro que no seguía el mismo rumbo que este.</p><p>Aún así algunas partes de este capítulo son importantes para la historia y que Hange habla acerca de un método anticonceptivo que ella misma desarrollo y que funciona, por lo que ese punto servirá de mucho para el capítulo 9 actual.</p><p>Bueno este capítulo en pocas palabras contará como un extra ya que... Wattpad no me dejo más opción.</p><p>¡Espero lo disfruten!</p><p>        </p><p>-Necesito hablar contigo.- dije de manera seria para que dejara de una vez por todas aquella limpieza que estaba haciendo.</p><p>Claro que no sólo llame su atención de forma ligera, también la de todos los demás dentro de la sala de entrenamientos.</p><p>Algunos me observaron con miedo, no me molestaba a menudo pero cuando lo hacía más de uno salía corriendo, Levi me había comentado que me veía aterradora.</p><p>Yo simplemente creía que exageraban.</p><p>Levi continuo con lo suyo hasta que notó momentos más tarde que todos lo observaban.</p><p>-¡Mirandome no terminarán más rápido!.- grito y todos comenzaron a despabilarse y a volver a sus labores.</p><p>Sonreí, ese tipo era un idiota, pero me caía bastante bien.</p><p>-Hange, ¿podrías irte?, los distraes con tu rostro... es demasiado feo.- y no era una simple petición solo quería que me fuera y lo dejara hacer lo que sea que hacía.</p><p>Hice una mueca de ironía ante su comentario.</p><p>Ni siquiera le veía sentido que los pusiera a limpiar esa sala cuando se ensuciaba casi de forma inmediata.</p><p>-Ya te dije que necesito hablar contigo.-repetí y esta vez él me miro algo molesto.</p><p>-Bien...- contestó quitándose los guantes de mala manera y dejándolos sobre un recipiente con agua y jabón.</p><p>Caminamos hasta llegar al final del pasillo, y después abandonamos el edificio dirigiéndonos a aquel donde se encontraban los instrumentos de investigación.</p><p>Estando ahí, recorrimos un par de pasillos más y finalmente entramos a mi laboratorio, estaba lleno de múltiples cosas, había mesas por aquí y por allá, el lugar era bastante amplio pero siempre estaba hecho un caos. </p><p>Cerré la puerta detrás de mi y lo escuche quejarse a lo lejos por todo el desorden.</p><p>-Levi, necesito que dejes de evitar esta conversación y me digas, a quien elegirás para tu grupo de exploración.- dije recargándome sobre una de las mesas.</p><p>Estaba segura de que más que molestarle esta conversación él odiaba el tener que buscarle un reemplazo a su equipo debido a sus muertes, los apreciaba demasiado como para simplemente cambiarlo por algunos otros reclutas.</p><p>-No lo se.- dijo y ahora mismo se notaba bastante cansado, intuía que se trataba de todo lo que este tema conllevaba.</p><p>Las muertes, más reclutas, más perdidas, más exploraciones al exterior, más titanes, situaciones peligrosas y finalmente todo se repetía nuevamente.</p><p>Un ciclo sin fin.</p><p>-Necesito pensarlo pero, esto no está siendo sencillo para mi, no hace falta que te lo diga, ¿verdad?.- me preguntó.</p><p>-Claro que lo se.- dije acercándome a él y retirando un par de mechones de su rostro. -Si necesitas ayuda solo dilo.- le susurre en voz baja mientras notaba cómo mi aliento le causaba escalofríos al estar tan cerca de él.</p><p>-¿Estás segura que solo me hiciste venir aquí para preguntarme eso?.- dijo sin apartarse un solo centímetro de mi toque.</p><p>-¿Qué te hace pensar lo contrario?.- dije nuevamente en voz baja.</p><p>-Mejor dime que es lo que en verdad quieres.- preguntó alejándose de mi mientras me miraba enarcando una ceja.</p><p>Nos miramos sin mencionar nada, pero no fue como todas las veces anteriores ya que Levi ahora no estaba calmado, se notaba algo ofuscado.</p><p>-Habla de una vez o perderás tu oportunidad.- me amenazo.</p><p>Esta vez la que enarcó una ceja fui yo, ya que sabía perfectamente que sus amenazas eran vacías, y que probablemente en un par de días más podría tener la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente con él, si así me lo proponía.</p><p>Pero la verdad es que ya no podía con aquellos niveles de tensión y ansiedad que estaba experimentando y era obvio que él también estaba pasando por lo mismo.</p><p>-Bien te lo dire.- dije alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición.</p><p>-Estoy escuchando.- mencionó tomando asiento en una silla disponible.</p><p>-¿Crees que suene demasiado desesperado si te digo que me gustaría intentar hacer algo contigo?.- pregunte algo insegura.</p><p>-¿Algo?, ¿cómo qué?.- respondió entrecerrando los ojos.</p><p>Me tome un momento para elegir las palabras correctas y evitar que saliera corriendo.</p><p>-Pues eh... he estado pensando en, bueno... ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió en el establo?.- comenté con tono casual. </p><p>-¿Respecto a?.- preguntó sin saber a qué me refería.</p><p>Y bueno supongo que tenía razón porque últimamente habían sucedido varias cosas en el establo, alguien había intentado incendiarlo hace un par de semanas, también tuvimos algunos caballos enfermos, y limpiezas exhaustivas por parte de los reclutas, así que en parte entendía que no supiera a qué me refería.</p><p>Sopese la idea de mostrarme tímida pero luego me dije a mi misma que esa no sería yo, así que decidí ser directa, como era costumbre.</p><p>-El día que te masturbe en los establos, ¿lo recuerdas?.- era obvio que lo recordaba, el color en sus mejillas me lo confirmó.</p><p>-¿Era eso por lo que me trajiste aquí?, por qué no pienso repetirlo en un lugar tan asqueroso como este.- dijo con un gesto de horror.</p><p>-No, no, bueno si tiene que ver con eso pero esto es algo diferente...- dije intentando buscar que agregar.</p><p>-¿Diferente?.- preguntó.</p><p>-Si yo, pues mira... me gustaría que intentáramos hacer algo como lo de aquella vez, un poco más complejo... si estás bien con ello por supuesto.- dije tomando asiento a un costado suyo.</p><p>Hablar de estos temas con Levi podía ser la cosa más sencilla del mundo o algo que podría bien salir excesivamente horrible, por lo que presionarlo nunca había sido la opción más adecuada... espere por su respuesta.</p><p>-Más complejo, ¿quieres que tengamos sexo?, ¿es eso?.- preguntó y ni siquiera un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.</p><p>Se veía como todo un experto, cosa que según lo que sabía, no era.</p><p>-Sí, aunque me sorprende que seas tan abierto en cuanto a estos temas, ¿la última vez fuiste así?.- me pregunte a mi misma.</p><p>Y me perdí un poco dentro de mis recuerdos hasta que lo escuche mencionar.</p><p>-Recuerda que tanto Nanaba como Mike se esconden en todo tipo de lugares, he llegado a creer que saben donde voy a buscar algo para irse a meter justo ahí... no lo llamaría traumático porque es algo natural pero si desagradable, no es bueno para la vista ver espectáculos de ese tipo, menos si la involucrada es Nanaba.- y su mueca de asco me hizo reír.</p><p>-¿Por qué la odias tanto?.- pregunte entre risas.</p><p>-No creas que esto es unilateral, ella siente lo mismo por mi, así que no te engañes...además eso puedes preguntárselo a ella.- respondió frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.</p><p>Sonreí, la relación de esos dos individuos era tan complicada que a veces podría jurar que su odio era real y terminarían asesinandose en alguna oportunidad que tuvieran al ir de exploración, pero luego de la nada trabajaban juntos... ellos eran la definición de rareza.</p><p>-Bien, entonces volviendo al tema... ¿te gustaría que lo intentáramos?, se que sabes que no somos expertos pero sabemos cómo se lleva a cabo, así que ¿por qué no experimentar?.- dije moviendo mis hombros.</p><p>Pasó una mano sobre su cabello y luego dijo.</p><p>-Por mi está bien, si tú te sientes cómoda con esto supongo que no tiene por qué ser vergonzoso sabiendo que ambos somos un par de mocosos respecto al tema, pero necesitamos tomar precauciones antes.- dijo y yo asentí.</p><p>Era momento de dejar en claro algunos puntos.</p><p>-Me parece bien, sabes que esto es con la finalidad de que si bien no nos convertiremos en un par de expertos en esto, practiquemos para evitar momentos poco agradables en el futuro, y ahora que lo mencionas, ¿Qué precauciones sugieres?.- dije recargándome sobre la palma de mi mano.</p><p>Lo observé decir lo siguiente con atención.</p><p>-¿A donde iremos?, no podemos solo ir a alguna de nuestras habitaciones... la vez pasada cuando estuvimos en mi cuarto al día siguiente, todos nos miraban raro, era obvio el porque.- dijo bostezando.</p><p>-Podríamos hacerlo aquí, ¿qué te parece?.-pregunte aún sabiendo su respuesta.</p><p>-Es un asco este lugar.- y si no estuviera aquí mismo viéndolo por mi misma podría jurar que el veía sangre en las paredes y cosas arrastrándose por todos lados, pero simplemente era exagerado.</p><p>-Sabia que dirías eso, pero podríamos limpiarlo, vamos no puede ser tan difícil...-le dije sonriendo.</p><p>-Lo dice la razón por la que está así en primer lugar.- murmuro.</p><p>Aquello me hizo reír y el aprovecho ese momento para abrir las ventanas del laboratorio.</p><p>-Y sobretodo, lo más importante...no podemos arriesgarnos a que quedes embarazada, la verdad es que acerca de eso no tengo ni la menor idea.- preguntó y se veía preocupado.</p><p>-Ah, por eso no tienes que molestarte, hace algún tiempo ayude a desarrollar un anticonceptivo bastante efectivo para bueno, controlar la natalidad en las zonas de escasos recursos dentro de las murallas, podemos usar eso, además de que tú también puedes tomar del mismo, funciona en ambos sexos.- dije sonriente.</p><p>-¿Qué haríamos sin ti?.- dijo y aquello honestamente me lleno de orgullo.</p><p>-No es para tanto.- dije restándole importancia.</p><p>-¿Existe algún otro método similar?.- preguntó.</p><p>-Creo que no...¿por qué?.-dije con curiosidad.</p><p>-Porque sin ti todo esto estaría lleno de mocosos insolentes, así que no menosprecies tu trabajo.- dijo con tono molesto.</p><p>Me encantaba escucharlo hablar bien de mis inventos, era todo un halago viniendo de él, y fue gracias a eso que <br/>
mi mente comenzó a viajar a lugares peligrosos en donde veía a Levi, a mi y a otro pequeño ser juntos... así que decidí que por el momento no era muy adecuado pensar en ello, después de todo ni siquiera habíamos realizado el acto.</p><p>Ese tipo de fantasías no eran bienvenidas.</p><p>Él terminó por alejar todos aquellos pensamientos de mi cabeza al mencionar.</p><p>-Todo está asqueroso... idéntico a tu cuarto, ¿sabes?...cuando la gente dice que agregues tu toque personal a las cosas no se refieren a esto.- dijo levantando algunos documentos del suelo.</p><p>-Y la gente dice que no hablas... si supieran todo lo que sale de esa boca.- dije a modo de reproche pero divertida con la situación.</p><p>Tome los documentos que Levi había levantado y los guarde donde pertenecían.</p><p>-Y a mi que me importa lo que digan, ¿acaso es mucho pedir que se metan en sus asuntos?, es decir... que yo recuerde nunca les he pedido ayuda, así que ¿por qué se molestan por cosas que no les afectan?.- sonaba irritado.</p><p>Claro, ese tipo de cosas siempre lo ponía de un humor algo diferente.</p><p>-La gente es así, nunca podrás hacerlos felices, no importa cuanto te esfuerces, siempre será así.- mencione abriendo un cajón y revisando su contenido.</p><p>-Hmm...supongo que tienes razón.- y no lo escuche mencionar nada más.</p><p>Continuamos limpiando en silencio por un par de minutos.</p><p>-¿Y si les cuentas algún chiste?.- dije rompiendo esa atmósfera amigable.</p><p>-¿A quienes?.- preguntó mirándome, se veía confundido. </p><p>-A todos, podrías ganar más popularidad, pero tiene que ser un buen chiste no uno como los que sueles contar... ya sabes, de esos sin sentido y que solo tu encuentras graciosos.- dije riendo.</p><p>Él se giró para verme y agregó.</p><p>-¿Y si solo yo los encuentro graciosos entonces porque te ríes cuando los escuchas?.- preguntó con una leve sonrisa.</p><p>Entonces conteste de forma dramática.</p><p>-Porque siento pena de tu situación y mereces algo de felicidad en tu triste vida.- dije en tono serio.</p><p>-Entonces creo que ambos podríamos ser comediantes, ¿por qué no se nos ocurrió antes?.- dijo riendo ligeramente.</p><p>Comencé a reír nuevamente, aunque dijéramos comentarios como esos, ninguno se ofendía, más bien nos gustaba seguir la corriente de nuestras estupideces, las cuales nadie más parecía entender más que nosotros.</p><p>
  
</p><p>-Y ahora que ya está todo limpio, ¿que hacemos?.- pregunte exhausta de haber pasado tanto tiempo limpiando.</p><p>-No haremos nada hoy, solo míranos, lo dejaremos para mañana.- y sonó tan serio que me dieron escalofríos.</p><p>Deje de limpiar la cubierta de la mesa metálica y lo observé.</p><p>-<em>Levi</em>.-</p><p>-Hmm...- respondió.</p><p>-Podría estar imaginando cosas, pero sabes, he tenido la sensación de que a veces me observas de lejos o que cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos o en los entrenamientos intentas hacer contacto... entonces, dime... ¿<em>acaso me lo imaginé</em>?.- pregunte con una ceja levantada.</p><p>Lo noté tensarse, y supe que no era cosa mía, era verdad.</p><p>-No se de que hablas.- intentó ignorarme girándose y dándome la espalda, mientras seguía limpiando con fuerza el cristal de una de las múltiples ventanas, que permanecía abierta por cierto.</p><p>Así que decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos.</p><p><em>El asunto</em>, je je.</p><p>Me acerque lo más rápido que pude y antes de que él pudiera girarse lo acorralé contra la pared, inmovilizándolo.</p><p>-¿Qué demonios estás..?.- alcanzo a decir antes de que pusiera la palma de mi mano sobre su boca para callarlo.</p><p>-Me gustaría comprobar algo...- dije separándome un poco de él sin quitar mi mano de su boca.</p><p>Pase mi mano libre por su costado, él medio se giró para preguntarme con la mirada que estaba haciendo.</p><p>-Solo compruebo algo.- repetí.</p><p>Así que continúe delineando los músculos por sobre la tela hasta llegar a la cinturilla del pantalón y sintiendo con mi mano libre el afilado hueso pélvico de su costado.</p><p>La última vez que había tenido oportunidad de verlo semi desnudo no había podido ver casi nada desde donde estaba, así que comprobarlo estando de pie con mis manos era bastante nuevo y agradable.</p><p>Él se dejó hacer, intentando mostrarse desinteresado pero podía sentir su pulso a través de la unión de mi mano sobre su boca y las respiraciones entrecortadas que sentía a causa de mi toque.</p><p>Y luego fui directo al asunto, así es el asunto era su trasero.</p><p>Tampoco había tenido oportunidad de tocarlo siquiera y era una pena porque en el mismo momento en el que pude colocar la palma de mi mano contra aquel firme glúteo de mi compañero no pude hacer más que amasarlo.</p><p>Se tensó un poco y tomó con ambas manos el alféizar de la ventana que se encontraba limpiando.</p><p>Yo aún entretenida con otras cosas pude notar que bueno... su trasero era firme, pero suave y era injusto que él, ya siendo perfecto en todo, tuviera mejor retaguardia que la mayoría de las mujeres y hombres de la legión.</p><p>Así que decidí disfrutar de este pequeño adelanto.</p><p>-Voy a retirar mi mano de tu boca, pero espero que no hagas ruido cuando lo haga, aunque si esto no te agrada solo dímelo y se acaba ahora mismo.- dije retirando mi mano.</p><p>Él inhaló profundamente, y estuve casi segura de que diría algo pero no, solo parecía intentar calmar su respiración, lo cual me pareció... no se pero fue de alguna forma excitante.</p><p>-¿Y bien?.- dijo y sonó algo impaciente.</p><p>Sonreí, aquello era un 'continua'.</p><p>-Ya voy.- dije separándome un poco más y posando mi mano libre en su otro glúteo.</p><p>Ahora si tenía el trasero de Levi en mis manos, y no de forma figurada como había escuchado comentarios en la legión.</p><p>La textura por sobre la tela era maravillosa por lo que continué realizando presión con ambas manos, provocando que mi compañero se inclinara hacia el frente de la ventana.</p><p>No había peligro de un accidente, ya que el marco se encontraba a la altura de su pecho, el cual por cierto ahora subía y bajaba de forma irregular.</p><p>Acerque mi rostro a su oído derecho y susurre.</p><p>-¿Cómo se siente?.- pregunte.</p><p>-¿No debería hacer yo esa pregunta?.- respondió.</p><p>Y comenzamos a reír con la respiración ya un poco más sonora.</p><p>-¿Esto te gusta?.- pregunte nuevamente una vez que nos callamos.</p><p>-Se siente...- dijo y parecía buscar las palabras.</p><p>Así que volví a apretar sus glúteos con fuerza y luego moví mis manos a su costado.</p><p>-¿Cómo se siente?.- inquirí.</p><p>Al parecer el aire se quedó atascado en su pecho cuando pase mis manos hacia la parte de frente, ahora mis palmas se encontraban a la altura de su ombligo por lo que podía sentir debajo de la tela.</p><p>-Es diferente, no está mal.- dijo.</p><p>Y su respuesta no me gusto del todo, por lo que decidí seguir bajando.</p><p>-Muy bien.- dije y sonó a amenaza.</p><p>Mis manos bajaron hasta quedar a la altura de cierto algo un tanto endurecido.</p><p>-¿Y si hago esto?, ¿se siente mejor?.- pregunte frotando la parte delantera de su cuerpo con ambas manos.</p><p>Lo escuche retener algo que parecía un gruñido en su garganta.</p><p>-Oye, ¿podrías repetir eso que dijiste?, no pude escucharte.- dije sin dejar de frotar su miembro ya despierto.</p><p>-Si... se siente bien.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.</p><p>Recargando su peso contra la pared, y respirando agitadamente, así es como se sentía el tenerlo bajo mi control.</p><p>-Entonces esto se sentirá aún mejor.- dije de forma precipitada.</p><p>Él intentó adivinar mis intenciones pero antes de que pudiera siquiera preguntar ya había bajado la cremallera de su pantalon y había deslizado una mano dentro.</p><p>Aquello no hizo más que obligarlo a poner nuevamente su peso contra la pared y a que tomara con mucha más fuerza el marco de la ventana, sus nudillos se veían blancos desde mi perspectiva.</p><p>Tome su pene entre mi mano, lo liberé de entre sus pantalones, y comencé a manipularlo como en aquella otra ocasión, era muy buena memorizando cosas así que puse en práctica los movimientos que me indicó eran de su agrado.</p><p>Con ambas manos en el asunto comencé a acariciar el costado de su rostro con mi nariz, dejando ocasionalmente mi aliento por aquí y por allá logrando así que él soltara un gemido en voz baja.</p><p>Permanecimos de esa forma por un tiempo, él intentando controlar su respiración y gemidos y yo frotando a entrepierna con mis manos.</p><p>Me percaté que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar a causa de la sensación de su inminente orgasmo, el cual se encontraba cerca.</p><p>-Quiero que cierres la ventana y coloques ambas manos sobre el vidrio.- dije sonriendo ya que una vez que termináramos, aquello se quedaría como un recuerdo de lo que habíamos hecho.</p><p>-¿Siempre eres así de mandona?.- preguntó con la voz temblorosa.</p><p>Reí y le di un apretón en la base de su miembro, lo cual le hizo soltar un gemido algo más alto que los anteriores.</p><p>-Solo a veces.- dije dándole un respiro y dejándole cumplir con lo que había ordenado.</p><p>Levi se incorporó y cerró la ventana con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, pero volvió a colocar las manos en el marco.</p><p>-Las manos, Levi.- dije mientras tocaba el glande con mi pulgar.</p><p>-Ah~...- soltó como un suspiro.</p><p>Y colocó ambas manos sobre el cristal.</p><p>-Eso es.- dije y sin más comencé a masturbarlo rápidamente.</p><p>Podía sentir su cuerpo entero tensarse gracias a mis acciones, por lo que aumente la velocidad en la fricción y pegue mi cuerpo al suyo haciendo presión en su trasero.</p><p>-Hange, detente...voy a.- dijo y tuve que interrumpirlo.</p><p>-Hazlo.- mencione suspirando sobre el costado de su mandíbula.</p><p>Gracias al reflejo del cristal pude notar como se mordió el labio para poder mantener bajo control lo que parecía ser un grito al poder eyacular sobre mis manos y buena parte de la pared.</p><p>-Déjame escucharte, aunque sea en voz baja.- dije sin dejar de masturbarlo.</p><p>Comenzó a soltar suspiros largos y cortos irregularmente, mientras aún experimentaba los restos de su orgasmo y yo continuaba intentando alargar este momento lo más que me fuera posible.</p><p>Fue hasta que sentí que su peso cedió un poco debido a lo inestables que estaban sus rodillas que decidí detenerme.</p><p>-Oh, ¿estás bien?.- pregunte algo preocupada.</p><p>Retire mis manos de su miembro con delicadeza, estuve a punto de acercarme de nuevo con la intención de ayudarle a ponerlo de vuelta en sus pantalones pero él me detuvo con un movimiento negativo de cabeza.</p><p>-Yo lo hago.- dijo en voz baja.</p><p>Y bajo rápidamente las manos realizando un par de movimientos, en cuestión de segundos ya se había girado y me miraba directamente al rostro.</p><p>-¿Qué te pareció?.- pregunte con una sonrisa bastante malvada.</p><p>-Mucho mejor que la primera vez, no se de donde sacaste esta idea, pero espero poder vengarme de ti mañana.- dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la mía.</p><p>-Ya veremos.- dije acercándome a su rostro y dejando uno besos sobre sus labios.</p><p>Mismo que provocó que su rostro se pusiera de un rojo intenso.</p><p>-<em>Ya veremos</em>.- lo escuche repetir mientras me dirigía a lavarme las manos.</p><p>        </p><p>¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?</p><p>¿Lento?, ¿muy rápido?</p><p>Espero les haya gustado, acabo de tener un momento de iluminación y me dije: ¡<em>es ahora o nunca</em>!</p><p>Ahora ya saben que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>¡Todos aman los comentarios y los votos!</em>
  </b>
</p><p><em>Nos leemos pronto </em>👋🏻</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Antes que nada, anteriormente ya había publicado un capítulo con el mismo título que este, la razón por la cual no es el mismo es la siguiente:<br/><em>Wattpad ha hecho de las suyas y me ha eliminado ese único capítulo al igual que otros de otros libros.</em></p><p>No podré publicar ese capítulo de nuevo ya que lo redacté aquí mismo...<em>todo</em>, eso quiere decir que no tenía ningún respaldo.</p><p>Y ahora solo vivirá en nuestra memoria, ya intente contactar con el equipo de soporte de la plataforma pero aún no me dan solución.</p><p>Esperemos puedan hacer algo.</p><p>Bueno, cambiando de tema:<br/>Este capítulo podría ser confuso...<br/>¿Por qué?, bueno... es narrado por ambos, pero no existe una separación de diálogos, solo cambia de uno a otro en determinado momento, por lo que deben tener cuidado al leer o terminarán enredándose como yo 😂</p><p>Para evitar dichas confusiones cada que se realice ese cambio encontrarán este símbolo ( 🟣 ) al principio de los párrafos, los demás creo que si se entiende quién dice qué.</p><p>Esa es la única advertencia, bueno eso y que las cosas se ponen mucho más intensas a comparación de los capítulos anteriores.</p><p>En fin, sin más que agregar, espero disfruten de este capítulo, tanto como lo hice yo 😉</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>¡Nos leemos al final!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>        </p><p>-<em>¡Ah!...</em>- solté un gemido mientras mordía mi labio para evitar dejar escapar más muestras de lo que nos encontrábamos haciendo.</p><p>-<em>Shhh, van a escucharnos</em>.- dijo él a modo de respuesta en voz baja.</p><p>Asentí, algunos mechones de cabello habían abandonado mi <em>estilizado</em> peinado y ahora me hacían cosquillas sobre la piel de mi cuello.</p><p>-¿Crees que puedan escucharnos?.- pregunte en un susurro.</p><p>-Podría ser, las paredes son demasiado delgadas, <em>ah</em>...- respondió él aferrándose a mi espalda para al igual que yo intentar guardar silencio.</p><p>Y es que todo había sucedido demasiado rápido.</p><p>Hace algo así como un cuarto de hora estábamos discutiendo respecto a la poca higiene que había en mi habitación, y luego pasamos a lo mismo de siempre, el pelear porque no comía lo suficiente, fue ahí cuando los ánimos comenzaron a tornarse más pesados.</p><p>Nuestras peleas regularmente involucraban esos temas, pero en aquel momento en el que me hallaba sentada con la espalda pegada a la pared y las piernas estiradas sobre la cama de Levi me encontraba segura de mis argumentos, él a la vez acercándose de forma certera hasta donde me encontraba y sonando bastante enojado fue que comenzó todo esto.</p><p>-¡No puedes continuar ignorando las cosas!.- dijo y en su voz era notorio el reproche por mis acciones.</p><p>Yo me encogí de hombros, crucé mis brazos y giré el rostro para ignorar lo que sea que quisiera seguir diciendo.</p><p>Aún más molesto por mi actitud, lo observé de soslayo acercarse hasta el lugar vacío sobre la cama hasta quedar arrodillado a un costado mío, y sorpresivamente me tomó por los hombros, agitándome un poco.</p><p>De esa forma fue que consiguió que lo mirara de nuevo, y ahora también me encontraba molesta.</p><p>-¡Suéltame, idiota!.- dije intentando quitar sus manos de mis hombros.</p><p>-¡No!, es que acaso piensas evadir todo lo que la gente dice, ¿hasta que no tengas nada más que dar?.- dijo con un tono más alto.</p><p>Nos observamos, ambos con semblantes furiosos.</p><p>-¿Y si así fuera que?, no tienes derecho a opinar sobre mis decisiones, si quiero permanecer despierta por días puedo hacerlo, si esos mismos días quiero concentrarme únicamente en mis investigaciones e ignorar la comida es mi problema, no tienes porque hacerte cargo de mi, somos compañeros... más bien amigos, pero eso no te da derecho a entrometerte en mi vida.- dije sacudiéndome intentando zafarme de su agarre.</p><p>Decir que estaba por enloquecer y hacer que todo se saliera de control era una mera suposición, podía sentir el enojo superarme, era tal mi molestia que comencé a soltar golpes de forma aleatoria con la esperanza de poder darle en su feo rostro para que así aprendiera a no meterse conmigo.</p><p>Mi cambio de actitud, así como mis palabras parecieron calar en Levi, por lo que continuo sujetando mis hombros e intentando esquivar los puñetazos que le lanzaba de forma ocasional.</p><p>Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que las cosas escalaban así de rápido y terminábamos peleando, así tal cual, como si estuviéramos en un entrenamiento, con el afán de hacernos daño, bueno en este caso yo quería hacerle daño para poder sacar toda mi frustración.</p><p>-¡SUÉLTAME!.- volví a gritar, mientras podía sentir mi puño dar de lleno contra su costado derecho.</p><p>Aquel había sido un buen golpe, ya que se quedó sin aliento un instante, pero aún así no me soltó.</p><p>Estuve a segundos de comenzar a utilizar mis piernas, una clara ventaja para mi cuando él sorpresivamente soltó mis hombros y me empujó hasta que mi pecho chocó con su torso.</p><p>El movimiento me tomó desprevenida y únicamente me vi obligada a bajar mis brazos, dejándolos descansar a los costados de mi cuerpo mientras sentía a Levi abrazarme con fuerza, sus brazos rodeando mi espalda mientras respiraba con dificultad.</p><p>-Dame un momento quieres.- dijo.</p><p>Yo no sabía que hacer, miraba en todas direcciones intentando comprender que había pasado, y como es que ahora estaba siendo abrazada por mi compañero.</p><p>-¿¡Qué!?.- pregunte confundida al sentir su mentón descansar sobre mi hombro derecho.</p><p>-Sabes que me encanta pelear contigo, es divertido... <em>pero no así.</em>- dijo en voz baja.</p><p>De inmediato el enojo que había acumulado comenzó a esfumarse, notando lo que intentaba decirme.</p><p>Hice una mueca al caer en cuenta lo que le había hecho, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaba orgullosa de mis acciones, pelear con él y golpearlo era divertido, justo como él mencionó, pero no cuando lo hacía con el afán de lastimarlo y que no fuera con fines de capacitación para los soldados.</p><p>-Ese golpe tuyo casi me rompe algo.- volvió a repetir ahora con su tono de voz regular.</p><p>Se alejó de mi, terminando con aquel abrazo improvisado y de esta forma quedando frente a frente.</p><p>En cuanto se incorporó y compartimos miradas lo noté incómodo, y enseguida se llevó una mano al costado en donde había recibido el golpe.</p><p>-¿Cómo es que te subestiman por ser mujer?, eres un <em>peligro</em>, en tu laboratorio o fuera de el...- dijo pasando su mano por el área afectada y haciendo una mueca de desagrado.</p><p>-No era mi intención.- dije aún impresionada por aquel repentino desenlace de eventos, mientras levantaba ambas manos en señal de rendición.</p><p>-Por supuesto que fue tu intención, querías dejar en claro tus opiniones, pero creo que no había necesidad de ser tan violentos.- y bueno, tenía razón.</p><p>-Bueno sí, pero...<em> ¡es que todo el tiempo me hablan de lo mismo y estoy harta!, </em>y supongo que explote aunque no quería lastimarte.- dije ahora en voz baja colocando mi mano sobre su hombro.</p><p>-Tienes que entender que si lo escuchas muchas veces y no haces nada puede terminar dañando tu salud, y de nada habrá servido que te pases semanas enteras durmiendo una hora y sobreviviendo a base de agua y bocadillos si vas a terminar en cama sin poder hacer lo que tanto te gusta.- terminó su comentario retirando su mano de su costado.</p><p><em>-¡Lo entiendo!,</em> pero siempre hay alguien vigilándome, es como si no confiaran en que puedo lograrlo yo sola.- dije sintiéndome exasperada.</p><p>-No es que no confiemos en ti, es solo que nos damos cuenta que no es tu prioridad, y eso es algo que si deberías tomar en cuenta.- repitió.</p><p>Me crucé de brazos, estaba irritada más no molesta, lo entendía, sabía que estaba preocupado por mi, pero también entendía que lo que decía era cierto.</p><p>-Hange.- me llamo.</p><p>Lo ignore, no quería que lo de hace un momento se repitiera.</p><p>-Hange...- volvió a mencionar mi nombre.</p><p>Y ahora que notó que mi intención era seguir ignorándolo, cambio de estrategia nuevamente.</p><p>~<em>Hange</em>...~ dijo con voz cantarina, un tono que nunca lo había escuchado emplear, acercándose a mi y abrazándome.</p><p>De forma que mis brazos aún cruzados se quedaron en medio de ambos.</p><p>-Si lo repetimos una y otra vez es para que lo tengas en cuenta, no queremos verte enferma, puedes dudarlo de los demás pero nunca de mi, solo quiero que estes bien, ¿acaso es mucho pedir?.- preguntó tocando con la punta de su nariz el contorno de mi oído derecho.</p><p>El mal humor se estaba desvaneciendo tan pronto podía sentir a Levi propiciándome dichas caricias de forma continua, era muy raro que él siendo como era se animara a demostrar afecto, me daba gusto que así fuera pero sentía que debía poner algo de resistencia.</p><p>Sabía que perdería pero nada me costaba intentarlo.</p><p>-No es mucho pedir.- respondí a lo que anteriormente había preguntado, al finalizar tome mi labio inferior entre mis dientes evitando así que un suspiro me traicionara al abandonar mis labios.</p><p>-Hablaré con los demás, intentaré que no te mencionen nada al respecto, para que entonces así puedas demostrar que estás comprometida a cuidar de tu salud.- mencionó ahora pasando sus labios muy cerca del costado de mi cuello, aunque sin tocar la piel expuesta.</p><p>Aquello era una tortura que seguramente él estaba disfrutando, yo también lo hacía pero no podía ceder así como así, por lo menos no tan pronto.</p><p>-Eso suena bien.- respondí girando mi rostro a un lado para que Levi tuviera mejor acceso a mi cuello.</p><p>Él soltó una risa ligera sobre mi piel, y luego sin más dejo un beso en el área.</p><p>-Perfecto.- finalizó una vez retiró sus labios de mi piel.</p><p>Y se volvió a retirar, deshaciendo el abrazo y privándome de su cercanía.</p><p><em>-¡Oye...!</em>.- me quejé una vez que el se alejó.</p><p>-¿Qué?.- preguntó con fingida inocencia.</p><p>-No me vengas con eso...- dije mirándolo de forma acusadora.</p><p>Él se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro, justo como yo había hecho.</p><p>Bien, <em>él ganaba.</em></p><p>Tan pronto como quite mis brazos de mi pecho me abalancé sobre él, ahora vería ese enano.</p><p>-No es justo que me dejes así.- dije abrazándome a su torso.</p><p>Mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre su cuello y costado de su rostro.</p><p>Podía ver la leve sonrisa que se formaba de a poco sobre sus labios, a la par que yo continuaba dejando esos besos sobre toda área de piel visible a mi alcance.</p><p>-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto.- mencionó él en su siempre impasible tono.</p><p>-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos entonces?.- pregunte levantando sugestivamente las cejas y separándome un poco para poder observarlo.</p><p>-Yo no me refería a lo que estás pensando, si no a dormir, pero tu tienes la última palabra.- dijo jalando la banda elástica de mi cabello con la cual lo sujetaba, provocando así que algunos mechones de este cayeran en todas direcciones.</p><p>Levi se dedico a intentar darle orden mientras esperaba que le diera mi respuesta en cuanto a las actividades que realizaríamos a continuación.</p><p>-Pues ya que lo mencionas... me gustaría por fin intentar tener sexo, ¿qué dices?.- cuestione pasando mis brazos sobre sus hombros.</p><p>-Ya te lo dije, la decisión es toda tuya.- dijo acomodando un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oído.</p><p>-Pero tú también debes opinar, así que dime.- pregunte.</p><p>-Sí, ¿por qué no?.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>-¡Hay qué hacerlo entonces!.- le dije emocionada.</p><p>-Pero debemos ser discretos esta vez.- dijo a modo de advertencia, ya que si bien no era lo que llamaríamos tarde algunos reclutas seguramente ya se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones realizando cosas, volviendo de la cena o bien preparándose para dormir.</p><p>-Podemos hacerlo.- respondí con seguridad.</p><p>-Eso espero...- dijo con dramatismo poniendo una cara de fingida preocupación.</p><p>De la cual comencé a burlarme unos momentos después, él me siguió el juego y comenzó a reír conmigo.</p><p>-¿Cómo haremos esto?.- finalmente preguntó.</p><p>Me lo pensé por un momento, ya sabíamos lo que le gustaba al otro, y contábamos con la suficiente confianza como para decir si algo era o no de nuestro agrado por lo que me pareció una buena idea el hacerle saber lo que tenía en mente.</p><p>🟣<br/>-¿Qué te parece si por el momento nos dejamos la ropa tal cual?, ya veremos cómo se desarrolla todo poco a poco, ¿qué dices?.- la escuche mencionar entre los sonoros besos que estaba dejando sobre mis mejillas.</p><p>-Por mi está bien.- conteste.</p><p>Ella entonces asintió y luego se puso de pie.</p><p>Observó con atención mi cama, dejándome esperando por sus indicaciones sobre la misma.</p><p>-Siéntate como yo lo hice antes de que sucediera toda nuestra discusión.- me indicó señalando el lado derecho de mi cama.</p><p>Avance de rodillas por el colchón y luego me senté con la espalda apoyada en la pared, a falta de cabecera la pared siempre era un buen soporte.</p><p>-¿Así?.- pregunte estirando mis piernas.</p><p>Ella aplaudió y yo le dediqué una mirada llena de fastidio.</p><p>Entonces Hange avanzó nuevamente hasta la cama y simplemente pasó una de sus largas piernas sobre las mías, así que quería quedar sentada sobre mi de nuevo...</p><p>Aquella posición parecía gustarle demasiado, no dije nada, solo me limite a verla acomodar su peso sobre mi, cada rodilla a un costado de mi cuerpo.</p><p>Estuvo así un momento hasta que al parecer encontró la posición correcta y simplemente dejó caer su pelvis a la altura de la mía, y debido a que lo hizo con el nulo tacto con el que se caracterizaba, solté un gruñido por el momentáneo dolor que me causó tenerla sentada sobre mi miembro.</p><p>-Perdona mi torpeza, lo olvide.- dijo como si recién se diera cuenta en donde se encontraba sentada.</p><p>-Recuerda que debajo tuyo hay un pene, está vivo, y así me gustaría que se mantuviera... <em>con vida</em>.- dije con sarcasmo.</p><p>Ella comenzó a reír a causa de mi mal chiste y sin esperar más acercó su rostro al mío.</p><p>Como en ocasiones anteriores nos besamos pausadamente, disfrutando del momento y de la efímera tranquilidad que este espacio nos brindaba.</p><p>Nuestros alientos chocaban sobre la boca del otro debido a la cercanía, y aquello no era un problema, por lo que mis manos se dirigieron hacia su cabello y las de ella se quedaron descansando sobre mis hombros.</p><p>Por algunos minutos todo transcurrió como normalmente lo hacía, solo disfrutábamos de nuestra cercanía, pero entre aquel beso que poco a poco iba subiendo de intensidad pude sentir que ella comenzaba a mover sus caderas sobre las mías, buscando así generar algo de fricción entre nuestro cuerpos.</p><p>Y al parecer la coordinación en este tipo de casos no era nuestro fuerte ya que a pesar de que ella continuaba haciendo círculos con su pelvis, no había ningún cambio en realidad.</p><p>Me aleje del beso mientras ella me miró confundida.</p><p>-Aplica un poco más de presión cuando hagas ese movimiento, yo levantaré mi cadera y veremos si así funciona.- le dije.</p><p>Ella sonrió y se acercó a mi oído susurrando un <em>Sí</em>.</p><p>Entonces comenzó con el vaivén nuevamente, y yo hice lo que había comentado, y de esta forma sintiendo que la tela sobre mi miembro rozaba de forma más directa con la de mi compañera.</p><p>-Levi... eres todo un conocedor.- dijo medio en seria, medió burlona en mi oído.</p><p>Mis manos que antes se encontraban en su cabello salieron de ahí y se posaron en su cintura, ella comenzó a dejar besos por mi rostro mientras intentábamos tener buena coordinación.</p><p>Decidí que si estábamos dispuestos a hacer esto sería buena idea acelerar un poco las cosas, y de esta forma fue que colé mis manos debajo de la blusa color amarillo que ella llevaba puesta.</p><p>Su respuesta fue un gemido en un tono bajo que honestamente fue dirigido de forma inmediata a mi parte inferior.</p><p>-Creo que con la fricción no será suficiente.- mencionó ella en voz baja.</p><p>Asentí, ya que sí se sentía bien cada vez que la tela de nuestros uniformes rozaba con nuestros respectivos sexos pero no era lo que llamaríamos maravilloso.</p><p>-Mete tu mano en mi pantalón.- dijo ella en un tono demandante.</p><p>Pase saliva, eso se había escuchado demasiado bien, y a mi sistema nervioso le había gustado.</p><p>Hice lo que ella me pidió, desabroche su pantalón, haciendo espacio suficiente para poder ingresar mi mano a través de el, ella realizó lo mismo sin dejar de mirarme.</p><p>-<em>Mierda</em>, no sabía que eras experta.- dije con sarcasmo.</p><p>-Puedo hacer muchas cosas con las manos sin siquiera tener que observar.- respondió orgullosa de sí misma.</p><p>Así fue como poco a poco ella comenzó a deslizar su mano dentro de mi pantalón, mientras yo hacía lo mismo con el de ella, disfrutando de la sensación de tener la experiencia de antes pero de forma diferente.</p><p>Ahora mismo solo nos estábamos dedicando a acariciarnos el uno al otro con la barrera que delimitaba nuestra respectiva ropa interior, si bien la sensación no era intensa aún, era mucho más disfrutable a comparación de simplemente estar rozándonos con la esperanza de avanzar.</p><p>-Cualquier cosa que no te agrade o te perezca incómoda dímela y me detendré.- Hange asintió y luego dijo.</p><p>-Lo mismo va para ti.- finalizó dándome un sonoro beso en los labios.</p><p>Si habíamos decidió ir a por todo entonces eso haríamos, comencé a intentar deslizar mis dedos a un costado de la ropa interior notando por primera vez la humedad que ya se percibía en aquella zona.</p><p>Hange se aferró a mi, al sentirme realizar aquello y dejando su rostro escondido a la altura de mi cuello, al parecer lo estaba disfrutando ya que su agitada respiración así me lo indicaba.</p><p>-Has lo de la vez pasada.- me dijo, lo que finalmente se traducía en que quería que ingresara nuevamente mis dedos dentro de ella, masturbandola con el fin de poder prepararla para cuando decidiéramos de una vez pasar a aquello de la penetracion.</p><p>Asentí siguiendo sus órdenes, dedicándome a ingresar uno solo de mis dígitos, mientras que con mi pulgar intentaba acariciar toda la zona externa, esparciendo así aquella humedad.</p><p>-Eso se siente bien.- comentó mientras delineaba con la punta de su lengua el contorno de mi oído.</p><p>Continué con aquello mientras sentía la mano de mi compañera únicamente rozar por encima de la tela mi miembro aún dentro de mi ropa interior.</p><p>Levante un poco las caderas para indicarle que hiciera más presión, ella respondió colocando la palma de su mano contra mi pene haciendo que un gemido se quedara a mitad de mi garganta.</p><p>Si esto apenas comenzaba, y ya lo estábamos disfrutando, no me imaginaba cómo sería llegar al final.</p><p>Mi mano libre descansaba en su espalda, dándome así un mejor soporte, pero después de pensármelo mejor decidí realizar lo de la vez anterior, así que abriendo los botones de su camisa llegue hasta aquella tela extra que cubría sus senos, y deslicé mi mano dentro sin retirarlo y tocando de forma un tanto tímida sus pezones.</p><p>El gemido que soltó Hange esta vez seguro fue audible para alguien en el pasillo por lo que tuve que indicarle que guardara silencio haciendo que un ligero <em>Shhh</em> abandonara mis labios.</p><p>-<em>Ah</em>...- suspiro de nuevo, intentando acallar las sensaciones.- <em>Otro</em>.- dijo sin más.</p><p>Y no hacía falta que explicara a qué se refería, ingrese un segundo dedo en su interior, a lo que ella respondió metiendo de una sola vez su mano dentro de mi ropa interior tocando directamente mi pene y masturbandolo de forma lenta arriba y abajo.</p><p>Nuestras respiraciones en este punto eran más que irregulares, y si llegásemos a soltar aquellos gemidos que estábamos intentando hacer pasar desapercibidos seguramente nos descubrirían, no es que nos importara mucho pero tampoco queríamos llamar la atención de todo aquel dentro de las habitaciones.</p><p>Por lo que continuamos en silencio.</p><p>Comencé a aumentar el ritmo con el que mis dedos entraban y salían de su cavidad, haciendo que Hange al notar insuficiente el movimiento se moviera para que mis dedos pudieran entrar de forma profunda dentro de ella.</p><p>-¿Otro?.- pregunte, podía sentir mi frente perlada por el sudor.</p><p>-Hmmm.- respondió mientras movía su rostro de forma positiva.</p><p>Así fue como termine ingresando tres dígitos en ella y en respuesta la mano sobre mi miembro tomó un ritmo bastante más rápido, por lo que la única alternativa que teníamos para acallar los sonidos obscenos que amenazaban con dejarnos en evidencia era besarnos, y así hicimos.</p><p>Tuve que acercar su rostro al mío haciendo uso de mi mano libre posándola en la parte trasera de su cuello, el beso nada tenía de inocente a estas alturas por lo que cada vez que ella gemía nuestros labios se juntaban de forma dolorosa, para después despártenos un momento con el fin de tomar aire y continuar con el beso.</p><p>🟣<br/>Podía sentir mi propio orgasmo cerca, ese sentimiento de anticipación burbujeante dentro de mi lo afirmaba, por lo que comencé a moverme mucho más deprisa sobre los dedos de Levi, sin olvidarme de subir y bajar mi mano por el miembro de Levi, el cual ya se encontraba totalmente endurecido, esto estaba saliendo mejor de lo esperado.</p><p>Continuamos así, besándonos de forma torpe como método para guardar silencio, y aunque eso era mejor que nada, podía sentir que Levi también se encontraba cerca de su propio orgasmo.</p><p>Solo un poco más y podríamos continuar con ello, la idea era que este primer orgasmo de ambos fuera de esta forma, y el segundo o los demás fuera de una manera mucho más práctica, eso era por lo menos lo que tenía en mente, sabía que a Levi le gustaría también la idea.</p><p>Escuchamos sonidos en el pasillo, lo cual no era extraño, ya que aún era algo temprano, lo extraño vino después.</p><p>Un par de fuertes toques sobre la puerta de madera nos obligaron a dejar de lado nuestro momento de calentura.</p><p>Nos miramos contrariados, deteniéndonos al instante, el temor era evidente en ambos.</p><p>-<em>¿Qué mierda?.- </em>dijo en voz baja mi compañero.</p><p>-¿Qué hacemos?.- le pregunte en voz baja.</p><p>-No creo que sea importante, guarda silencio.- respondió Levi mientras de aclaraba la garganta.</p><p>-¿Quién es?.- preguntó en voz alta y como normalmente lo hacía, nada había cambiado en su tono de voz que nos delatara.</p><p><em>Shhh</em>... volvió a decirme en voz baja, y era muy estúpido porque sus dedos seguían dentro mío moviéndose con lentitud.</p><p><em>Deja de moverlos</em>, le dije en un susurro, aferrándome un poco más a él, por su parte, él tenía pleno conocimiento de a que me refería pero solamente negó mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba sobre sus labios.</p><p>-¿Quién es?.- volvió a decir.</p><p>Su mano moviéndose nuevamente al ritmo que anteriormente mantenía, provocando que un escalofrío me recorriera la columna al tener que guardar silencio.</p><p>-Lo... lo siento mucho, capitán ... pero estoy buscando a la líder de escuadrón, ¿sabe dónde se encuentra?.- <em>era Armin.</em></p><p>Note por la expresión de mi compañero que estaba a punto de soltar una barbaridad, por lo que me adelanté. </p><p>-¡Aquí estoy!, ¿para qué me necesitas?.- dije gritando.</p><p>Levi me devolvió una mirada incrédula, a lo que solamente le mostré mi lengua en forma de burla.</p><p>-Líder de escuadrón, el comandante Erwin la busca, dice que necesita que revise un par de documentos ya que tratan de algo importante.- respondió el chico rubio y el sonido de su voz se escuchaba suavizado debido a la puerta.</p><p><em>No hagas nada, </em>le dije a Levi ya que estaba por hablar nuevamente.</p><p>-¿Traes los documentos contigo?.- pregunté.</p><p>Levi se quedó inmóvil obedeciéndome.</p><p>-Así es, ¿puedo pasar?.- preguntó el chico y ahora sí que entramos en pánico.</p><p>La puerta NO tenía seguro, así que negué con mi rostro mientras Levi decía <em>no,no,no,no dile que no, carajo... ¡que mal momento para que Erwin pida esto!, </em>en voz baja.</p><p>-¡NO, NO!, es decir... eh, no puedes entrar ya que estamos organizando bastantes documentos que encontré en mi habitación y el suelo es un desastre, ya que los estamos apilando, pero si quieres pue...- me detuve al sentir de nuevo ese característico movimiento en mi interior, el cual casi hace que nos descubran...</p><p>
  <em>¡Carajo, Levi!</em>
</p><p>¿Es que acaso no podía esperar?, me aclare la garganta y aun sintiendo los sonidos obscenos amenazando con abandonar mis labios continué hablando, si tenía suerte probablemente Armin no lo notaría.</p><p>-Eh, puedes desli... ¡AH, DESLIZALOS POR DEBAJO DE LA PUERTA!.- prácticamente le grite mientras jalaba el cabello de Levi.</p><p>El bastardo únicamente comenzó a reírse en voz baja mientras escondía su rostro entre mi cuello y hombro, continuando con los movimientos que estaban por volverme loca.</p><p>El sudor frío que estaba experimentando ahora mismo me decía que no tardaría mucho en alcanzar mi tan ansiado orgasmo.</p><p>-¿Se encuentra bien, líder de escuadrón?.- preguntó Armin con tono preocupado.</p><p>Aquello hizo reír con más entusiasmo a Levi mientras continuaba con lo suyo, yo apenas y estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando.</p><p><em>Contéstale</em>, dijo Levi en mi oído.</p><p>-¡SÍ, SÍ... TODO ESTA BIEN!.- grité una vez más.</p><p>-Esta bien.- lo escuche mencionar detrás de la puerta, mientras el sonido característico de papel siendo manipulado se escuchaba o por lo menos lo escuchaba de forma lejana ya que a Levi ahora no solo le bastaba con tenerme al borde del orgasmo manteniendo una conversación, si no que también se dedicó a morder de forma ligera el contorno de mi oreja.</p><p>El ritmo de los movimientos de Levi aumento de forma desprevenida por lo que intente con todas mis fuerzas el no dejar salir ningún gemido, mientras tanto un par de hojas entraron por debajo de la puerta.</p><p>-¡Yo me encargo de que revise esos documentos, Armin!.- respondió Levi en voz alta.</p><p>Maldito cínico, seguramente le hubiera gritado de poder hacerlo, pero estaba más ocupada mordiendo mi labio inferior para evitar que Armin quedara traumatizado.</p><p>-Muchas gracias, capitán, que pase una buena noche, usted también, líder de escuadrón.- dijo a modo de despedida el rubio.</p><p>🟣<br/>-Igualmente.- respondí con tono alto, notando las paredes del interior de Hange cerrarse a un ritmo de pulsaciones constantes, su orgasmo estaba a segundos de suceder.</p><p>-¿No vas a responder, <em>Hange</em>?, no seas grosera.- dije nuevamente pero ahora con burla y en voz alta para que Armin escuchara ese regaño de mi parte hacia mi compañera.</p><p><em>-¡BUE...BUENAS NOCHES!</em>.- gritó y enseguida se llevó su mano libre hacia sus labios.</p><p>Su orgasmo finalmente había llegado.</p><p>Mientras su cuerpo sufría algunos espasmos, mis dedos continuaban en movimiento, las paredes que me envolvían eran extremadamente cálidas.</p><p>-Gracias a ambos, hasta mañana.- dijo de vuelta Armin con entusiasmo.</p><p>Hange aún soltaba algunos quejidos sobre su mano pero ahora ya no tenía porque restringirse tanto, Armin se había marchado.</p><p>Por lo que si bien no estábamos del todo a salvo, ya no éramos un completo peligro para quien fuera que estuviera cerca de la habitación pero sí para los demás en caso de que algunos de esos quejidos se hicieran audibles.</p><p>-<em>Ah...ah...ah.</em>..- suspiró mi compañera sobre mi hombro de forma pesada.</p><p>-¿Todo bien, Hange?.- pregunte con tono regular como si nada hubiera sucedido.</p><p>-Eres un idiota...<em>y te odio</em>.- mencionó con voz entrecortada, sin apartarse de mi ni siquiera para mirarme.</p><p>-No lo parecía hace unos momentos.- volví a burlarme.</p><p>Había sido suficiente castigo lo que había tenido que pasar Hange, por lo que retiré mis dedos de su interior, un suspiro de entre sus labios también abandonó su cuerpo cuando mis dígitos lo hicieron.</p><p>Limpie mis dedos con un pañuelo que encontré dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón y luego pose ambas manos sobre su cintura, seguramente aquella posición encorvada no era lo que llamaríamos cómoda por lo que se lo hice saber.</p><p>-Siéntate aquí, estar así no debe ser muy agradable.- retire mi mano izquierda de su cintura para palmear el lugar vacío del colchón a nuestro costado.</p><p>-No, aún faltas tú.- dijo incorporándose y metiendo sin más su mano en mi ropa interior.</p><p>🟣<br/>Antes debido a la sorpresa de las acciones de Levi me vi obligada a retirar mi mano con la cual me encontraba masturbandolo para poder afianzarme de él, de sus hombros, de su espalda, de su cabello, de lo que sea que tuviera a mi alcance para evitar que mis gemidos fueran escuchados por Armin.</p><p>-Esper...<em>ah</em>.- le escuche soltar debido a la sorpresa.</p><p>-¿Qué pasa Levi?, ¿te sientes mal?.- pregunte en voz alta mientras reía de forma audible.</p><p>Rápidamente colocó una de sus manos sobre su boca, mi mano dentro de su pantalón se movía rápidamente.</p><p><em>-¿Levi?.-</em> pregunte de nuevo.</p><p>Su normalmente pálido rostro ahora se encontraba teñido de un sonrojo que lo hacía lucir adorable, aunque no menos peligroso.</p><p>-¿Qué... <em>ah</em>...quieres?.-respondió con dificultad.</p><p>-¿Te sientes mal?.- pregunte con semblante inocente mientras que con mi mano libre comencé a retirar a la fuerza la mano que mantenía cubriendo su boca.</p><p>Pase en reiteradas ocasiones mi pulgar sobre la punta de su pene, provocando varios estremecimientos en el cuerpo de mi compañero.</p><p>-¿Por qué no me contestas, Levi?.- dije burlona mientras tomaba su rostro por el mentón.</p><p>Al no poder hacer uso de su mano para acallar sus gemidos, Levi optó por tomar con fuerza entre sus dedos la sábana que se encontraba debajo de nosotros mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y mordía sus labios. </p><p>-<em>Cállate</em>.- dijo apenas audible debido al esfuerzo.</p><p>Hice una mueca de disgusto.</p><p>-<em>Oblígame</em>.- dije a modo de reto, sonriendo ante mis propias palabras.</p><p>Lo que sucedió después fue rápido, bastante rápido.</p><p>Levi dejo de estrujar la sábana para atraerme hacia sus labios y comenzar a besarme con entusiasmo.</p><p>Aquel beso era una maravilla, nuestras lenguas y cavidades se hacían cargo de eliminar casi todo rastro de nuestros gemidos porque sí, ambos estábamos gimiendo, pero por razones diferentes, yo por el beso y él por las acciones que estaba llevando acabo dentro de su pantalón.</p><p>Comencé a presionar la base de su miembro con un poco más de fuerza mientras subía y bajaba de forma más lenta, al final un solo toque de mi pulgar sobre la punta fue lo que lo llevó al orgasmo.</p><p>Mordió mi labio con fuerza por un instante, aunque fueron solo unos segundos, en los cuales no hizo ningún daño, pero que le sirvió a él para poder cubrir su quejido a causa de la liberación.</p><p>El beso no se detuvo, si no hasta que los movimientos de mi propia mano sobre mi compañero lo hicieron.</p><p>Con la respiración sumamente agitada rompió nuestro contacto, buscando mi hombro como apoyo para su mentón.</p><p>Limpie mi mano que aún tenía restos de semen con ayuda del pañuelo que previamente Levi había utilizado.</p><p>Al finalizar, lo abrace y me deje caer al costado libre de su cama, atrayéndolo conmigo en el proceso.</p><p>Acostados y en más de una forma saciados después de lo que habíamos hecho, ya estábamos más que preparados para lo siguiente.</p><p>Pero debíamos esperar un momento o dos, para poder recuperar el aliento, y esperar a que no hubiera más interrupciones como la de antes.</p><p>Aún teníamos mucha energía que seguramente podríamos utilizar por un buen rato.</p><p>        </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>¡Todos aman los votos y los comentarios!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>Según yo, revisé el capítulo pero si llegaran a encontrar algún error ortográfico háganmelo saber.</p><p>Como algunos leyeron en mi muro, ya no quería continuar con esta historia porque me parecía extremadamente horrorosa la forma en la que redacte los capítulos anteriores...  me dio mucha pena.</p><p>Pero algunos de ustedes ya tienen tiempo siguiendola, y pues estando tan cerca de la recta final la verdad es que sería una barbaridad el dejarlos así.</p><p>Por lo que, no se preocupen, no la<br/>dejare en el olvido, la continuaré hasta terminarla, de eso no hay duda.</p><p>Ok, habiendo aclarado ese punto...<br/>Cuéntenme, ¿qué les pareció?</p><p>
  <em>¿Están listos para lo que viene?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Habrá más interrupciones?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Saldrá todo bien?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>¿Alguien resultará traumatizado por culpa de este par?</em>
</p><p>Eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo.</p><p><em>Nos leemos pronto </em>👋🏻</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Por fin... aquello tan esperado ha llegado, me tomó bastante el que la creatividad volviera pero ahora que lo hizo espero que lo que se plasmo acá sea de su agrado.</p><p>Con ustedes, <em>¡El capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi vida!</em></p><p>❗️<b>Advertencia</b>❗️<br/>Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas de <b>sexo</b>, <b>masturbación</b>, menciones de temas como la <b>menstruación</b> y preferencias por la misma en cuanto a las <b>relaciones sexuales,</b> <b>chistes malos</b>, y <b>sarcasmo</b>.</p><p>Si <b>NO</b> te agradan este tipo de temas, este es el momento indicado para dejar de leer.</p><p>Para los que continuarán...</p><p>Una pequeña aclaración antes de comenzar: Aquí la narración será por parte de ambos, por lo que cuando narre <em>Levi</em> encontrarán el siguiente indicador 🟣L y cuando narre <em>Hange</em> cambiará a este: 🟠H, si tienen duda quien narra qué solo revisen la letra que acompaña el color y así sabrán de quién se trata.</p><p>Aclaró esto ya qué hay muchos pensamientos de uno y otro a lo largo del capítulo.</p><p>Bueno eso es todo.</p><p>
  <em>¡Espero les guste!</em>
</p><p>Nos leemos al final 😊</p><p>        </p><p>-Oye ~...- la escuche decir en voz baja, casi un susurro.</p><p>No hable, estaba demasiado sumido en mis pensamientos, lo cual no era nada relevante, cabe mencionar.</p><p>-Levi...- habló de nuevo, esta vez tocando la punta de mi nariz con la suya.</p><p>Sentía su respiración sobre mis mejillas, pero aún no era para tanto por lo que continué aparentando estar dormido. </p><p>Espere a que continuara hablando pero no lo hizo simplemente guardo silencio, mientras tanto aquello permitió que los ruidos nocturnos que comenzaban a hacerse más fuertes en el exterior, se escucharan con mayor claridad.</p><p>Podia escuchar el relinchar lejano de los caballos en el establo, ocasionalmente algún otro animal hacia acto de presencia, y luego el inconfundible sonido del viento a través de los árboles.</p><p>Dentro del edificio los sonidos también habían cambiado, ya no se escuchaba el rechinar incesante de puertas siendo abiertas y cerradas, el crujir de los pasos de gente yendo de un lugar a otro en todos los pisos había desaparecido y ahora habían sido reemplazados por ronquidos de reclutas, demasiado agotados para poder siquiera tomar en cuenta los sonidos que hacían.</p><p>El crujir ocasional de la madera también se escuchaba de vez en cuando, alguien abriendo la puerta de su habitación y cerrándola enseguida era un recordatorio de que no estábamos solos, había mucha gente aquí con nosotros.</p><p>Todos los sonidos podían ser registrados con atención si guardabas el silencio suficiente, justo como ahora mismo nos encontrábamos podía hacerlo con claridad.</p><p>Había pasado poco más de una hora desde que llegamos a nuestro clímax, por lo que en lugar de continuar de inmediato decidimos recuperarnos de aquel incidente en el que casi nos descubren.</p><p>Cuando sucedió, lo cierto es que no estaba pensando con claridad en las consecuencias, ahora mismo me sentía demasiado abrumado y avergonzado de tan solo pensar cuales habrían sido las repercusiones de haber obligado a Hange a mantener esa platica inocente con Armin mientras nos estábamos enfocando en <em>otras cosas</em><em>.</em></p><p>No volvería a ocurrir, o por lo menos eso esperaba.</p><p>Con el pensamiento un poco más tranquilo fue que finalmente cerré los ojos esto a los pocos minutos de haber terminado aquella sesión de actividades, estando aún despierto pero más relajado de lo normal, poco a poco fui cayendo en la somnolencia aunque no lo suficiente para decir que me encontraba dormido.</p><p>Podía escuchar con claridad todo lo que Hange hacía.</p><p>El sonido de las sábanas debajo de nuestros cuerpos siendo manipulada; ella cambiando una y otra vez de posición hasta finalmente encontrar una en la que sintió era lo suficientemente cómoda para no hablar por un rato; el roce de su cabello contra mi almohada y su respiración relajada.</p><p>Todo podía escucharse con mucha más definición mientras mantuviera los ojos cerrados, era una sensación aún más intensa que el solo haberla mirado realizar todas esas acciones de forma directa.</p><p>Con solo aquellos sonidos podía ver la imágenes claramente en mi cabeza, era bastante interesante todo aquello.</p><p>-¿Quieres que sigamos?.- pregunte abriendo los ojos.</p><p>Había disfrutado lo suficiente de aquel momento, decidí que quería hacer lo que ella quisiera, que novedad.</p><p>Su respiración se quedó en su garganta, y se incorporó en su lugar de un salto, quedando sentada sobre sus muslos.</p><p>-Me asustaste.- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho para enfatizar sus palabras.</p><p>La observé divertido.</p><p>-¿Por qué?, sabias que no estaba dormido.- dije con una minúscula sonrisa.</p><p>Esa respuesta no pareció ser la que ella esperaba escuchar.</p><p>-Estaba demasiado enfocada en tus expresiones.- dijo enrojeciendo un poco.</p><p>La mujer en sí era un caos, al observarla podías darte cuenta de aquello, ya que de su cabello revuelto sobresalían algunas partes de su <em>peinado</em><em>, </em>algunos mechones habían escapado y ahora caían a una altura poco antes vista, era diferente ya que la mayoría estábamos acostumbrados a verla con aquella maraña de cabello bien sujeto por detrás; en muchas, más ocasiones de las que podría recordar la había visto con el cabello suelto, era bonito, por lo que me decidí a hacerle la siguiente proposición.</p><p>-¿Te soltarías el cabello?.-</p><p>Bajo la mano que se encontraba sobre su pecho, su sonrojo desapareciendo mientras una mirada de confusión atravesó su rostro.</p><p>Terminó asintiendo, aún con aquella expresión de no saber qué sucedía en sus facciones.</p><p>La observé con atención mientras hizo realidad aquella petición mía, continué con mi inspección; la estructura de sus clavículas se encontraba bastante a la vista (al igual que prácticamente todo su cuerpo debo aclarar...), su tono de piel hacía que su cuerpo se viera saludable aunque se podían apreciar diversas marcas, estas nos dejaban ver que había pasado por situaciones inesperadas, de vida o muerte las cuales podíamos decir, habían dejado vestigios sobre su cuerpo.</p><p>La observé con atención mientras se dedicaba a luchar contra lo que sea que usara para sujetar su cabello, al parecer había terminado enredándose  en varios mechones por lo que Hange al tener una paciencia infinita, decidió que la mejor de sus opciones era trozar dichos mechones con sus manos.</p><p>-Oye, oye... espera no hagas eso, ¿acaso quieres arrancarte todo el cabello?.- dije incorporándome mientras la tomaba por las muñecas.- Eres el colmo, Hange.- dije obligándola a retirar sus manos de su enmarañado cabello.</p><p>-Ven acá y gírate.- continué.</p><p>Hange no pareció conforme con la propuesta, pero aún así accedió a lo que le indique, girándose, dándome la espalda y dejándome ver que rayos había sucedido en aquel nido de pájaro que llevaba por peinado.</p><p>Intente deshacer todos los nudos que había logrado hacerse, jalando ocasionalmente un par de cabellos por aquí y por allá que hacían que soltara un ocasional -<em>Auch</em>, <em>Levi</em>, o bien el que más me gustó... <em>¿</em><em>Qué</em><em> demonios estás haciendo?</em>-</p><p>El objeto con el cual había sujetado aquella maraña de cabello terminó siendo desechado ya que había quedado inutilizable después de ser bruscamente manipulado por ella.</p><p>Ya con el cabello suelto y aún algo enmarañado, le indique que había terminado.</p><p>-¿Entonces que hacemos?.- preguntó tomando algunos de sus mechones de cabello entre sus dedos, intentando inútilmente deshacer los nudos que habían quedado después de aquella violenta pelea entre ellos y Hange.</p><p>-Creí que tú eras la experta.- le dije, dándole un par de toques en el hombro, indicándole que se girara para poder vernos de frente.</p><p>Se giró como le sugerí, y una mueca en su rostro me indicó que debía esperar a que terminara de asimilar lo que sea que estuviese pasando por su cabeza.</p><p>La vergüenza nunca había sigo algo común entre nosotros, al principio vaya que lo fue pero ahora mismo no era algo que fuera un tema de vital importancia.</p><p>Mencionaba lo anterior ya que obviamente aún nos encontrábamos desnudos, estaba... todo al aire, por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero aquello no era incómodo para ninguno de los dos.</p><p>Si por ella fuera estoy seguro que se pasearía así tal cual por la legión, afortunadamente existían reglas, habría sido demasiado el tener que intervenir en algo que ella hubiera hecho estando así, sobretodo si mi posición en ello era defenderla de alguno de sus alocados actos.</p><p>Continué esperando, con la espalda contra la pared, ella frente a mi con las piernas encogidas frente a su pecho.</p><p>En esa parte del cuerpo la mayoría de nosotros llevábamos grabadas las marcas de nuestro equipo, y ella no era la excepción, cualquiera que la viera podría decir que llevaba años siendo miembros de la legión gracias a la historia que contaban dichas marcas.</p><p>A la altura de sus muslos dos gruesas líneas atravesaban a lo ancho la piel, lo mismo en su cadera, y finalmente a lo largo de sus piernas.</p><p>Era interesante el cambio que un simple equipo necesario para realizar nuestro trabajo tenía sobre nuestros cuerpos.</p><p>Baje la mirada, sobre mis muslos las mismas marcas se hacían presentes, pero de alguna forma lucían mejor en ella, mi cuerpo simplemente lucía delgado, pero el de ella tenía algo que lo hacía lucir aún más, sus caderas eran más anchas, al igual que sus muslos, era algo agradable de ver.</p><p>De alguna forma apreciaba la vista que tenía frente a mi y también la estaba disfrutando.</p><p>-¿Has hecho esto con alguien más?.- pregunté con aire desinteresado, pasando mis manos sobre mi cabello, a mi parecer necesitaba ya un corte del mismo.</p><p>-Si lo hubiera hecho con alguien más sabría dónde comenzar.- dijo con burla y siguió pensando en lo suyo.</p><p>-<em>Hmmm</em>.- respondí dándole la razón.</p><p>Aquello me dejaba en claro que nadie más había visto lo que yo, y eso de una egoísta y retorcida forma me hacía sentir mejor.</p><p>Continué intentando medir el largo de los oscuros mechones de cabello que a veces amenazaban con quitarme visibilidad, momentos después ella salió de su ensimismamiento y dijo.</p><p>-He visto a un par de personas haciendo esto recientemente, al igual que tú pero de alguna forma fue más cercano .- hizo una pausa, entrecerré los ojos, claramente preguntándole a quien se refería al hablar de ese par de personas.- podríamos intentarlo como primera opción y si no funciona tengo otras cosas en mente, ¿qué te parece?.- preguntó pasando por alto la pregunta que indirectamente le había dirigido.</p><p>-Bien, ¿quienes eran?.- intente vocalizando la pregunta que previamente no contestó.</p><p>-Ya lo sabes.- dijo con un bufido.</p><p>Aquello me causó gracia, se notaba incómoda por tocar ese tema, por lo que como era de esperarse, insistí con el mismo.</p><p>-¿Quiénes?.-dije fingiendo no saber de quién me hablaba... aunque estaba claro que se refería a ciertos rubios con tendencias a meterse en problemas y sacarme de mis cabales.</p><p>-Ah, Levi... no quiero imaginármelos otra vez.- contestó con una mueca de desagrado.</p><p>-¿Por qué no?, ¿estabas espiándolos?.- pregunté con burla poco disimulada.</p><p>Agitó sus manos en forma negativa, siendo la persona con más expresiones de la legión era difícil no terminar acostumbrándose a su comportamiento.</p><p>-No exactamente.- titubeó antes de continuar, y por alguna razón desconocida, no me sentó bien aquella idea.- ellos fueron a meterse a mi laboratorio... sabían que en algún momento entraría alguien, creo que incluso lo hicieron con la intención de que alguien los viera...pero creo que en algún punto se olvidaron de donde estaban y que no importando qué, aún así estuvieran haciendo lo que hacían, yo igualmente entraría.- dijo en tono de arrepentimiento.</p><p>-Así que pudiste escucharlos desde fuera, y aún así entraste.- qué sorpresa, pensé con sarcasmo, ya que una vez que conocías a Hange no era nada sorprendente que ignorara a todo y todos cuando se trataba de trabajo.</p><p>-Lo hice, pero por un momento creí que hacían otra cosa, lo juro y mi curiosidad me incitó a ir más allá y ver...aquello.- dijo quedándose en silencio, algo perturbada.</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué carajos había visto?</em>
</p><p>-¿Y?.- pregunté, no era propio de mi él estar interesado en rumores o chismes pero tratándose de ese par cualquier información era buena para poder molestarlos, justo como ellos hacían con nosotros.</p><p>-No quieres saber...- dijo con la mirada algo perturbada pero con algo de diversión.</p><p>-Puede que después me arrepienta, pero ahora mismo vaya que quiero saber.- dije solemne.</p><p>-Bueno no es nuevo, ellos estaban teniendo sexo... que novedad, pero lo raro es que estaban justo sobre mi escritorio, esos idiotas, todos mis documentos solo los lanzaron a un costado para poder copular como conejos, aunque esa no es la peor parte, estoy segura de que no te gustará, ¿sigues queriendo enterarte?.- preguntó divertida.</p><p>El cambio en su actitud me hizo pensar...<em>No, </em>pero mi curiosidad terminó por hacerme decir...</p><p>-Sí.-</p><p>Sonrió y dijo.</p><p>-Nanaba estaba <em>menstruando</em>.- dijo.</p><p>Mi creatividad de pensamiento saco lo peor de mi, proporcionándome un sin fin de imágenes nada agradables teniendo como protagonistas a ese par de rubios, lo repulsivo no era aquello de la menstruacion en sí, si no que sabía que esos bastardos seguramente habían limpiado el lugar al terminar como lo hacían los nuevos reclutas, así es... de la mierda.</p><p>Cubrí mi rostro con mis manos.</p><p>-Agggg,¿Cuándo fue eso?.- era la pregunta obligada.</p><p>Sentía dentro mío las ganas desesperadas de salir corriendo a limpiar todo ese estúpido laboratorio y poner un enorme cartel que dijera: "<b><em>Se prohíbe la entrada a Nanaba y Mike por motivos que ellos ya conocen</em></b>".</p><p>-Un par de días.- dijo sonriente.- Ni siquiera pienses en intentar ir a limpiar, sabía que todo eso te haría tener pesadillas, pero creo que fueron bastante decentes, no mancharon ninguno de mis documentos con sus fluidos.- dijo en tono pensador.</p><p>Nos quedamos callados, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos respecto al tema en cuestión hasta que ella habló de nuevo.</p><p>-Debiste haber visto las piernas de Mike, fue un desastre... había rojo por todos lados.- y comenzó a reír.</p><p>-Eso es asqueroso, Hange, no se supone que sea algo divertido, porque claramente no lo es.- dije retirando las manos de mi rostro.- Ademas, se supone que para eso tenemos habitaciones individuales, para no hacer ese tipo de cosas en otro lugar que no sea nuestros cuartos.- dije suspirando.</p><p>Esos malditos cerdos.</p><p>Ella levantó una ceja, y en tono desafiante comentó.</p><p>-No recuerdo que eso te detuviera cuando estuvimos en el establo, haciendo de todo menos limpiar.- sonrió con malicia.</p><p><em>Enrojecí</em>.</p><p>Claro que lo hice, enrojecí porque era verdad, había dejado de lado mi  sentido común y había permitido que Hange me masturbase sobre una banca en el establo.</p><p>-Eso fue diferente, no sabía que terminarías atacándome mientras estábamos encerrados.- intente justificarme.</p><p>Su semblante se puso serio antes de decir lo siguiente.</p><p>-Claro, solo te falto decir que tampoco lo disfrutaste.- soltó una carcajada.</p><p>Hice el intento de poner una mano sobre su boca pero ella me golpeó y decidí no continué con ello.</p><p>-Hey, guarda silencio... aunque no, no voy a negar eso.- me cruce de brazos fingiendo estar indignado.</p><p>-Bueno, ya basta, nos desviamos demasiado del tema.- dijo poniendo sus manos sobre mis brazos jalándolos hacia ella, intentando deshacer el nudo que había hecho.</p><p>Lo logró, siempre hacia lo que quería.</p><p>-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?.- pregunté.</p><p>-Tu quédate donde estas, yo me moveré.- dijo y luego me observó, levante una ceja.</p><p>-¿Qué?.- dije intentando descifrar lo que quería decirme con aquella mirada que me había dedicado.</p><p>-Creí que harías algún comentario tonto cuando dije lo de moverme.- respondió.</p><p>Le sonreí de forma breve y volví a levantar una ceja.</p><p>-Aún puedo hacerlo, ¿quieres escucharlo?.- dije sin expresión.</p><p>Ella comenzó a reír con entusiasmo, escucharla hacer cosas sin restricciones me hacía sentir feliz de una manera bastante absurda.</p><p>-Olvídalo, ya me compartirás tus comentarios después, si no hacemos esto ahora no vamos a avanzar jamás.- dijo quejándose.</p><p>-No seas dramática, solo ven aquí y ya.- dije sin más alargando una mano para que ella la tomara.</p><p>-Ya voy, ya voy.-</p><p>Y apoyándose en sus rodillas fue como terminó por avanzar hasta donde estaba yo aún con la espalda recargada contra la pared.</p><p>No se levanto, solo se apoyó en la pared detrás mío para poder pasar una de sus piernas sobre mi costado y dejarla al otro lado de mi muslo, para terminar prácticamente sentada sobre mi cadera.</p><p>Mis manos de forma inconsciente se posaron sobre su cadera, esperando a que dejara de apoyarse sobre sus rodillas y se apoyara sobre mi quedando sentada por completo pero se quedó ahí con ambas manos sobre la pared y la cabeza gacha observándome entre aquella maraña de cabello.</p><p>Al principio me negué a observarla porque intuía un comentario absurdo pero luego de ver que si no hacía nada ella tampoco se detendría, levante el rostro, encontrándome con una sonrisa en el suyo.</p><p>-¿Y ahora qué haces?.- pregunté con una mueca de confusión, mientras apartaba algunos mechones ya que su cabello era más largo de lo que recordaba... o tal ves solo fuera la posición en la que ella se encontraba.</p><p>-Nada, es solo que no pude evitar admirar lo bien que te ves desde aquí.- dijo riendo y finalmente dejándose caer sobre mi.</p><p>Con muy poca delicadeza.</p><p>-<em>Hange</em>-. dije a modo de queja.</p><p>Aunque esta vez no dolió como la anterior.</p><p>Un instante después la vi apoyarse de nuevo sobre sus rodillas y llevar una de sus manos a su entrepierna, ingresando tres dígitos dentro suyo, así, sin más.</p><p>-Oh, mira aún entran los tres sin problema.- dijo metiéndolos una y otra vez.</p><p>-Eso es algo bueno, ¿verdad?.- pregunté, todo esto estaba empezando a ponerme algo nervioso.</p><p>-Claro que lo es, pero se sentía mejor cuando lo hacías tú.- dijo terminando de hablar de una vez por todas y acercándose a besarme.</p><p>Se inclinó sobre mi hasta que mi torso se unió con el suyo, profundizando un poco más el beso, podía sentir sobre la piel de mi torso la punta de sus senos endurecerse de forma gradual.</p><p>Aquello ya no suponía un gran esfuerzo para nosotros, el único inconveniente era que después de algunos momentos la falta de aire nos hacía imposible el continuar, pero de momento todo estaba bien.</p><p>Seguimos besándonos, Hange aún sobre sus rodillas cargaba la mayor parte de su peso a excepción de su torso el cual descansaba sobre mi pecho, una de sus manos recorría mi cuello y nuca, y la otra a juzgar por los sonidos húmedos que se hacían presentes en la habitación, aún estaban dentro de ella.</p><p>-¿Quieres que intercambiemos?.- pregunté entre aquel roce desesperado de labios y lenguas.</p><p>Ella pareció entender, ya que alejo su mano buscando aquel pañuelo de nuestra sesión pasada para poder quitar los restos de humedad de su mano, una vez limpia la colocó sobre mi hombro y me observo ingresar la misma cantidad de dígitos en ella, agregó un leve: -mmmh- cuando aquello sucedió, seguido de un par de sus puros entrecortados.</p><p>Seguimos con el beso pero esta situación era cada vez más parecida a la anterior, Hange también se dio cuenta, un poco antes que yo...debo mencionar y me pidió que me detuviera.</p><p>Asentí, con la respiración entrecortada y luego observo mi torso, bueno aunque en realidad no era mi torso lo que ella buscaba.</p><p>-Así que ya estamos listos, ¿eh?.- dijo intentando hacer de esto algo incómodo para mi, lo usual.</p><p>Por lo que no pude hacer más que seguir su propio juego.</p><p>-Parece que sí, ¿no es cierto?.- dije moviendo más rápido mis dedos en su interior.</p><p>Después de escuchar aquel comentario tonto de parte mía tuvo  que usar ambas manos para poder mantener silenciados los gemidos que amenazaron con darle a conocer a la legión la clase de actividades que realizábamos ahora mismo.</p><p>Me detuve una vez que me había vengado, aún sin querer que ella llegara a su orgasmo con el mismo método anterior.</p><p>-Si alguien nos escucha nos harán la vida imposible.- hice una pausa y luego tome su rostro con mi mano derecha, presionando sus mejillas en el proceso -para evitar eso y una sanción por perturbar la paz de parte de Erwin intentemos ser lo más discretos posibles, ¿te parece bien?.-</p><p>Hange asintió, mostrándose algo abrumada por lo que le había hecho, pero al parecer entendiendo a lo que me refería.</p><p>Deje de tomar su rostro con mi mano y ella tomó aire de forma profunda.</p><p>-Veamos que tan bueno es esto.- dijo tomando con su mano izquierda mi pene, mientras intentaba hacer que su sexo quedara alineado de forma que si comenzaba a bajar pudieran ambos encontrarse en el medio.</p><p>Me miró antes de finalmente proceder, con una última pregunta en su mirada, estaba pidiendo permiso.</p><p>-Hange, está bien, solo hazlo... pero ten cuidado no sabemos qué tanto podría o no gustarte, sí sientes algún tipo de incomodidad detente y veremos que hacer, ¿bien?.- pregunté quitando un mechón de cabello de su rostro.</p><p>Ella sonrió y comenzó a bajar su cuerpo de a poco, su respiración aún era algo errático pero eso no la detuvo de continuar, ya que mi miembro comenzó a ingresar lentamente dentro de su cavidad, pude sentir una especie de sensación punzante sobre mi pene, aquello sin dudas se sentía bastante bien.</p><p>Tanto que un gemido involuntario amenazo con abandonar mis labios, pero afortunadamente Hange colocó una de sus manos sobre mi boca, callando así aquel sonido.</p><p>-Shhh.- fue lo único que dijo. -¿O quieres una sanción?.- dijo burlona usando mi propio argumento contra mi.</p><p>Y al escucharla me di cuenta que al parecer ella también estaba disfrutando de esto, ya que apretó fuertemente sus labios después de mandarme callar, la sensación de estar teniendo sexo con ella estaba resultando bastante más intenso de lo que ambos habíamos previsto.</p><p>El poder sentir mi miembro siendo envuelto por aquel cálido sitio hacía que quisiera cerrar los ojos de forma involuntaria, a la altura de mi vientre algunos espasmos me hicieron pensar en simplemente ayudar con aquel empuje a Hange hasta que finalmente pudiera sentir todo lo que su interior podía ofrecerme pero sacudí mi rostro, no podía hacer eso, ella aún bajaba de forma lenta, deteniéndose esporádicamente para tomar aire y continuar bajando, por lo que seguí pensando de forma racional y decidí que fuera ella quien marcara el ritmo de cómo haríamos esto.</p><p>Aunque pensarlo era más fácil que hacerlo, tuve que hacer uso de una buena parte de mi auto control para no hacer una estupidez, como lo que acababa de pensar, continué con aquel autocontrol enfocándome continuamente en cosas que nada tenían que ver con la situación actual, fue tanto mi intento de contenerme por no hacer algo idiota que ni siquiera noté el momento exacto en el que nuestros cuerpos finalmente se volvieron uno por completo.</p><p>Por primera vez desde que me silenció, me dediqué a mirarla, observando su pecho bajar de forma rápida una y otra vez.</p><p>-¿Todo bien?.- pregunté, podía sentir el  sudor resbalar por mi frente, como si hubiese hecho un esfuerzo grandísimo solo por el tener a esa mujer demente sobre mi y sí, en parte aquello era verdad.</p><p>-Ah, sí.- dijo asintiendo con entusiasmo.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Podía verlo resistirse a dar una embestida hasta el fondo dentro de mi, me hubiera gustado sentir que lo hiciera sin más, pero como siempre estaba muy preocupado por no hacer algún tipo de daño.</p><p>El cual obviamente no estaba haciendo.</p><p>Baje más y más, todo lo lento que pude, más que hacerme sentir extraña como algunas de mis compañeras llegaron a mencionar, se sentía muy bien según lo que ahora mismo me encontraba experimentando.</p><p>Al principio el cambio entre los delgados dedos de Levi y su pene dentro de mi hicieron que la diferencia fuera notoria, la estrechez y el ligero ardor que sentí no fueron dolorosos más bien hicieron que un placentero escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, provocando que involuntariamente ingresara un poco más del miembro de mi compañero dentro mío.</p><p>Levi claramente sintió aquello, y estuvo a nada de soltar un gemido que pudo habernos delatado con la legión completa, no es como si los demás no supieran que algo sucedía entre nosotros pero el escuchar aquello finalmente daría pie a muchísimas habladurías que estaba segura mi ahora compañero de aventuras exploratorias no disfrutaría.</p><p>Así que simplemente coloque la palma de mi mano sobre sus labios.</p><p>-Shhh.- dije sonriendo -¿O quieres una sanción?.-remarque aunque aquello salió con mi voz un poco descolocada, señal de que estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que había esperado en un principio.</p><p>Apreté fuertemente los labios para no soltar un gemido, todo estaba yendo de maravilla hasta ahora.</p><p>Sentía que de alguna forma el miembro de Levi me estaba llenando por dentro y no solo de forma literal es decir, había algo en toda esta actividad que me estaba haciendo sentir mejor respecto a la decisión que habíamos tomado ambos, es decir practicar el uno con el otro para beneficios futuros.</p><p>Los dedos de mis manos se cerraron sobre la piel de los hombros de mi compañero, tornando la pálida piel aún más blanca, señal de que estaba ejerciendo mucha presión.</p><p>Había momentos en los cuales no podía ver muy bien a causa de que mi cabello, ya que este se pegaba a mi frente de forma incómoda, pero atarlo nuevamente no era una opción por el momento, no le negaría el gusto a Levi de verlo suelto.</p><p>Así que simplemente me limité a intentar apartarlo de mi rostro una y otra vez, colocándolo detrás de mi oreja aunque era bastante extraño intentaba hacer lento todo esto de la primera penetracion pero mi cabello pegado por todo mi rostro debido al sudor me indicaba otra cosa.</p><p>Levi pareció enfocado en intentar distraerse de todo lo que estábamos experimentado por lo que al tener sus ojos fuertemente cerrados no pudo notar el momento exacto en el que finalmente mi pelvis quedó sobre la suya, indicando así que su pene se encontraba completamente dentro de mi.</p><p>Respire hondo, la sensación de saciedad mucho más lejos de lo que esperaba, ahora habiendo experimentando finalmente esto me sentía al borde de mis emociones, sabía que no estaba pensando con mucha claridad, ya que quería reír, y gemir, así como deseaba con unas ansias tremendas el poder sentir de una vez por todas las estocadas que podría brindarme Levi o yo misma, dada la posición.</p><p>De pronto él abrió sus ojos, viendo lo que ya había sucedido y que él no había notado, para después mirarme, yo aún  me encontraba agitada por la velocidad a la que corrían los pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza.</p><p>-¿Todo bien?.- preguntó, y la forma en que aquella gota de sudor resbaló de su frente y se perdió en algún lugar sobre su pecho me hizo sentir aún más desesperada por lo que vendría.</p><p>-Ah, sí.- dije asintiendo con entusiasmo, nadie podía culparme, todo esto estaba resultando mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez había escuchado.</p><p>Sin duda alguna ninguno de los dos podría soportar más tiempo así, solo mirándonos como idiotas... eso podíamos hacerlo cualquier otro día, ahora mismo lo único en lo que podía pensar era en las maravillas que podríamos sentir estando así.</p><p>Por lo que simplemente le indique antes de proceder a realizar la tan esperada acción.</p><p>-Comenzare a moverme.- y así lo hice.</p><p>Con ayuda de mis rodillas nuevamente me elevé sobre su pelvis, podía sentir el duro miembro de mi compañero deslizarse fuera de mi, de forma lenta pero no tanto como la de un principio, ese mismo sentimiento de intimidad en la acción nos hizo soltar suspiros erráticos mientras centímetro a centímetro aquella parte de la anatomía de Levi abandonaba mi vagina.</p><p>El roce era lo mejor de todo, porque parecía que de alguna forma había terminado magnificando mis sentidos, podía percibir con una claridad estupenda el sonido del roce de nuestras pieles, así como las sábanas debajo de nosotros, nuestra respiraciones agitadas, así como aquel sonido húmedo que desprendían las acciones de nuestros cuerpos.</p><p>-Tomate tu tiempo.- dijo Levi, lo mire para ver si aquello era una jodida broma o que.</p><p>-¿Qué me tome mi tiempo?, ¿para que?.- pregunte algo irritada, ¿acaso quería que me detuviera?.</p><p>-Para que no te lastimes o algo así, o puedo hacerlo yo o podemos hacerlo ambos.- su expresión de frustración por no obtener más de aquel roce era evidente pero en ningún momento intentó hacer nada sin mi previo consentimiento.</p><p>-Déjame sacarlo y volver a ponerlo dentro de un solo movimiento, quiero saber que se siente.- dije emocionada.</p><p>Me encantaría poder documentar todo este maravilloso proceso de inmediato aunque sabía que si se lo mencionaba ahora mismo una cosa me llevaría a la otra y terminaría documentando lo que había pasado hasta este momento dejando lo demás en una pausa indefinida, por lo que por el momento desistí.</p><p>-Como tu prefieras, pero intenta no hacerlo de forma violenta como acostumbras.- y aunque sonaba a reproche sabía que aquello solo lo mencionaba para evitar que simplemente me lanzara de nuevo sobre su pene.</p><p>Estaba preocupado por mi, y tal vez por aquel pequeño incidente donde de hecho se senté sobre su miembro sin ningún tipo de delicadeza.</p><p>-Si me duele me detendré, lo prometo.- dije sin mucha convicción ya que en este punto no quería detenerme, al contrario quería ir más deprisa, pero sabía que si lo hacía él me detendría y me obligaría a tomar las cosas con calma.</p><p>Asintió sin poder hacer nada más que hacer acopio de su autocontrol de nuevo y posó sus manos en mi cintura, aquello me resultó algo poco creativo de su parte por lo que le dije.</p><p>-Puedes tocar otras partes, ¿sabes?.- mencione sarcástica, extendiendo una clara invitación a que tocara donde se le diera la gana.</p><p>-Por ahora veré qué tal resulta esto, después pondremos en práctica tu sugerencia.- dijo con voz profunda.</p><p>Me encantaba cuando su voz se volvía más grave.</p><p>Finalmente la fricción desapareció, señal de que el pene de mi amigo había salido por completo y antes de que me lanzara de lleno a por lo que deseaba, él me detuvo, tomando mi cintura con algo de fuerza y asegurándose de que no me moviera.</p><p>-¿No crees que necesitemos usar algo más?, no se... algo que ayude a que la fricción no sea dolorosa para ti.- preguntó preocupado.</p><p>Bufé, estaba molesta pero entendía su punto así que quite una de mis manos de sobre su hombro y la lleve directamente a mi entrepierna, ingresando un par de dedos dentro de mi.</p><p>Al sacarlos los puse justo a la altura de su rostro, moviéndolos de forma juguetona ante él, mostrándole la viscosidad entre estos, era bastante a decir verdad.</p><p>-¿Te parece que necesito más lubricante?.- pregunté sin dejar de mover mis dedos.</p><p>Él los observo un par de segundos.</p><p>-Ya, ya puedes continuar.- me indicó con un gesto de cabeza, mientras un leve sonrojo se instalaba en sus mejillas.</p><p>Asentí gustosa, volví a limpiar mis dedos y me emocione, ahora si estaba cerca de aquella tan esperada acción.</p><p>Alinee nuevamente nuestros cuerpos y antes de bajar pregunté sin esperar seriamente una respuesta de su parte.</p><p>-¿Listo?.-</p><p>Y así tan pronto como salió aquello de mi boca comencé a bajar más deprisa mi objetivo era bajar todo lo que pudiera, entre más deprisa mejor para poder volverlo a sacar de mi, al entrar nuevamente nuestra piel hizo un sonido húmedo, como el de un chasquido y en la mitad de tiempo ya me encontraba con el pene de Levi hasta el fondo.</p><p>La sensación agradable no desapareció lo cual me hizo saber que sin dudas podría ir más deprisa sin temor a que aquella sensación de ardor del comienzo volviera por lo que esta vez me impulsé con más fuerza hasta que solo la punta del miembro de Levi quedó en mi interior y de una sola embestida llegue hasta el punto en el que nuestras pelvis se tocaban.</p><p>Eso si que me hizo ahogar un gemido, mordiendo mis labios y con algo más parecido a un grito en mi garganta, me detuve un momento para mirar a Levi, quien también había silenciado su propio grito con ayuda de su antebrazo.</p><p>Aquello estaba saliendo excesivamente bien, la mirada de sorpresa que compartimos lo decís bastante claro.</p><p>Lo repetí un par de ocasiones, teniendo que recurrir a un beso para poder ahogar nuestros gemidos.</p><p>El sonido de aquel chasquido que hacían nuestros cuerpos al unirse una y otra vez era obsceno, sí, pero sin duda alguna se sentía infinitamente mejor que el solo masturbarnos con nuestras manos, esto estaba resultando realmente perfecto, y agregarle el sonido de los besos húmedos que compartíamos lo hacía más que volver toda esta situación excesivamente interesante.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Aquello que estábamos haciendo bien podría contar como tortura, porque francamente me estaba volviendo loco.</p><p>Toda esa estupida fricción entre nosotros estaba siendo mucho más de lo que había anticipado y la verdad es que sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de ir más y más deprisa, pero también estaba aquel recordatorio en el fondo de mi mente, "<em>Debes ser cuidadoso</em>", "<em>Deja que ella marque el ritmo</em>", por lo que eso hice.</p><p>Aunque siempre que sentía aquel pensamiento de acelerar de cerca, lo único que hacía para controlarme era ejercer un poco más de fuerza sobre el agarre que tenía sobre las caderas de ella, sobretodo para anclarme de nuevo al momento en el que nos encontrábamos y no dejarme llevar. </p><p>No me gustaba dejar marcas en ella, solo cuando peleábamos en alguna práctica era la excepción y los golpes recibidos eran una muestra de quien había salido victorioso y quien era el perdedor pero en esta ocasión sentía la necesidad de no dejar ninguna marca, eso podía ser molesto para ella, incomodo incluso, así que aunque estaba haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo un par de veces estuve consciente de que había ejercido bastante presión sobre su piel.</p><p>Pero ella ni siquiera me recriminó, aún así estuve atento a cualquier expresión de incomodidad de parte de ella... o todo lo atento que se puede estar formando parte de una situación cómo está.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Algunos minutos después nuestra respiración comenzó a volverse rápida, un vistazo al subir y bajar errático de nuestros pechos podía dejarlo bien en claro; el sudor ahora perlaba no solo nuestra frente y rostro, también nuestros cuellos y torsos por lo que en algunas ocasiones debía reajustar mi agarre en los hombros de mi compañero ya que me resbalaba a causa de ello.</p><p>Soltando suspiros largos e intentando recobrar el aliento fue que en un mudo acuerdo nos detuvimos, mi rostro recargado sobre su hombro y sus manos recorriendo mi espalda, provocando que suspiros cortos abandonaran mis labios.</p><p>Sentía mi interior arder debido a las fuertes respiraciones que estaba tomando pero también mi pulso me indicó que lo mejor era tomar un descanso, el pecho de mi compañero también mostraba esos claros signos de fatiga que yo misma sentía, en términos simples nuestros cuerpos lo exigían.</p><p>Deposite algunos besos sobre su cuello y hombro cuando mi respiración comenzó a normalizarse.</p><p>-¿Puedo intentar algo?.- preguntó, casi podía ver su rostro enrojeciendo pero al alejar el mio de su hombro no había ni rastro de aquella vergüenza que inicialmente imagine.</p><p>Sonreí y asentí para que me contara que tenía en mente. </p><p>-Hasta ahora tú lo has hecho todo, déjame intentarlo.- y aunque parecía un aviso de algo que está por venir, era más bien una pregunta de su parte, sus ojos me lo decían.</p><p>Asentí de nuevo y me acerqué para robarle una vez más el aliento, besándolo con intensidad, y acallando algunos gemidos que atentaron con abandonar mis labios y los suyos debido a que él miembro de mi compañero pareció vibrar dentro de mi.</p><p>Fue inesperado pero no por ello desagradable.</p><p>Nos separamos y noté que Levi ahora tenía intenciones de desplazarse por la pared, hasta quedar recostado sobre la cama, entonces espere a que estuviera su cabeza contra la almohada viéndome obligada de forma indirecta a causa de aquel movimiento a reajustar mi posición sobre él, sin tener que sacar su pene en ningún momento de mi intimidad.</p><p>-Tú solo dime si quieres que sea lento o rápido.-</p><p>Algo en mi interior se calento al escucharlo, y mis ojos se abrieron un poco más, un suspiro bastante audible escapó de mis labios.</p><p>-Eso es lo más erotico que he escuchado salir de tu boca de alcantarilla.- dije impresionada y claro porque no... terriblemente excitada también.</p><p>-Gracias, gracias que amable de tu parte...- dijo sarcástico y luego continuo - entonces ¿rápido o lento?.- volvió a preguntar.</p><p>-Comienza lento y yo te dire cuando lo hagas más deprisa.- respondí inclinándome sobre él para besarle una vez más.</p><p>Él aprovechó dicho momento para fijar sus manos alrededor de mis caderas elevando mi trasero un poco sobre su pelvis y de esta forma comenzando a retirarse de mi sexo.</p><p>Un suspiro apenas audible dejó sus labios, por lo que me acerqué para continuar besándolo.</p><p>Con movimientos lentos entró y salió de mi, aquello parecía una simple caricia, una demasiado placentera para ser solo eso...una caricia.</p><p>Permaneció realizando aquello cumpliendo a su palabra, esperando a que hablara para dar indicaciones, y cuando me pareció algo absurdo el que fuera tan lento le indique que agregara más entusiasmo en sus movimientos.</p><p>Con un simple -<em>Más</em>.- de mi parte fue suficiente.</p><p>Comenzó de forma gradual casi sincronizando los movimientos de aquel vaivén con nuestra respiración entrecortada, aquello estaba mucho mejor pero estaba segura de que podría volverme loca si lo hacía deprisa.</p><p>Así que a un par de escasos minutos de haberle mencionado que aumentará la velocidad, volví a  exigir que fuera más deprisa.</p><p>-Más rápido, más rápido.- dije entre gemidos, pasando mi lengua sobre mis labios al casi poder saborear lo delicioso que sería lo que estaba por suceder, y afortunadamente no me equivoque.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Aquella imagen que Hange acababa de obsequiarme había hecho más que alegrarme la vista, nunca antes creí haber estado tan estúpidamente excitado, o por lo menos no a este grado.</p><p>El simple hecho de verla relamerse los labios, junto con aquella combinación de palabras no hizo más que confirmar que, al parecer me gustaban ese tipo de afirmaciones al encontrarme realizando este tipo de actividades.</p><p>Y para terminar aquella imagen ya del todo perfecta para mi, se mordió los labios y entrecerró los ojos, si bueno... si no había sido lo suficientemente torturado hasta ahora, ella parecía estarse vengando de mi, por alguna razón</p><p>No dude en obedecer sus órdenes.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>En cuanto Levi me escuchó decir aquello tomó con un poco más de fuerza mi cadera y comenzó el vaivén de forma rápida, el antes sonido ligero de chasquidos ahora se había transformado en una ronda de sonidos de golpes húmedos, piel contra piel, un sonido parecido al de un aplauso.</p><p>Ahora entendía aquel chiste idiota de algunos reclutas que siempre decían algo como: Toda la noche estuvieron aplaudiendo, y luego sus risas tontas.</p><p>Sabía que el chiste tenía una connotación sexual pero ahora estando en esa misma situación todo tenía un matiz diferente.</p><p>Con mi rostro pegado al pecho de Levi estuve a punto de comenzar a reír por aquel pensamiento tonto que había llegado a mi, pero antes de poder hacerlo sucedió algo en aquel movimiento que hacía Levi.</p><p>-<em>Aahg</em>...-deje escapar algo entre un gemido y un gruñido o un suspiro... no estaba segura.</p><p>Y es que por un instante mi mente se puso completamente en blanco, borrando todo registro de información de mi cabeza de forma momentánea, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna, y que por consiguiente mordiera de forma brutal mis labios para no dejarnos en evidencia, todo aquello de forma simultánea una sensación mucho más intensa a comparación del orgasmo que habíamos logrado masturbandonos mutuamente antes, aquello había sido de alguna manera mucho más placentero que todo lo que anteriormente habíamos hecho.</p><p>Sentí las paredes de mi interior abrazar el duro falo de Levi, lo cual provocó que el mismo cerrara los ojos y aguantara la respiración, obligado a disfrutar todo aquello se detuvo.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>
  <em>¿Qué mierda acababa de pasar, y por qué me había detenido?</em>
</p><p>La sensación quemaba dentro de mi pecho, me costaba respirar con normalidad, sentía mi pulso resonando a través de mi oídos, fue una sensación demasiado placentera como para que pudiera continuar como si nada, así que simplemente pare y aquello pareció haber sido una buena idea ya que Hange se notaba igual que yo.</p><p>Algo confundida por el súbito momento pero complacida de alguna manera.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Y no pude estar más agradecida por aquella pausa, intenté recuperar el aliento, notando como algunas gotas de sudor que antes habían estado en mi frente ahora se encontraban en el pecho de Levi.</p><p>-¿Sentiste eso?.- preguntó.</p><p>-Claro que lo sentí, hazlo de nuevo.- dije intentando hacer fricción de nuevo.</p><p>Él movió el rostro de forma afirmativa y comenzó de nuevo, le tomó un buen par de segundos pero al final logró provocar aquel resultado anterior en mi, esta vez le dejé algo bien claro.</p><p>-No te detengas, ve más rápido.- dije sin aliento.</p><p>Abriendo la boca ya que sentía que el aire dentro de mis pulmones no era suficiente, Levi también respiraba agitadamente, mientras el sudor impregnaba algunos mechones de su oscuro cabello.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>-<em>Hmmm</em>...- todo estaba yendo demasiado deprisa.</p><p>No podía pensar con claridad, solo podía enfocarme en el agarre que tenía sobre la cadera de Hange, en la sensación de mis dedos hundiéndose sobre su piel, en mi pene siendo engullido por completo por el cuerpo de ella.</p><p>Aquella sensación de succión que hacía su interior al intentar sacar con más rapidez mi pene de su cavidad, la respiración comenzaba a faltarme de nuevo.</p><p>Aunque estaba seguro de que estaba circulando aire en mi cuerpo o de otra forma ya me habría desmayado por el esfuerzo.</p><p>De pronto comencé a sentir aquella característica sensación de culminación dentro mío, una presión pulsante a la altura de mi vientre bajo, mi pulso más acelerado, un escalofrío recorriendo mi pecho hasta la punta de mis pies.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>-Hange, creo que...- dijo sin poder terminar su frase.</p><p>Aunque lo entendí enseguida, su clara intención era retirarse de mi interior, pero negué con un gesto.</p><p>-No, no...hazlo dentro.- dije intentando llegar más al fondo en cada estocada pero teniéndolo algo difícil ya que Levi era el que estaba marcando el ritmo.</p><p>-¿Estas seg... segura?.- preguntó sin detenerse.</p><p>¿Cómo hacía para mantener el hilo de la conversación intacto?...era un misterio.</p><p>Yo estaba que trepaba las paredes debido a la enorme cantidad de placer que estaba recibiendo y él quería platicar... lo único que quería era gritarle que se dejara de charlas y me penetrara lo más al fondo que pudiera.</p><p>-Sí...muy segura.- dije haciendo pausas y boqueando como un pez fuera del agua por la falta de aire dentro de mi.- Déjame ayudarte.- dije en una voz bastante aguda nada parecida a la mía.</p><p>Y con aquello me refería a que quería que soltara mi cadera para ayudar con las embestidas, Levi lo entendió de inmediato, y me soltó.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Al retirar mis manos de ella noté las marcas que mis dedos habían dejado sobre la piel, varias líneas rojas, no intensas pero seguramente no desaparecerían tan pronto como todas las demás.</p><p>No tuve mucho más tiempo de pensar en ello o de arrepentirme ya que Hange de inmediato espero a que la embistiera de nuevo.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>En cuanto lo hizo tanto la fuerza de su empuje como mi esfuerzo por hacer de aquello algo más profundo dio resultado.</p><p>La primera estocada que experimentamos juntos casi nos hace liberar nuestros respectivos orgasmos, ya que luces brillantes se pasearon frente a mis ojos haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y me apoyara sobre el pecho de Levi con ambas manos.</p><p>Él me miró preguntando silenciosamente si estaba bien, asentí sin dejar de sentir que todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y estaba envuelto en puntos coloridos, entonces en un mutuo acuerdo volvimos a repetir nuestra primera acción en colaboración.</p><p>Obligándonos a morder nuestros labios y así ahogar nuestros gemidos, los cuales por cierto ya estaban rebasando el punto de ser tolerables, podía sentir mi garganta irritada a causa de tanta presión que debía realizar para acallar aquellos sonidos.</p><p>Levi en algunos momentos guardaba sus gemidos para después simplemente exhalar un suspiro bastante sonoro, escucharlo así, perdiendo el control de esa forma y todo gracias a lo que estábamos haciendo me hacía sentir un orgullo enorme.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>No entendía todavía como es que aún seguía consciente, después de tanto soportar esas intensas estocadas que mi compañera nos estaba obligando a experimentar.</p><p>No era queja, para nada, es solo que bueno debí haber previsto algo como esto... ella siendo exigente hasta el punto de la extenuación.</p><p>Estaba por matarnos a ambos.</p><p>Coloque de nuevo una de mis manos sobre su cadera.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Continué encontrándome con su cadera en varias ocasiones hasta que finalmente pude sentir el característico cosquilleo en mi vientre y muslos, así como algo agradable recorriendo todo mi torso, y por supuesto sentí mis paredes vaginales abrazar de nuevo el miembro de Levi, pero con mucha más fuerza a comparación de la vez anterior.</p><p>La mano que Levi había colocado sobre mi cadera se cerraba sobre mi piel, haciendo que debido a la presión que inconscientemente estaba aplicando las marcas de sus dedos permanecieran sobre aquella parte, la otra mano se encontraba sujetando fuertemente las sábanas, estrujandolas entre su puño, mientras que por su rostro desfilaban un sin fin de emociones, mientras jadeaba por el esfuerzo.</p><p>Podía sentir su pene palpitante dentro de mi, eso marcaba el final de aquella actividad, y a sabiendas de que ese orgasmo nos golpearía con una fuerza inmensa deposite mi peso sobre mi mano derecha y la izquierda la levante hasta dejarla a la altura de mi boca.</p><p>🟣L<br/>Cuando aquella mano voló a sus labios supe que esto estaba por terminar.</p><p>Y de que manera.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Sellando así o intentando prohibir la salida de cualquier gemido, Levi pareció entender lo que hacía y siguió mi ejemplo, dejando de estrujar la sabana con su mano derecha e imitando mi acción.</p><p>Dos estocadas más tarde sentí la fuerza de mi orgasmo golpearme tan violentamente que mi espalda se curveó de forma involuntaria, provocando que intentara por todos los medios posibles no irme de lado y terminar cayendo al suelo, afortunadamente Levi lo noto y afianzó su agarre sobre mi cadera, manteniéndome en el lugar, estando segura de que no volaría por la habitación, debido al orgasmo, y una vez que supe que su firme agarre no me permitiría caer, sucumbí por completo ante el orgasmo.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>No pude hacer nada más que afianzar mi agarre sobre la cadera de Hange para que no terminara en el suelo, la vi tambalearse por un instante y aunque bien pudo haber sido mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada preferí no ignorar la clara voz en mi cabeza que decía "Sujétala", así que eso hice.</p><p>Poco después, el tan esperado orgasmo llegó a mi... gracias a ella obviamente ya que las paredes de su interior se cerraron de una manera tan firme alrededor de mi miembro que mi garganta se cerró por un instante, y creí que la mano sobre mi boca no sería necesaria pero segundos después noté que en realidad había sido una buena idea haber colocado mi mano en ese lugar.</p><p>El orgasmo de Hange desencadenó el mío, haciendo que me retorciera bajo el peso de su cuerpo, enfocado únicamente en la mano que cubría mi boca y en la que sujetaba su cintura.</p><p>No había más, era tanto el placer que mis ojos se cerraron involuntariamente, mi cuerpo se tensó, y luego se relajó, para volver a tensarse y así sucesivamente por lo que parecieron ser varios minutos, no sabía si en verdad todo de había desarrollado de esa forma pero para mi así se había sentido, y cuando no pude mas con aquellos espasmos retire mi mano de sobre mi boca.</p><p>Intentando aspirar la mayor cantidad de aire posible a la vez que observaba a Hange sufrir aquellos mismos espasmos, haciendo que su cabello se pegara en diferentes ángulos de su rostro gracias al sudor que peleaba su frente.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Las luces blancas y coloridas danzaron delante de mis ojos, mientras aquella pérdida de memoria se volvió tan fuerte que sentía que casi podía tocar aquel espacio en blanco dentro de mi cabeza, mi garganta ardía por aquel grito que sin duda de no haber sido amortiguado por mis labios y mi mano, habría despertado hasta a los caballos en el establo. </p><p>Podía sentir todo mi interior vibrar o tal vez fuera el exterior, mis muslos se contraían a los costados de la cadera de Levi, mientras que mi corazón se encontraba desbocado, al igual que el de mi compañero.</p><p>Entre mis memorias de aquel orgasmo, podía ver a Levi removiéndose sobre la cama, su espalda curveada como la mía, y antes de cerrar fuertemente sus ojos pude ver como estos se giraban dentro de sus cuencas mostrando solo aquella parte blanca de los mismos, al parecer él había optado por morder su mano para acallar los sonidos que saldrían de su boca y de alguna forma había funcionado para ambos ese improvisado método para silenciarnos.</p><p>Enseguida del clímax y aún sufriendo algunos espasmos sentí aquel líquido espeso y cálido dentro de mi fluyendo por todo el interior, era rara aquella sensación aunque no como para hacer que me levantara...</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Termine aquel orgasmo al derramar todo lo que aquello provocó dentro de ella, podía sentir el líquido fluir en todas direcciones alrededor de mi pene, Hange al finalmente respirar con un poco más de soltura se dejó caer sobre mi, suspirando aún pesadamente sobre mi piel, haciendo que ligeros escalofríos recorrieran mi cuerpo.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Al recobrar el sentido después de toda aquella travesía me encontré con el rostro pegado al torso de Levi, abrazándome a él con muchísima fuerza, y estaba segura de que si no se hubiera tratado de él, aquel agarre habría lastimado a cualquier otro, pero mi compañero simplemente se quedó ahí, sin mencionar nada solo intentando recuperar la respiración.</p><p>Una vez que todo había vuelto a la normalidad me incorporé, para encontrarme con que el torso de Levi ahora mostraba un sin fin de líneas rojas, al parecer eran rasguños... muchos de ellos, algunos eran simples líneas superficiales que delineaban sus músculos, mientras que otros más cercanos al centro mostraban sangre y un color rojizo intenso alrededor.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Una vez que ella se incorporó hasta quedar prácticamente sentada a horcajadas sobre mi me di cuenta de algo que antes no estaba ahí.</p><p>Eran líneas y estaban sobre su torso, <em>¿Qué rayos era eso? </em></p><p>Observe con detenimiento antes de hacer o decir algo.</p><p>De pronto abrí mucho los ojos dándome una idea de que podría ser aquello.</p><p>Santa mierda, ¿qué carajos había sucedido?</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Él observo con una expresión de horror mi pecho, levantando una mano hasta llegar a una de aquellas finas líneas de sangre que habían quedado marcadas en mi cuerpo.</p><p>-¿Cómo mierda te hice eso?.- preguntó incorporándose torpemente mientras intentaba no salir de mi interior en el proceso, sin ánimos de nada más simplemente me aferré a él.</p><p>Ya estando sentada sobre sus muslos me alejo de su pecho tomándome por los hombros, lo observé delinear las marcas de sangre sobre mi y luego inevitablemente tuve que hablar, aunque mi garganta ardiera como el demonio, ese idiota estaba a punto de salir corriendo por algo que ni siquiera había hecho.</p><p>-Hey, oye... respira, la sangre no es mía.- dije tomándolo por las mejillas, obligándolo así a prestarme atención por un instante. -Mira.- le dije indicándole que siguiera con su mirada mi mano la cual se dirigió a su torso.</p><p>Toque con la punta de mi dedo índice una de aquellas marcas, retirando un poco de la sangre que se había acumulado.</p><p>-Fui demasiado salvaje, ni siquiera noté en que momento termine rasguñándote, lo siento.- hice una pausa y luego agregué un -¿te duele?- pregunté ya que parecía algo doloroso.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Bueno, eso dejaba en claro algunas cosas, me sentí aliviado de que no le hubiera sucedido nada de lo que más tarde me hubiese arrepentido.</p><p>Por lo que aún sin poder pensar con claridad observé mi torso, intentando ver todas aquellas líneas rojas, eran demasiadas.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Se quedó un momento viendo su pecho sin terminar de creer que la sangre no fuese mía, si no suya... y después pareció reparar en mi pregunta.</p><p>-Tú siempre eres salvaje, Hange, aunque no, no siento nada.- dijo quitando con la punta de sus dedos algunas gotitas de sangre de su piel. -Por ahora, aunque no es para tanto.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.</p><p>¿No era para tanto?, mis uñas habían trazado su torso de forma desquiciada, eso sin contar lo que parecía ser una marca de succión a la altura de su pecho, la cual ahora se comenzaba a notar amoratada...</p><p>¿En que momento había hecho eso?</p><p>Seguramente no le durarían más que un par de días pero eso no hacía que me sintiera menos culpable por ser la causante de ellas, después de todo, lo había hecho y ni siquiera recordaba el momento exacto en el que había sucedido.</p><p>Apreté mis labios y un dolor intenso me sorprendió al realizar aquello, supuse que aquel dolor venía de mis intentos por acallar mis gritos durante toda esta sesión, por lo que desistí de realizar aquello y mire a Levi.</p><p>Él se encontraba callado como de costumbre, observando lo que hacía.</p><p>-¿Cómo está <em>tu</em> garganta?.- preguntó sarcástico, ya me había escuchado hablar así que conocía el estado de la misma.</p><p>-¿Cómo está la <em>tuya</em>?.- pregunté con una sonrisa enorme, aquello cumplió el objetivo de hacer que Levi refunfuñara por lo bajo y desviara su mirada.</p><p>Reí, un sonido bajo y algo grave salió de mi boca, aunque le presté poca atención, ya que pase mis brazos a la altura de los hombros de mi compañero y lo besé otra vez.</p><p>Todo lo rápido había terminado y lo lento había tomado su lugar, estuvimos compartiendo ese roce de labios de forma superficial por un largo, largo tiempo, escuchando nuestras acompasadas respiraciones debido a la cercanía, los latidos de nuestros corazones ya no corrían de forma desbocada dentro de nuestros pechos, ahora simplemente se trataba de un roce de lenguas ocasional, y en mayor parte una caricia entre nuestros labios.</p><p>Dejé que el beso finalizara justo como había comenzado, de forma lenta, así que me deslicé hasta tener a Levi nuevamente entre mis brazos pero ahora sujetándolo firmemente por el torso, dejando que mi rostro descansara sobre su hombro.</p><p>-¿Qué hacemos ahora?.- pregunté mientras sentía sus manos sobre mi cabello y espalda, una suave caricia de parte suya, toqué con la punta de mi nariz su cuello, lo cual hizo que el soltara algo parecido a un suspiro.-Tengo sueño.- respondí a mi propia pregunta.</p><p>Sí, el sexo había estado increíble pero esto era aún mejor.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>El suave tono de voz que había usado al hablar ahora mismo solo significaba una cosa, estaba a segundos de caer totalmente rendida y tendría suerte si despertaba por la tarde del día siguiente, así que no podía arriesgarme.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>-No vamos a dormir así.- dijo moviendo de forma negativa su cabeza.</p><p>-¿Por qué no?.- pregunté abrazándome con mucha más fuerza a él, intentando incluso sujetarlo con mis piernas por la cadera, lo cual después de algunos intentos logré. </p><p>-Nada de fluidos sobre la cama, no somos Mike y Nanaba.- dijo pronunciando aquellos nombres con algo parecido al asco, sabía que se refería a aquel incidente que le había contado.</p><p>Aquello me hizo gracia pero no tenía ganas de preguntar de nuevo que haríamos después, solo me acomode nuevamente sobre su hombro.</p><p>-¿Mi peso no te molesta?, prácticamente estoy sentada sobre tu regazo.- dije en un susurro, aunque sin intenciones de moverme, estaba ya algo adormilada.</p><p>-Para nada, vamos a tomar un baño antes de que te quedes dormida.- mencionó lo suficientemente alto para que escuchara con claridad.</p><p>-Hmmh.- me queje al sentirlo moverse para salir de la cama.</p><p>No quería hacer nada, quería dormir pero Levi no me dejaría en paz hasta que todo estuviera en condiciones mucho más higiénicas antes de poder hacer otra cosa.</p><p>-Espera, deja que me quite de encima.- me separe de él para indicarle aquello.</p><p>Él negó y al comienzo no entendí a qué le decía que no, pero después cuando se puso de pie con un mínimo esfuerzo y posó sus manos sobre la parte trasera de mis muslos lo entendí.</p><p>Me llevaría al baño así como estaba, abrazada a él.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Ya que no puso resistencia al levantarla fue mucho más sencillo para mi el poder moverme por la habitación, llevándola directamente hacia lo que aquí llamarían el cuarto de baño, aunque resultaba ser una jodida burla que ese asqueroso mini lugar resultara ser un baño, en fin no podía hacer nada, más que quejarme y limpiarlo todo el tiempo... claro.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Gracias a que su habitación al igual que la de la mayoría de los altos rangos de la legión contaba con un minúsculo baño, no tuvo que llevarme a cuestas por todo el lugar.</p><p>Simplemente me afiance a él y deje que nos llevara a donde se le diera la gana, estando ahí noté muy pocas cosas, típico de Levi.</p><p>Un pequeño banco donde poder sentarte mientras te enjabonabas, un par de cubos para el agua, el retrete y un lavamanos de tamaño pequeño, nada más.</p><p>-Deberías usar el baño, tú sabes para deshacerte de aquello.- mencionó mientras aflojaba el agarre que tenía sobre mis muslos, indicándome que dejara de sujetarlo.</p><p>Así lo hice, me despegué de él notando aquella viscosidad dentro de mi fluir nuevamente en el momento en que finalmente Levi saco su miembro de mi interior, el cual ahora se encontraba laxo.</p><p>Me giré para poder dirigirme al retrete, sentándome sobre el, y sintiendo el líquido comenzar a resbalar de mi interior, Levi no espero a que terminara de hacer aquello, se dio vuelta y comenzó a colocar uno de los cubos cerca de una minúscula llave que proporcionaba agua directamente al baño.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Sentí su mirada sobre mi, aún dándole la espalda podía sentirla, esa mirada que usaba cuando analizaba a la gente, no es que me molestara pero era raro cuando no estaba yo a su lado compartiendo la mirada y juzgando a la gente a la par de ella.</p><p>Aún así no deje que aquello me intimidara, al contrario continué con lo que hacía mientras la escuche hablar de nuevo.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>-Seguro está helada.- dije refiriéndome al agua que descansaba sobre el cubo.</p><p>-Nada que no hayas experimentado antes.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros aún sin girarse.</p><p>Solté un gruñido, odiaba hacer esto pero si no lo hacía, Levi terminaría echándome de su habitación.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>La escuche gruñir, además de seguir órdenes y complacer altos mandos con estas, odiaba el hecho de tener que tomar un baño.</p><p>Aún no entendía el porqué pero siempre supuse que para una persona como ella, la cual se encontraba ocupada todo el tiempo debía ser una molestia el detener lo que realizabas para poner tu cuerpo a remojar y luego salir y continuar con lo que hacías.</p><p>Algo tenía que ver con la concentración o algo así...</p><p>Solo eran suposiciones, algún día le preguntaría.</p><p>Ahora debía ir a cambiar las sábanas de mi cama.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Abandonó aquella acción, dándose media vuelta y volviendo a la habitación, lo escuche mover algunas cosas, parecía el sonido de tela aunque no estaba segura, desde donde me encontraba no podía ver nada.</p><p>Termine de orinar y de limpiar mi interior gracias a aquello, lo pensé mejor y llegue a la conclusión de que algo de agua no nos caería mal, era la mejor opción para evitar cualquier cosa.</p><p>Me puse de pie y esperé a que el agua llegara hasta el borde de aquel recipiente, antes de que hubiera sucedido aquello Levi volvió, cerrando aquel flujo de agua y con un gesto de mano me indicó que me acercara, así lo hice y enseguida dijo.</p><p>-Siéntate.- señaló el banquillo.</p><p>Demasiado cansada para rebatir hice lo que me dijo y tomé asiento.</p><p>Con un recipiente más pequeño tomó un poco de agua y dejó que se deslizara por mi cabello, un escalofrío me recorrió por completo, ya que mi comentario de antes había estado en lo correcto, estaba fría pero él tampoco se había equivocado, no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrada, aquí en la legión últimamente escaseaban recursos por lo que el contar con agua caliente en otra estación que no fuera verano era algo impensable para los altos mandos.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>La piel de su cuerpo se crispó, señal de que efectivamente el agua estaba fría más no helada... aún no era esa época del año, pero no se podía negar el hecho de que caliente no estaba.</p><p>Continué asegurándome que ningún mechón de cabello quedara sin ser tocado por el agua.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Se tomó su tiempo para humedecer por completo mi cabello y luego agregar algo de jabón en el, mientras enjabonaba esa área yo simplemente me limité a disfrutar lo que hacían esas expertas manos sobre mi cuero cabelludo.</p><p>Después de asegurarse que todo estaba bien enjabonado me dio la barra de jabón para que pudiera realizar lo propio en mi cuerpo, él terminaría de lavar mi cabello mientras tanto.</p><p>Estuvimos algunos minutos en silencio solo enfocados en la tarea a la mano, tenía mucho sueño pero sabía que Levi no se detendría ahora que había comenzado por lo que me apresuré y espere a que él se deshiciera de todo el jabón con el agua a su costado.</p><p>Se tomó su tiempo para asegurarse de que mi cabello no tenía restos de jabón y en cuanto terminó pude quitarme los restos de espuma sobre mi, tarde bastante poco en ello por lo que enseguida me indicó que me pusiera de pie, y abandonó el pequeño cuarto, para esta vez volver con un par de toallas.</p><p>Tomó una de ellas para secar mi cabello mientras que con la otra me dijo que secara mi cuerpo, asentí medio dormida.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>La vi intentar secarse el cuerpo con la toalla que le di, y digo intentar porque parecía más enfocada en mantenerse de pie y algo alerta que secándose.</p><p>Claro, si no había dormido en días era obvio que todo terminaría pasándole factura además, ¿cuando dijo que había sido la última vez que comió?</p><p>
  <em>¿Lo había mencionado siquiera?</em>
</p><p>🟠H</p><p>-Ve a terminar de secarte en la cama.- y aunque sonaba a que quería que me fuera más bien intuí que lo hizo porque me notaba demasiado somnolienta.</p><p>Seguí su consejo y abandone el baño, la puerta se cerró detrás mío, me seque lo más rápido que pude y dejé una de las toallas enrollada en mi cabeza, para evitar así el mojar todo lo que estaba limpio en la cama.</p><p>Y una vez me asegure que la toalla no se caería me giré para encarar la cama, las sábanas habían sido cambiadas... así que eso había estado haciendo... sonreí y procedí a levantar las sábanas y entre en ellas, cubriendo mi cuerpo del frío que parecía ser más intenso con cada minuto que pasaba.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Al cerrar la puerta del baño procedí a realizar lo de siempre, tomar un baño en el menor tiempo posible, no me gustaba desperdiciar recursos, así que me apresuré.</p><p>Tomando en cuenta el estado en el que se encontraba Hange, el cual no era el más óptimo lo último que esperaba era encontrarla despierta, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que lo estuviera, esperaba que por lo menos hubiera llegado a la cama y no se hubiese quedado dormida sobre la silla o en el escritorio... nadie conocía a Hange y por ende no tenían idea de que podía quedarse dormida realizando cualquier cosa a causa de la falta de sueño de forma prolongada, por lo que cualquiera de esos casos siempre podía ser probable.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Temblé a causa de los escalofríos, pero una vez me acostumbré a la calidez que me proporcionaron las sábanas fue suficiente para que el sueño comenzara a vencerme poco a poco.</p><p>Me encontraba en un estado entre dormida y despierta aunque no sabía con exactitud que era lo que sucedía, estaba tan apacible ahí recostada en un cuarto que no era el mío pero que de cierta forma me hacía sentir mucho más cómoda que en mi propia habitación, estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que por poco me pierdo el momento en el que salió Levi del cuarto de baño.</p><p>-Creí que ya estarías dormida.- dijo en voz alta rebuscando entre su ropa algunas prendas.</p><p>-Te estaba esperando.- dije con los ojos cerrados, podía sentirme sucumbir ante el cansancio con cada respiración que tomaba.</p><p>-Solo duermete.- dijo aún muy lejos de la cama.</p><p>-Ven conmigo.- mencione a modo de queja levantando la sábana para que entrara de una vez.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Al girarme la encontré metida entre las sábanas, sin nada más que una de las toallas que le había dado previamente enrollada en la cabeza, sujetando su cabello.</p><p>Seguro en la noche sufriría por el clima, así que bueno... algo tenía que hacer.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>-No pienso dormir como tú lo haces.- dijo sacando algunas prendas y poniéndoselas, un par de calzoncillos, y una camiseta bastante larga, además de otra camiseta con manga corta que inmediatamente se colocó encima, al igual que la prenda interior. ¿Quieres unos?.- preguntó levantando unos calzoncillo idénticos a los suyos.</p><p>-No, quiero dormir así.- dije pegando mi cara a la almohada.</p><p>-No tengo ropa tuya aquí, la última vez que la lavamos tú te quedaste con todo eso incluye algunas de mis prendas, ahora todo está en tu habitación.- dijo acercándose a la cama.</p><p>Ofreciéndome la larga prenda.</p><p>-¿De quien es esto?.- pregunté confundida, ya que ni en sueños le quedaría a Levi, ni siquiera estaba segura de que me quedara a mi debido a lo enorme que era.</p><p>-Mike se cree muy gracioso cuando se trata de dar regalos.- fue lo único que dijo.</p><p>Esboce una ligera sonrisa y algo parecido a un bufido al intentar reír abandonó mi garganta, el cansancio era tal que ya ni siquiera sabía que había sido aquello.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>La observe sentarse sobre la cama, medio consciente de las cosas, y luego intento ponerse aquella enorme cosa, un poco de cabello era visible por aquí y por allá, mientras que intentaba meter la cabeza por la prenda fallando espectacularmente en el proceso... no tuve más remedio que ayudarla o terminaría despertando del todo, nadie quería eso, no a estas horas de la madrugada.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Me incorporé con torpeza y tomando de donde yo creía era el lado correcto de la prenda intente colocármela, fracasando espectacularmente, un par de segundos después Levi intervino ya que había quedado atrapada entre la prenda, me ayudó a pasarla por mi cabeza y por ambos brazos y finalmente quedé cubierta con aquella tela hasta la altura de mis muslos... Mike disfrutó realizando esta compra, estaba segura.</p><p>-Gracias.- dije dejándome caer aún con la toalla a medio enrollar sobre mi cabello.</p><p>Él restó importancia a mi comentario con un gesto de mano, rodé un poco por la cama hasta poder encontrar la posición correcta para poder dormir plácidamente, Levi me hizo compañía  unos segundos más tarde, una vez en la cama nos cobijó a ambos con la sábana.</p><p>🟣L</p><p>Ya en la oscuridad todo parecía tranquilo, ni rastro de todo lo que habíamos hecho momentos antes, ni siquiera me había tomado el tiempo de ver de qué se trataban los documentos que había deslizado Armin hace algunas horas.</p><p>Por el momento me dedicaría a dormir, después habría tiempo para revisar aquello.</p><p>Antes de finalmente perderme entre aquella bruma que me invitaba a descansar, me abracé a Hange después de todo la prenda que vestía no era lo suficientemente adecuada para estos momentos.</p><p>🟠H</p><p>Ya con las luces apagadas fue que finalmente me abandone al sueño poco a poco, pero antes de poder entrar en un estado profundo de relajación sentí a Levi abrazarme por el torso, dejando sus brazos firmemente entrelazados sobre mi cuerpo, mañana podríamos discutir que le había parecido esto que habíamos hecho.</p><p>Aunque de algo estaba segura... ambos lo habíamos disfrutado.</p><p>Con ese último pensamiento en mente, finalmente me quede dormida.</p><p>        </p><p>Honestamente no tenía confianza cuando comencé a escribir esto ya que... hay much@s escritores muy buenos que escriben smut increíble, por eso me sentía algo desanimada pero luego me dije a mi misma que la maravilla de los fics se encuentran principalmente en la forma en que cada uno le da ese toque único a cada escrito, retratando su propia personalidad en el.</p><p>Eso fue lo que me impulsó a continuar escribiendo esto, y bueno como se habrán dado cuenta aún no termina esta historia.</p><p>Les agradezco por leer.</p><p>Cuéntenme que les pareció en general, alguna duda o queja, pueden dejarla aquí.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>¡Todos aman los votos y los comentarios!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>Nos leemos pronto.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>